Bewitched
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Sur le chemin vers le logis de son futur époux, traditionnellement, la fiancée chinoise doit verser d'amères larmes de nostalgie pour montrer son regret de quitter sa famille. Moi, Cho Chang, ne regrette pas une seule seconde de quitter ma famille... même si c'est pour épouser un Moldu qui ne m'aime pas.
1. Prologue

Sur le chemin vers le logis de son futur époux, traditionnellement, la fiancée chinoise doit verser d'amères larmes de nostalgie pour montrer son regret de quitter sa famille. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de quitter ma famille. Pour autant, je ne manque pas de raisons de pleurer. Mais c'est toujours dans les moments les plus terribles que rien ne vient. Mes yeux restent secs ce qui déçoit beaucoup ma mère.

« Tu aurais pu faire mine de te moucher au moins, m'assène-t-elle sèchement, toi qui es du genre pleureuse d'habitude !  
>- Voyons Maman, je rétorque, une mariée ne se mouche pas. »<p>

I peine cinq minutes, j'ai manqué de carboniser ma grosse carcasse en sautant par dessus un brasero pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir ce genre de reproches. Après cela, en plus, d'autres corvées m'attendent. Il faut s'incliner pendant des heures et boire le vin en croisant le bras avec son fiancé. Evidemment, cet imbécile de Dai m'en renverse la moitié sur la figure dans un sursaut nerveux.

« Je venais de capter le regard de ton père, m'explique-t-il lorsqu'on se retrouve dans notre chambre. »

Nous sommes tous les deux seuls, au calme. C'est trop calme. Au mariage de la cousine Bei Bei, j'avais participé avec d'autres jeunes gens à distraire les jeunes époux en faisant des mauvaises blagues. Mais ce mariage là est un peu honteux et a donc eu lieu en comité très restreint. Les rares jeunes gens n'ont pas vraiment le cœur à faire des blagues. Après tout, même si tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vraiment tort de traiter les Moldus comme ça, tout ça, tout ça, il y a un monde entre : désapprouver qu'on torture ces créatures et en épouser une.

« Au moins, a dit mon père, fataliste, quand il a rencontré Dai, il est aussi Chinois. »

Dai n'est pas si mal ce soir. Le rouge de son costume de marié lui va assez bien au teint et dans la lumière tamisée de cette chambre, sa peau aussi prend des tons ocres. Il a ôté ses chaussures et se masse les pieds avec un entrain qui cache mal sa gêne.

« Heu, hésite-t-il sans me regarder, et je suis désolé aussi quand je me suis pris les pieds dans ta r... »

Soudain, un craquement retentit et Dai fait un bon en arrière. Il ne s'habitue vraiment pas aux transplanages.

« C'est très impoli ce que vous venez de faire, je lance à l'agent du ministère qui vient de débarquer dans notre « nid nuptial. »  
>- Ouais, imaginez que vous ayez fait votre tour de magie alors qu'on fricotait ! Vous auriez eu l'air fin, lance Dai en se redressant d'un air bravache. »<p>

Le pauvre. Il tremble encore de peur. L'agent lui jette un regard froid et condescendant. Celui là, je l'ai déjà dans le nez.

« Vous auriez pu être traumatisé à vie, renchéris-je pour détourner son attention, imaginez-moi nue. C'est atroce hein ? »

L'agent se trouble, toussote, sort sa baguette et fait apparaître un parchemin et une plume qui lévitent vers nous.

« Voilà les papiers qui nous permettrons d'enregistrer ce Moldu dans le registre du Secret Magique comme votre conjoint ce qui lui évitera d'être victime des Oubliators. J'ai fait vite en évitant les politesses car les bureaux ferment bientôt. »

En voyant le parchemin avancer vers lui ce pauvre Dai a instinctivement reculé et il est à présent plaqué contre le mur. Je me saisis du parchemin qui le menace et le lui tend avec la plume que Dai fixe d'un air indécis.

« Y a pas d'encrier, commente-t-il.  
>- C'est un modèle pro, encre intégrée et elle part au <em>Recurvit<em>, explique distraitement l'agent.  
>- Ca fait combien de temps que vous travaillez dans cette branche, je lui demande.<br>- Quinze ans cette année même si l'année où Celui... où Vold... enfin l'année sombre, j'étais au Paraguay, admet-il avec une honnêteté inattendue.  
>- Eh bien, en quinze ans, vous auriez quand même pu apprendre à être courtois avec les Moldus !<br>- Heu, c'est pas grave si, hésite Dai.  
>- Toi, contente-toi de remplir ses papiers ! Je lui ordonne.<br>- Vous avez vu qui j'épouse hein ! dit Dai à l'agent en commençant tout de même à écrire, un vrai dragon ! Ce sera pas évident tous les jours. »

L'agent a un rire bref de courtoisie. Je jette pour ma part un regard noir à mon « époux ». S'il pouvait éviter ce genre de plaisanteries ce ne serait pas mal ! Elles ont un goût amer.  
>Heureusement, Dai achève bientôt de remplir ses papiers en silence. Le manque de réaction aux alentours l'a refroidi. Je récupère le parchemin et le paraphe à mon tour : Cho Wenzhou, avant de le rendre à l'agent. Accomplir ce genre de gestes est un peu humiliant mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ma baguette. Je l'aurai dans une semaine et on fera la bilan de ma thérapie qui, selon moi, est un échec cuisant. Autre conséquence du manque de magie, tout à l'heure, j'ai dû allumer les feux d'artifice « à la main ». Comble de l'humiliation pour mes parents qui, malgré la situation, ont insisté pour qu'on garde ce cérémonial idiot.<p>

« Il faudra l'emmener se faire marquer dans le courant du mois au Département du Secret Magique et des Affaires Moldues, conclut l'agent.  
>- Ahah, je suis dans la confidence maintenant, s'amuse Dai, attendez ! Comment ça me faire marquer ? On va me tatouer comme un chienchien ?! »<p>

Il le réalise seulement. C'est presque mignon.

« C'est une marque invisible que les Oubliators détecteront aisément si vous leur dites que vous êtes « de la famille ».  
>- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils lui laissent le temps de le dire. On connaît le zèle de vos Oubliators, dis-je, grinçante.<br>- Le département est en plein remaniement. »

L'agent prend congé et Dai lui tira la langue quand il a disparu. L'idiot. En silence, nous achevons ensuite de nous préparer pour la nuit. Nous nous couchons côtes à côtes nous éteignons la lumière. On ne se touche pas et on prend même grand soin de ne pas s'effleurer. La situation est vraiment trop bizarre. Bientôt cependant, j'entends la respiration régulière de Dai et je sens son souffle contre mon épaule. Il s'est retourné. Je soupire. Comme veut-il que je dorme maintenant ?  
>Dans le noir, je me remémore comment j'en suis arrivé là.<p> 


	2. Profession et sentiments

Mes parents sont des immigrés chinois et non des fils d'immigrés. Ils sont encore très liés au reste de la famille, toujours en Chine, et demeurent très attachés aux traditions. Je ne leur ai fait honneur qu'une fois lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier, un an après la bataille de Poudlard, m'a citée parmi les héros de guerre. Durant tout le temps qui s'est écoulé entre mon _exploit_ et la publication de l'article, mes chers parents avaient complètement ignoré le fait que j'étais une _héroïne_ et après tout, pourquoi leur en aurai-je parlé. Se vanter sans preuve n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Ainsi, pendant la première année de la reconstruction, ils ont passé leur temps à déplorer que leur fille ait des diplômes si médiocres car j'ai beau être Serdaigle, je suis plutôt moyenne. Vraiment trop moyenne. Et mes diplômes ont marqué cette disgrâce noir sur parchemin. Avec l'article de la Gazette, en l'occurrence, j'ai finalement obtenu une preuve de mes mérites aussi minimes soient-ils et pendant, disons, une bonne semaine, mes parents se sont montrés plus chaleureux à mon égard. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un travail satisfaisant après Poudlard mais bon, pendant la guerre, difficile de monter en grade sans lécher les bottes des Mangemorts et si mes parents ont rechigné à suivre Dumbledore, ils étaient tout aussi dubitatifs face à Voldemort. « De toute façon, ce sont des histoires d'Anglais. On ne veut pas être mêlés à ça. »

Comme beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge, j'ai cependant participé aux brigades de réparation des dommages matériels et humains chez les Moldus. « La moindre des choses, ont dit mes parents. » Ils approuvaient cette démarche parce que ma chère cousine Bei Bei faisait aussi du bénévolat.

C'est par ce biais que j'ai rencontré Arthur Weasley qui dirigeait les équipes de la région de Londres et comme, pour éviter de rentrer chez mes parents, je restais pour travailler plus tard que les autres, il s'est pris de sympathie pour moi. Rapidement, il m'a proposé un travail dans son secteur nouvellement crée : le département du Secret Magique et des Affaires Moldues.

« Il faudra être disons... adaptable mais tu m'as prouvé que tu étais dotée de cette capacité. Personne ne sait encore ce que nous aurons à faire. »

J'ai aussitôt annoncé cette nouvelle excitante à ses parents : j'allais travailler au ministère quand même ! A mon âge ce n'était pas rien. Mais ils m'ont directement demandé :

« Et tu travailleras pour qui ?  
>- Arthur Weasley.<br>- Bien, je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre vu les notes que tu as eues. »

Ça m'a beaucoup attristé mais comme d'habitude, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort. Au départ, le département dans lequel je travaillais avait été conçu dans le but d'établir des rapports plus sains et respectueux avec les Moldus et de réévaluer sérieusement la question du Secret Magique. Une utopie, certainement, mais surtout un milieu très excitant et stimulant. La première année avait été passionnante. Je travaillais constamment. Etudes statistiques, recherches historiques des rapports entre Moldus et Sorciers avant le Code du Secret Magique, réflexion autour d'une alternative aux Oubliators et recherches en sortilège sur l'amnésie Moldue qui causait des dégâts irréparables sur leurs petits cerveaux.

Et puis, le ministère de la Magie avait dû faire face à d'autres priorités et même Kingsley Shacklebolt, grand ami d'Arthur Weasley et ministre de la Magie, avait finalement incité son camarades à revoir ses ambitions à la baisse. Ce jour là, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley :

« Je comprendrai que tu nous quittes. Une jeune fille avec ton ambition et tes capacités ne mérite pas de rester bloquée dans un travail aussi ingrat et mesquin. Je pourrai t'obtenir un travail dans les transports magiques, mon fils Percy...  
>- Hors de question que je parte, m'étais-je entendue dire, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail à faire et quand le monde sorcier sera un peu plus stable, je suis certaine qu'on nous écoutera. »<p>

Le visage de M Weasley s'était littéralement illuminé à cette déclaration de foi et ça avait suffi à le rendre joyeux pendant des semaines. Mais cet enthousiasme était retombé aussi. Et au vu de la vie que j'ai mené ensuite et le travail ingrat que j'ai effectué, je songe parfois que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite. Peu à peu, mes recherches se sont muées en des rapports stupides sur des incidents liées aux marchandises sorcières et on envoie de nouveau les Oubliators sans scrupule aucun. Après tout, c'est rapide et efficace et les Moldus ne s'en plaignent pas alors...  
>Il y a d'autres priorités que leur bien être.<p>

Avec ma stupide loyauté, j'ai ainsi ruiné une carrière potentielle et me suis enterrée sous des menus tracas qui, accumulés, pèsent vraiment lourd. A vint-quatre ans, j'ai un travail stupide, assez peu d'amis et j'habite toujours chez mes parents. C'est toujours comme ça et ça a toujours été comme ça. Il suffit qu'on me manifeste un tant soi peu d'intérêt et on a mon affection à vie. Résultat, je m'embarque dans un tas d'histoire et je m'accroche.

Après une enfance solitaire et ardue à prendre de l'avance sur les cours en ne fréquentant que les enfants de sa communauté de sorciers Chinois, j'ai ainsi succombé, comme qui dirait, aux sirènes de la popularité une fois à Poudlard. A l'époque, j'étais encore jolie et courtisée par tous. Les filles voulaient être mon amie, les garçons un peu plus. Et tout le monde aimait. Et si on ne m'écoutait pas (qu'aurai-je eu à dire ?), on cherchait ma compagnie et on me complimentait sans arrêt.

Sans vraiment le dire à mes parents, je me suis mise au Quidditch, sport dont je rêvais depuis que Lo Shen, la mère de Bei Bei, m'avait emmenée assister à un match des Tornades de Tsutshill où jouait le petit et rapide attrapeur Dewei Ho. J'ai volé comme une reine, acclamée par la foule. Mon équipe ne gagnait pas toujours mais moi... moi, on disait que je m'en sortait plutôt bien. Je n'étais pas un génie comme Harry bien sûr, mais je savais voler. J'ai eu tant d'admirateurs... mais ce qu'ils me donnaient et que je prenais pour de l'amour, je l'ai rendu au centuple en me transformant pour convenir aux attentes des uns, des autres...

Et après la mort de Cedric, malgré tout, je me suis retrouvée un peu seule.

Mon chagrin, la crise passé, ennuyait les autres. Il était plus encombrant qu'autre chose. Alors j'ai tâché de le cacher. Ça semblait logique. Après tout, mes parents n'autorisent les larmes qu'en deux circonstance : le mariage apparemment... et quand je suis hors de leur vue.  
>Pourtant mon chagrin a débordé, bien malgré moi, je suis devenue sombre et ennuyeuse. Comme je m'en suis voulue. Seule Marietta est restée. Marietta la traîtresse. Marietta qui est pourtant revenue combattre à Poudlard aussi et surtout, Marietta qui m'a un jour dit : « Bon sang Cho, arrête de vouloir plaire à tout le monde tout le temps et pleure un coup ! Ceux qui te reprochent d'être triste sont des idiots ! »<p>

Non, ce n'étaient pas des idiots. A l'époque, je ne pouvait pas admettre que mes parents soient des idiots et cela signifiait donc qu'ils avaient raison quand ils me jetaient des regards empli de reproches alors qu'ils me surprenaient en train d'essuyer mes larmes du bout des doigts. « Enfin Cho, oui, il est décent que tu regrettes ton camarade de classe mais de là à pleurer des jours et des nuits entières ! Tu n'es pas une héroïne de roman ! »  
>Je ne leur avais rien dit pour Cedric et moi. A quinze ans, on ne sort pas avec les garçons. Pourtant, il me semblait parfois que j'avais vraiment aimé Cedric.<p>

C'était un Poufsouffle. Avant de le rencontrer, j'ignorais qu'un Poufsouffle puisse être « cool ». Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même échappé de peu à cette maison en suppliant le choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serdaigle, une maison qui allie délicatesse, raffinement et ambition. « La maison qu'il te faut, avait dit Maman, c'était celle de ta cousine Bei Bei. Ne fait pas comme Li Na surtout. Ses parents étaient si fiers qu'elle soit à Gryffondor la maison des héros. Seulement voilà, Gryffondor est une maison qui n'est pas pour les jeunes filles. Résultat, Li Na n'a pas de mari alors que Bei Bei est déjà fiancée ! »

Moi non plus je ne suis toujours pas fiancé, enfin, techniquement je suis mariée à Dai mais ça ne compte pas. Et mon célibat n'est pas dû à Serdaigle, c'est juste que je suis une bonne à rien et une idiote !

Je suis incapable de me faire comprendre des garçons alors jusque là, mes relations ont suivi deux schémas : - Je me suis laissée faire.  
>- J'ai tout gâché pour divers prétextes.<p>

Avec Cedric ça s'est très bien passé ceci dit mais il était une exception. Une exception qui date de mes études à Poudlard. C'est un peu lamentable. Quand je vois les hommes qu'enchaîne Marietta je me sens un peu honteuse. Mais après tout, Marietta vit seule et puis, après avoir passé des années avec les pustules que cette saleté de Granger lui a collées au front, elle prend un genre de revanche sur la séduction. Moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de pustules pour ruiner mes amourettes. De fait, j'en suis encore à regretter Cedric. Un amour adolescent qui aurait vite passé... sans doute... s'il n'était pas mort, ce qui ne laisse plus grand place pour la désillusion. En effet, je peux reprocher quantité de choses à mes ex (pas autant qu'à moi-même ceci dit) mais je ne peux rien dire de Cedric qui ne soit pas positif.

Tout s'était passé comme dans un livre de Virginia Lagreliche ou Fifi Lafolle. Cedric m'avair abordée après un entraînement de Quidditch alors que sa propre équipe allait prendre le terrain. Il m'avait complimentée sur mon jeu mais m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais tendance à manquer d'initiative. Dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ce genre de remarque m'aurait mise dans mes petits souliers mais Cedric était si bienveillant. Tous les reproches passaient bien dans sa bouche. On s'est souvent revus ensuite pour prolonger l'entraînement et il est vrai qu'avec lui, j'ai beaucoup progressé. Nous nous amusions bien ensemble... même si mes amies nous observaient souvent dans les gradins, quand nous volions tous les deux, seul le vent pouvait nous entendre.

Cedric ne s'est énervé qu'une seule fois. C'était lors de ma cinquième année. L'année où il est mort. Nous nous étions un peu perdus de vue à vrai dire. Nous n'étions pas dans la même année ni dans la même maison et les entraînements de Quidditch étaient annulés pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et puis, lui, c'était le champion, perpétuellement entouré d'une foule d'admirateurs qui, pour le coup, délaissaient momentanément les jolies filles comme moi. « Arrange-toi quand même pour qu'il t'invite au bal, m'avait glissé Cecily, il t'aime bien ça se voit ! Il te regarde tout le temps ! »  
>Tout le temps devait signifier : « les rares fois où on se croisait ». Ca ne signifiait pas grand chose. Il m'avait parfois salué dans les couloirs, c'est vrai, mais toujours entouré de tous ses copains et sans s'attarder. Je n'avais donc rien espéré mais avais tout de même entrepris de le snober car, d'après Sorcière Hebdo, Felicity et Marietta, c'était ce qui marchait avec les garçons. D'une certaine manière, ça avait effectivement fonctionné. Un jour, il avait couru vers moi dans la neige poudreuse alors que sa classe, croisant la mienne qui descendait, remontait des serres vers le château. Haletant, il s'était arrêté à mon niveau, pliant sa longue silhouette athlétique. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il avait un flocon intact accroché à une boucle sur son front. J'avais eu envie de le lui enlever.<br>« Je peux te parler Cho ? avait-il demandé une fois son souffle retrouvé. »

Mes amies s'étaient aussitôt éloignées tout en stationnant à une distance qui leur avait permis de ne rien rater de la scène.

« Tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ? Il faudra ouvrir la danse et je suis sûr qu'on peut s'en sortir, avait-il dit d'un ton léger. »

J'avais baissé ses yeux, réprimant à grand peine de stupides (Ô combien stupides) larmes d'un bonheur non feint. Idiote idiote idiote ! Avalant ma salive, j'avais répondu d'une voix blanche :

« Comme tu veux Cedric. »

Il m'avait fixée, interloqué, et j'avais avait compris que j'avais gaffé.

« Bien sûr que je veux ! s'était-il écrié, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas demandé ! Ce que je te demande c'est si toi tu veux bon sang ! Mais ça, j'ai l'impression que tu es incapable de le dire et après tout, je suppose qu'une cavalière qui se laisse diriger c'est agréable mais je préfère celles qui ont un peu d'initiative ! »

Voyant que j'étais au bord des larmes (idiote idiote idiote), il s'était aussitôt calmé :

« Ah ! Cho ! S'il te plaît... Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es comme ça mais je veux dire... dès qu'on est tous les deux ça se passe bien. L'an dernier c'était super de s'entraîner ensemble mais là... si j'essaie de t'aborder hors du terrain de Quidditch tu deviens … une autre personne. Avec tes copines vous me snobez limite...  
>- Felicity et Marietta disent que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour plaire à un garçon, lui avais-je précipitamment expliqué. »<p>

J'avais piqué un fard, ne m'étant jamais montrée aussi directe et franche avec qui que ce soit auparavant.

« Mais quelles idio... enfin je veux dire, je veux pas dire du mal de tes copines... mais attends ! Quoi ? Tu as bien dit « pour plaire à un garçon » ? »

Je me suis maudite sur six générations mais lui, il avait éclaté de rire.

« Idiot, lui avais-je dit.  
>- C'est toi qui es bête, avait-il rétorqué toujours hilare. »<p>

Et là, dans la neige et devant tout le monde, il m'avait attirée vers lui et, saisissant sa cape, il l'avait rabattue sur nous pour cacher aux autres notre premier baiser. Ça s'était passé si vite. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, Cedric était penché vers moi, le bout de son nez froid effleurant le mien et son souffle chaud projeté vers mes lèvres. Et puis le souffle est devenu une pression tendre et mutine. Cedric embrassait comme personne, Je ne l'ai réalisé que par la suite. Avec lui c'était à la fois naturel et intéressant. Un peu comme un jeu mais en plus excitant. A côté, Harry Potter se laissait mollement faire et... et Michael Corner essayait directement de marquer en forçant la porte... et vu que je ne réagissais pas comme il fallait, les trois quarts du temps, ça finissait par un brossage de dents à la langue. Mais quelles considérations triviales ! Ce n'était pas vraiment rendre hommage à Cedric que de le comparer aux deux seuls autres garçons que j'avais embrassés. Parce que oui, je n'avais embrassé personne d'autre depuis Poudlard... Enfin, Ernie Macmillan avait bien essayé après cette soirée de la brigade mais il était un peu pompette et s'était cérémonieusement excusé dès le lendemain.

J'ai, depuis Poudlard, mené une vie de nonne et après tout, ça valait mieux avec des parents comme les miens. Et dire qu'à l'époque de l'A.D., Je m'était sentie si pleine d'un courage désespéré que j'avais, quasiment pour la première fois de ma vie, osé leur désobéir en participant à des activités qui risquaient de déplaire à Ombrage. Mon père qui possède une entreprise de transports de marchandises magiques, risquait d'être dépossédé de tous ses biens et ça aurait pu mettre notre famille sur la paille mais qu'importe, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et j'ai même entraîné Marietta avec moi. C'était une question d'honneur, une chose assez stupide je suppose à côté d'une entreprise gagne-pain.  
>Et le pire, c'est que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne regrette rien.<p>

Je ne regrette pas les Patronus, les leçons, les risques avec Ombrage... J'ai longtemps culpabilisé pour les boutons de Marietta mais c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de nous à la bataille de Poudlard et j'ai compris que finalement, elle non plus ne regrettait pas.  
>Ou peut-être que si, peut-être regrette-t-elle d'avoir tout révélé à Ombrage mais allez savoir avec Marietta.<p>

Non, je ne regrette vraiment pas mon implication dans l'A.D. Par contre, si c'était à refaire, je referai certaines choses différemment. Déjà, je ne me jetterai pas dans les bras du premier garçon à qui je plais après Cédric, dusse-t-il être l'élu. Harry n'était ni assez mature ni assez amoureux pour me supporter et j'avais gâché toute possibilité d'un rapport harmonieux avec lui par la suite. Enfin... j'avais été tellement idiote et lui...

« Lui c'est un goujat, tu n'es pas la seule coupable, m'a un jour asséné Marietta qui devait en avoir assez que je lui rabâche sans cesse mes troubles amoureux. »

J'ai été si stupide. Et maintenant je me sens si honteuse à côté des glorieux héros de la guerre. Moi, j'ai beau avoir survécu à cette bataille... avoir enterré mes morts, je ne suis qu'une créature pathétique. Une midinette stupide. Et aujourd'hui encore je leur inspire tant de pitié. Quand ils me croisent au ministère, ils me saluent trop gentiment. Ce n'est pas... normal. Je suis un sac informe. Un reste de sorcière.

Et avant le combat final, j'en étais encore à draguer Harry Potter en souvenir du bon vieux temps. C'était pathétique mais j'avais passé deux ans à me faire dévorer par Michael Corner. Ce garçon qui savait mieux que moi ce qui était bon pour moi et j'avais besoin d'être regardée. J'avais besoin de ne pas décevoir. Mes Aspics avaient tant déçu mes parents et cette année partagée entre leur foyer étouffant et Michael qui voulait me changer. C'était...

J'avais cru, encore une fois et l'espace d'un instant que moi aussi, Harry Potter pourrait me sauver.

« T'es vraiment une allumeuse, Cho Chang, m'avait glissé Michael après mon petit numéro auprès d'Harry Potter. »

Lui aussi était là à la bataille finale. Même les gens les plus stupides peuvent faire les bons choix. Nous en faisions partie  
>Oui, j'étais vraiment une allumeuse. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.<br>Tout cela était tellement déplacé.


	3. Thérapie de Choc

Le matin, je me levais toujours à sept heures, même le week-end. Ensuite, j'accomplissais les corvées nécessaires à une cohabitation harmonieuse avec mes parents. Je rangeais ma chambre, faisais un peu de repassage à la baguette et remontait l'antique horloge à dragon du salon. Puis je m'habillais, me préparais un café et filais au ministère par la poudre de Cheminette.

Avec ce système, je n'avais que rarement à sortir de chez moi et mon lieu de travail même était devenu une simple extension de ma maison. Je traversais ensuite le hall et prenais l'ascenseur pour mon département en espérant ne croiser aucun Harry Potter, aucune Hermione Granger et même personne parmi mes anciens camarades de Poudlard. J'étais trop pathétique pour me présenter à eux. Grosse, engoncée dans une robe de sorcière terne avec un chapeau de sorcier dans lequel j'enfouissais mes cheveux sales, je faisais vraiment peine à voir.

A mon étage, je filais dans mon cagibi où je copiais et classais les rapports d'incidents et d'interventions liés aux Moldus. C'était vers dix heures qu'Arthur passait me dire bonjour. Il n'était pas toujours ponctuel mais n'oubliait jamais de m'adresser un aimable encouragement. Il ne me questionnait jamais sur ma famille. Après quelques tentatives, il avait compris que tout était figé et inintéressant au possible. Contrairement à Marietta, je n'avais pas de fratrie dont j'aurai pu narrer les frasques et mes parents en eux-même avait un quotidien bien huilé. Rien de nouveau. Jamais.

« Et côté cœur ? m'avait-il un jour demandé. »

C'était le semaine où Harry Potter et sa fille Ginny se mariaient. Sans doute était-il d'humeur fleur bleue.

« Rien, avais-je répondu, le néant.  
>- Ah bon ? Pourtant une jolie fille comme toi... »<p>

Il s'était arrêté net en croisant mon regard. Jolie ? Moi ? Laissez moi rire. J'étais abominable.

« Tu trouveras, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>- Monsieur Weasley, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça ne vous concerne en aucun cas, avais-je rétorqué sèchement.<br>- Tu as raison. »

Il n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.  
>Celle qui me tannait avec ça par contre, c'était Marietta avec qui je déjeunais deux fois par semaine. Quand je ne la voyais pas d'ailleurs, je me contentais de rentrer m'empiffrer chez moi, hors de question de pointer à la cafétéria du ministère et puis à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne chez moi et je n'avais donc pas à subir le regard culpabilisant de mes parents pendant que je me gavais.<p>

Marietta, donc, jolie jeune femme célibataire qui vivait seule et travaillait comme juriste dans un cabinet indépendant du ministère, enchaînait les liaisons avec enthousiasme. Elle considérait le sexe comme un besoin vital au même titre que manger et boire et me jugeait stupide d'avoir fait une croix dessus avant même d'y avoir goûté.

« On n'a pas les mêmes priorités Marietta, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas dramatique...  
>- Si ça l'est ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas... faire des trucs toute seule.<br>- Je te remercie ! Je sais très bien m'occuper toute seule ! Seulement pour ce qui est du « sexe » communément admis entre deux sujets, je juge le rapport qualité prix décevant. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de me faire belle pour attirer des garçons qui me décevront de toute façon. »

Je lui récitais ce discours fréquemment et elle répondait toujours invariablement :

« Certes, tu n'es pas au top par rapport à la Cho des jours heureux mais je connais assez peu de garçons qui cracheraient sur une proposition de ta part.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Bien sûr, ils ne s'en vanteraient pas auprès de leurs amis.  
>- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment trop franche parfois. »<p>

Et là, en général, Marietta faisait une grimace qui, bien malgré moi, me faisait perdre toute animosité envers elle. C'était une fille surprenante. Peu de gens la connaissent comme moi et je me demande parfois par quel hasard nous en sommes venues à être aussi proches et à nous connaître si bien. Elle n'est pas portée sur les liens transcendants, les sororités réellement intimes et moi même je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler de soi, de vraiment se confier. Nos deux natures ont malgré tout trouvé un équilibre idéal. Nous avons trouvé, l'une en l'autre, ce qui nous manquait. J'aime sa franchise et la capacité qu'elle a à agir comme si elle se fichait réellement de ce que pensent les autres. Elle aime... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime chez moi mais il y a sûrement quelque chose car elle doit être l'unique personne à ne pas me fréquenter par pitié.

Le jour où tout a commencé, Marietta m'avait abandonnée plus tôt que d'habitude au déjeuner pour filer retrouver son amant du moment. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qui c'était, juste qu'il s'agissait d'un homme très haut placé qui l'avait ensorcelée quand elle était jeune et qu'elle espérait bien charmer en retour pour se venger. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion mais cette histoire sentait les embrouilles et je n'avais pas franchement envie d'en savoir plus. A mes débuts au ministère, je m'étais conduite comme la Cho des jeunes années, une fada des potins et ragots en tous genre. Cette attitude m'avait collé une réputation épouvantable et j'avais perdu la confiance de quelques collègues. Je ne les estimais pas assez pour en souffrir réellement mais professionnellement, si je voulais avoir une carrière tranquille, je savais qu'il fallait que je me maintienne à l'écart de ces âneries.

Donc, Marietta m'avait abandonnée et j'ai filé dans mon bureau aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être aperçue, seule, pathétique et grosse, par d'éventuelles connaissances. Mais quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir Arthur Weasley bien installé derrière mon propre bureau, discutant avec un type à l'allure louche. Un Médicomage du secteur privé qui avait l'emblème de l'ordre mais sans le sigle de Ste Mangouste. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Cho ! s'est écrié Arthur, il faut absolument que nous te parlions... Heum... je te présente le Docteur Beurk.  
>- Beurk... comme Barjow et Beurk ? ai-je dis en me rappelant avec suspicion de cette boutique qui faisait régulièrement importer des poisons chinois par mon père.<br>- C'est cela même, je suis le fils... Enfin plus pour longtemps vu la voie que j'emprunte, a dit le Dr. Beurk avec un pauvre sourire. »

Il était gros, dégarni, et son regard était doux. Comme Arthur, il avait un air de « perdant » qui me l'a rendu immédiatement sympathique. Et puis, c'était quoi ce titre ? Docteur... ça ne voulait rien dire !

« De quoi s'agit-il, ai-je demandé en fermant la porte derrière moi ce qui nous a forcé à une promiscuité désagréable.  
>- Heu... assieds-toi Cho, je vais te rendre ta place bien entendu ! Quel rustre je fais ! s'est exclamé Arthur en se levant brusquement. »<p>

J'ai obtempéré même si cette prévenance ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Alors...  
>- Par où commencer ? a fait le Dr. Beurk.<br>- Exact... par où commencer ? Hmm... Cho, tu sais que nous cherchons à une meilleure cohabitation avec les Moldus... et ce par tout les moyens aussi étranges pourraient-ils paraître à première vue... et hum... il se trouve que... Nos intérêts pourraient... disons... rencontrer ceux du Dr. Beurk... et les tiens aussi !  
>- Comment ça ? ai-je demandé, franchement pas rassurée.<br>- Permettez, a fait le Dr. Beurk, il se trouve que je me suis beaucoup intéressée à la médecine moldue, notamment en ce qui concerne la médecine de l'esprit, chose que nous autres sorciers trouvons très dépassée. Connaissez vous le concept... disons... de la psychologie ?  
>- Il y a une rubrique dans Sorcière Hebdo qui s'appelle comme ça. Ca consiste plus ou moins à faire de la divination en analysant ce que seraient censé penser les hommes mais c'est des bêtises. Et puis, il suffit de leur demander.<br>- Ahah... Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Bon... admettons. Il se trouve que les Moldus ont donné des noms à des troubles mentaux disons... plus « bénins » que la folie même s'il n'y a rien de bénin là dedans et qu'ils s'attachent à les soigner. Parmi eux, il y a la dépression. Un état d'abattement avec perte de plaisir et de motivation caractérisée, une faible estime de soi... et... d'après ce qu'Arthur m'a dit, vous en souffririez... »

J'ai jeté un regard mauvais à Arthur. La dépression ? Rien que ça ? Mais qui n'était pas déprimé en ce monde après les épreuves qu'on avait traversé ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie de faire d'une baisse d'humeur une maladie ! Il fallait bien être Moldu pour penser à ça et perdre son temps à soigner ces bêtises. Néanmoins, je me demandais comment Arthur allait rattacher ça à la cohabitation moldue. Alors, pour les encourager à poursuivre, j'ai dit :

« Hunhun...  
>- Bien... De fait, chez les Moldus, la dépression peut se soigner. Ils ont des genres de cachets mais tout ça, c'est de la science ! Par contre, ils font des thérapies... ça implique un isolement... ou de s'occuper d'animaux et de plantes vertes et de faire des choses créatives, a hésité le Dr. Beurk dont le visage rond luisait d'une sueur anxieuse.<br>- Et ?  
>- Et je pensais à créer un équivalent de cette thérapie chez les sorciers. Une immersion en pays Moldu pour soigner la dépression d'un sorcier. Le dépaysement totale avec interdiction d'usage de la baguette ! Et puis... les Moldus sont encore plus fascinants que les animaux et les plantes vertes ! »<p>

Est-ce que ce type venait de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? C'était fort de café ! Et Arthur pensait vraiment qu'on arriverait à une meilleure entente en traitant les Moldus comme des plantes en pot ? J'ai croisé son regard. Il semblait ne pas avoir tiqué sur la dernière phrase. Il fallait dire que, trouvant lui-même les Moldus fascinants, il oubliait parfois que ces créatures étaient... disons... assez similaires à nous ? J'avais eu des amies nées moldues tout de même et leurs familles avaient l'air beaucoup plus normal que la mienne quand je les voyais à la gare.

« Cette idée de thérapie nous semblait excellente pour faire découvrir les Moldus aux sorciers disons... sous un autre jour !  
>- Et puis, ça leur donnerait une légitimité puisqu'ainsi, les Moldus seraient utiles à la communauté, a ajouté ce brave Dr. Beurk avec une candeur déconcertante.<br>- Je... je ne vais même pas souligner tout ce qu'il y a de dérangeant dans ce que vous venez de dire, j'ai soupiré.  
>- Cho ! Je t'en prie ! Ne prends pas la mouche ! s'est exclamé Arthur en voyant que j'étais sincèrement agacée, essaie de voir ça avec les yeux des sorciers les plus conservateurs et...<br>- Les Mangemorts vous voulez dire ? j'ai rétorqué avec emphase.  
>- Cho, tu sais très bien que les sorciers qui détestent les Moldus, doutent de leur utilité, voire songent à prendre l'ascendant sur eux sont bien plus nombreux que les Mangemorts... »<p>

J'ai haussé les épaules, peu encline à céder.

« Bref, a poursuivi Arthur après une hésitation, le Dr. Beurk s'est adressé à moi pour que je lui donne les autorisations pour une thérapie expérimentale et que j'organise son encadrement. Je pense que cette idée pourrait nous être très bénéfique. Le monde sorcier s'est vraiment trop coupé des Moldus et... ça pourrait lancer une mode.  
>- Ouais... safari sauvage en monde moldu, ai-je soupiré, quel progrès sur le chemin de la tolérance. Après les avoir traité comme des larves, nous y verrons des êtres au charme pittoresque prêts à servir pour l'agrément.<br>- Cho ce serait... mieux que rien non ? m'a dit Arthur en posant sur moi un regard suppliant.»

Je lui ai répondu par un coup d'œil si noir et furibond qu'il a enchaîné à toute vitesse et à voix basse :

« Enfin... on pensait à un cobaye pour cette thérapie et on pensait à toi mais je vois que ça ne t'intéresse pas alors on va te laisser en fait... »

Et en un éclair il a poussé le Dr. Beurk hors de la pièce, l'a suivi et a claqué la porte derrière lui. J'ai beau n'être ni grande, ni puissante, je suis assez douée en matière de regard mauvais. Surtout sur les bonnes pâtes comme Arthur ou Beurk à vrai dire. Je n'aurai jamais osé regarder Marietta de cette façon en fait.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à ruminer mon agacement contre ce monde. Contre l'étroitesse d'esprit ! Contre l'incompréhension ! Les gens étaient vraiment trop indignes pour exister. Parfois j'avais cette impression. Je me disais, le monde irait mieux si nous autres sorciers nous disparaissions mais d'après ce que je lisais, les Moldus étaient aussi très doués pour s'entre-tuer. Enfin, ça me rappelait cette situation atroce dans laquelle j'avais été mise à la fin de ma sixième année quand Marietta avait été accusée d'avoir trahi l'A.D. et que je comprenais la colère des autres mais que je comprenais aussi Marietta qui avait subi les pressions d'Ombrage pendant des mois sans rien dire et que je savais si mal m'expliquer que Marietta et l'A.D. avaient fini par m'en vouloir.

Heureusement, Marietta avait fini par comprendre. Si l'humanité allait en s'améliorant, il y aurait plus de Marietta.

A six heures moins cinq, je rassemblais mes affaires et à six heures pétantes, j'étais dans l'ascenseur, prête à descendre au hall pour rentrer chez moi à coup de Cheminette. Malheureusement, à je ne sais plus quel étage, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Hermione Weasley. Madame Perfection en personne. Robe impeccable, cheveux élégamment relevés, maquillage discret, un dossier très important et très responsabilisant sous le bras, elle m'a salué avec un sourire bien trop gentil.

« Cho ! Ca fait longtemps ! Eh ! Tu ne voudrais pas prendre un café avec moi avant de rentrer ? Allez ! Ca fait teeeellement longtemps. »

Un café ? Il y avait Billywig sous le panier à pique-nique !

« Heu... je suis plutôt thé et de toute façon je dois rentrer tôt parce que... on a adopté un... un Augurey ! »

J'ai pensé qu'un Augurey serait parfait pour quelqu'un comme moi qui souffrait de « dépression ». Apparemment, Hermione a pensé la même chose car elle a aussitôt pris une mine compatissante :

« Un animal... c'est bien... Ca change les idées. »

Je me suis demandé si elle avait entendu parler des thérapies. Sûrement, elle était fille de Moldu après tout.

« Oui ! Je dois me dépêcher ! »

Hermione m'a alors attrapé le bras :

« Ecoute Cho, j'ai vu Arthur et il m'a touché un mot de la situation, m'a-t-elle rapidement chuchoté avec ces airs d'illuminés qu'elle avait parfois à Poudlard, toute cette condescendance à l'égard des Moldus m'agace autant, voire plus que toi. Mais honnêtement... je dis ça pour ton bien Cho...Tu ne penses pas que ça te ferait du bien de te changer les idées ? Je ne dis pas nécessairement avec une thérapie mais en général... Et je pourrai m'occuper de ton Augurey si ça pose problème ! »

Elle avait l'air sincère, c'était ça le plus terrible. Elle avait vraiment tellement pitié de moi ! Étais-je si pathétique que ça ? Vraiment ? Étais-je le pire qu'un sorcier puisse devenir ? Vraiment ?

Marietta qui parvient toujours à voir le bon côté des choses m'aurait sûrement dit : « si on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est qu'on pense que tu vaux le coup, sinon on aurait juste pitié sans chercher à t'aider. »  
>Mais bon, Hermione Weasley était la reine des cas désespérés. La preuve, elle avait épousé Ronald Weasley, ce garçon pathétique... et elle militait toujours pour les elfes de maison qui étaient encore plus obstinés que moi en matière d'auto châtiment.<p>

Mon dieu... Hermione Weasley essayait de m'aider. J'avais vraiment touché le fond. A cet instant, sa promiscuité m'a semblé insupportable mais l'ascenseur descendait sans s'arrêter. Et autour de moi tous ces sorciers pressés et occupés se collaient les uns aux autres. Et il fallait que je respire. J'étais une raclure ! Une satanée raclure !

Même lorsque j'ai commencé à hyperventiler, à m'agiter, à crier et à pleurer, j'ai gardé l'esprit clair. Je me disais : « Mon dieu... j'en ai vraiment besoin de cette thérapie ! Mais que vont penser mes parents ? »


	4. Voyage en terre Moldue

Le Norfolk, Queen's Lynn, un job d'été et une confiscation en règle de ma baguette. Voilà ce que j'allais devoir vivre. Mais le plus dur dans cette expérience a certainement été d'expliquer tout ça à mes parents.

« C'est pour ma carrière, je ne vis pas vraiment une thérapie mais je... disons que je contrôle cette thérapie, je vérifie qu'elle soit sécurisée. Je suis inspectrice de thérapie chez les Moldus, ai-je improvisé en songeant qu'un titre officiel, aussi fictif soit-il, leur inspirerait certainement plus confiance.  
>- Ça reste une thérapie, a commenté ma mère en tournant son petit visage rond vers mon père demeuré silencieux, une thérapie, a-t-elle répété, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter à la famille ! A quoi pensais-tu ? »<p>

Ma mère avait été obligée de venir me chercher à Ste Mangouste après ma crise de panique. Les collègues avaient cru que j'avais été brièvement possédée par un esprit frappeur (ça arrivait de temps en temps aux sorciers surmenés) et Hermione qui savait très bien ce dont il s'agissait avait eu l'infinie bonté de ne pas démentir. Malgré tout, même si ma « folie » avait ici trouvé une justification, ma mère m'en avait voulu de m'être ainsi donnée en spectacle : « Les bons garçons n'épousent pas les filles qui se laissent posséder par quelqu'un d'autre que leur mari. » Oui Maman.

« Nous dirons à la famille que c'est un séminaire en pays Moldu, a asséné mon père, une thérapie, ça ne passerait pas.  
>- Tu as raison. C'est compris Cho ? »<p>

J'ai opiné du chef et suis remontée dans ma chambre me préparer pour mon « séminaire ». Je devais laisser là mon hibou Huangdi et donc le moindre espoir de contact avec le monde sorcier.  
>Par contre, la veille, dans un Sibère-Café, le docteur Beurk nous avait aidés, Marietta et moi, à nous créer une « adresse mêle » pour communiquer. C'était un peu ambitieux, rien que pour l'usage du... comment ça s'appelait déjà... un nom de rongeur... du... allons, du rat et du clavier, il nous avait fallu des heures. Le directeur de la boutique n'avait pas détaché son regard de nos personnes pendant tout le processus. Nous avions d'ailleurs dû changer de lieu au beau milieu de notre séance car Marietta, dans sa frustration, avait essayé d'user de la magie pour rallumer sa bécane ce qui avait eu pour effet d'éteindre toutes les lumières à l'électricité. Le patron, qui nous soupçonnait avant même que nous n'agissions (nous étions en habits sorciers) nous avait mis à la porte et nous avions achevé nos tentatives de manipulations dans un autre Sibère-Café.<p>

Quand il m'avait contacté par poudre de Cheminette, peu après, Arthur avait failli mourir de jalousie au récit de nos mésaventures.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu tester vous-même la thérapie ? lui avais-je alors demandé.  
>- Molly... n'aurait pas aimé. »<p>

Les Maman sont des tyrans.  
>De fait, le lendemain aux alentours de quinze heures, Arthur m'a lui-même accompagnée à mon domicile Moldu. Le Dr. Beurk, lui, resterait joignable. Si jamais j'avais besoin d'aide, j'avais toujours son mêle. Et puis, il était prévu que nous nous rencontrions toutes les deux semaines. En attendant, j'allais être libre de toute influence sorcière. Queen's Lynn était très appréciée des estivants Moldus et les sorciers n'aimaient pas ce genre d'endroit.<p>

On m'avait loué une chambre dans une charmante petite maison à colombage aux allures de cottage. Tout était aux frais de Beurk... nous n'avions pas le budget pour cela et hors de question que je paie de ma poche.  
>Après dix bonnes minutes à chercher dans le lierre qui recouvrait le muret, Arthur et moi avons trouvé la sonnette mais la propriétaire qui nous avait certainement observé de l'intérieur de la maison, est venu nous ouvrir. C'était une petite vieille au regard hostile qui nous a longuement dévisagé. Si j'étais habillée en Moldue décente (un jean large et un pull qui cachait ma disgrâce graisseuse), Arthur, lui, portait un accoutrement des plus approximatifs. La vieille l'a détaillé pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'accepter son argent en liasse de billets moldus dont Arthur avait manifestement toutes les peines du monde à se séparer. Elle nous a ensuite laissé entrer avec un déplaisir évident et nous a indiqué l'étage sans un mot. Ma chambre était là haut. Arthur est monté le premier en m'aidant à porter ma valise. Elle était pleine de vêtements moldus d'occasion que nous avions dégottés dans une friperie avec Marietta. Ça avait été un moment plutôt amusant à vrai dire mais vue les nippes que j'avais, je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à me composer une allure moldue « discrète et distinguée » dont même ma mère sorcière convaincue n'aurait pas eu à rougir. Enfin, au travail, je porterai un uniforme et j'allais beaucoup travailler. Ce ne serait pas si grave de faire la route vêtue en urluberlue...<p>

Bon si, ce serait grave.

Je me lèverai à l'aube alors !

Ou je m'achèterai des vêtements avec mon salaire ! Après tout, le taux de change pour la monnaie moldue vers la sorcière était très désavantageux ! Il valait mieux dépenser.

Ma chambre était une petite pièce douillette et bien meublée. La fenêtre donnait sur un joli petit jardinet à l'arrière cours. Il était bien entretenu et couvert de fleurs aux couleurs anarchiquement dispersées. Ma logeuse avait beau critiquer des yeux l'accoutrement d'Arthur, son sens de l'harmonie ne semblait guère mieux.  
>Ceci dit, cette vision me plaisait. C'était un peu l'état de mon esprit. En plus joyeux.<p>

« Eh bien... c'est ici qu'on se sépare Cho, a dit Arthur en me jetant un drôle de regard embarrassé, j'espère que ça va bien aller pour toi et que je ne t'ai pas encore mené dans « un de mes plans tordus ». »

Cette expression devait être de Molly.

« Ça va aller, ai-je déclaré. »

Et il était vrai qu'à cet instant, je me sentais parfaitement calme et détachée.

« Bien... donne moi ta baguette alors s'il te plaît, le Dr. Beurk a dit que...  
>- Je sais. »<p>

Je l'ai sortie de ma poche et lui ai donné. C'est un geste de grande confiance que de remettre sa baguette à une tierce personne. Arthur parut même très ému de me la prendre. Une baguette, c'est si intime... Il a fixé l'objet quelques instants, puis relevé son regard vers moi. Il était larmoyant.

« Oh, Cho... J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien. Tu... ces histoires... ça compte beaucoup pour moi.  
>- Je sais, ai-je répété. »<p>

Il a rapidement cligné des yeux et s'est retourné pour les essuyer d'un coup de manche. Puis, il est finalement sorti de la pièce et a quitté la maison en prenant trop poliment congé de ma « charmante » logeuse. Je commençais le travail demain. D'ici là, il allait falloir que je potasse à fond la brochure de_Vie Moldue_ que m'avait remis le Dr. Beurk. J'aurai dû m'y mettre plus tôt mais j'avais un peu négligé ce devoir. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais laissée porter.

« A ta place, je louerai déjà une chambre en hôtel moldu pour m'entraîner, m'avait dit Marietta, c'est terriblement angoissant d'être privé de sa baguette... et en pays moldu en plus ! »

Pour une fois, elle ne m'avait pas transmis son stress. Depuis ma crise de panique dans l'ascenseur du ministère, je vivais les choses à distance. Tout m'atteignait de façon lointaine, brumeuse. Quelque chose avait cédé et ma sensibilité trop développée s'était racornie comme une fleur morte. Un mal pour un bien. Je ne souffrais plus autant.

Pour m'occuper, j'ai déballé mes affaires et les ai installés dans la penderie. Puis, je suis sortie en repérage dans la rue. L'orientation, c'était même à la portée du plus idiot des sorciers et puis, après Poudlard, il y avait peu de risques que je me perde.

Mon lieu de travail était à deux pas ce qui me faciliterait la vie vu les horaires que j'aurai. J'ai observé la bâtisse de la promenade et suis descendue sur la plage. Un vent léger soufflait, soulevant le sable et l'abattant en milliers d'aiguilles piquantes sur la peau. Les herbes fines dansaient sous le ciel. La mer était encore verdâtre. Il ne faisait pas très beau. Pourtant, des gamins s'égayaient déjà dans les dunes. Les vacances d'été avaient commencé.

Bien vite, leur bruit m'a lassée et je suis remontée vers le nid que j'avais momentanément abandonné. A l'entrée, ma logeuse m'attendait. Elle m'a seulement tendu les clés sans me regarder. J'avais oublié. Elle n'était pas bavarde et ça m'arrangeait bien à vrai dire. Je n'avais pas le cœur à faire la conversation. Je suis remontée dans ma chambre et j'ai vu qu'un félidé avait élu domicile sur mon lit. Il m'a dévisagée d'un œil hagard et je me suis installée à côté de lui. Il s'est aussitôt mis à ronronner comme un bienheureux. Il lui en fallait peu.

Le dossier maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas été confrontée à plus de débauche technologique moldue que je n'en voyais à Londres du temps où nous faisions le trajet de notre appartement jusqu'à la gare avec mes parents. Néanmoins, l'idée de devoir utiliser des engins moldus était plus angoissant... J'ai ouvert la brochure en commençant par la salle de bain. Ça me semblait terriblement compliqué.

« Tu en penses quoi, toi ? ai-je dit au chat, s'ils y arrivent, ça ne doit pas être si dur. »

Le chat a cligné les yeux d'un air stupide. Celui là, ce n'était pas un Fléreur !  
>J'ai décidé d'abandonner l'idée de me laver ce soir. La baignoiredouche de ma salle de bain était sacrément incompréhensible. Ça me semblait bien trop ambitieux... et puis, je n'étais pas si sale. Par contre, j'ai réussi à régler le réveil pour qu'il sonne deux heures avant mon rendez-vous au travail le lendemain. Du moins l'ai-je cru mais il s'est mis à sonner aux environs de huit heures du soir au lieu de huit heures du matin. Comme je ne savais pas arrêter la bête, j'ai hésité à prévenir ma logeuse mais ai finalement opté pour une méthode plus barbare en fracassant mon modèle sur le mur.

Désemparée, je suis ensuite descendue en ville dans l'espoir de m'acheter un autre réveil puis de me trouver de quoi dîner. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais faim... j'ai donc changé de priorités et opté pour des frites dans le premier bar venu. Ça, c'était facile. La nourriture ne change pas tant que ça. Puis j'ai demandé au serveur où acheter des « réveil-matin ».

« Bah... je sais pas s'il y en aura à la supérette, a-t-il dit d'une voix traînante, mais en tous cas ils vendent des piles. »

Des piles ? Voulait-il dire : « ils en vendent des piles » ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je l'ai tout de même remercié avec affabilité et me suis mise en quête de cette fameuse supérette. Elle s'appelait le « Marché Véloce » et effectivement, on en avait vite fait le tour. Les néons hideux agressaient la vue, rien à voir avec les éclairages sorciers en clair-obscur. J'ai néanmoins tâché de repérer ce que je cherchais. Comme je ne trouvais pas, je me suis adressée à la vendeuse qui, affalée sur son comptoir, feuilletait un magazine très coloré mais très statique.

« Bah c'est là, m'a-t-elle dit en me désignant un tas de petites boîtes sur un présentoir à l'entrée. »

Elles contenaient (d'après la photo qui les ornait) une machine fluo qui s'appelait effectivement « réveil ». Néanmoins, j'étais suspicieuse. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'outil que j'avais fracassé contre le mur de ma chambre.

« C'est bien un réveil ? Ai-je demandé, ça ne ressemble pas au réveil que j'avais. »

La vendeuse m'a dévisagé d'un air surpris puis a répondu, laconique :

« C'est le modèle à cristaux digitaux ou un bidule comme ça.  
>- Bon, alors je vais en prendre un, ai-je soupiré, ça allait être encore plus dur de gérer un modèle à cristaux machinchose.<br>- Les piles sont pas incluses. Je vous en mets ? »

Encore ces satanées piles ! Considérant mes maigres finances, il fallait tout de même que je limite les achats superflus.

« Sans les piles, le réveil ne marchera pas ? ai-je demandé avec prudence.  
>- Bah non...<br>- Alors je les prends aussi.  
>- Parfait... »<p>

J'ai mis dix minutes à rassembler la somme exigée (les billets moldus sont vraiment étranges) et après cela, considérant que ça avait été un bel effort de ma part de lui donner la somme exacte, je me suis enhardie à demander :

« Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas habituée aux cristaux fluides et... »

Sur ces entrefaites, une jeune femme a débarqué dans la supérette déserte en roulant sur d'étranges appareils aux couleurs fluorescentes assorties à un casque tout aussi voyant. .

« Lettie ! S'est écriée la vendeuse dont le visage s'était subitement illuminé. »

La fille a ôté son casque, libérant une sacrée chevelure crépue, et a roulé jusqu'au comptoir :

« Yo Shirley ! »

Elles ont échangé un étrange geste de la main. Puis, elles ont commencé à parler en m'ignorant complètement. Incapable de les interrompre mais également pas très pressée de rentrer avec mes achats auxquels je ne comprenais goutte, je suis restée à les fixer jusqu'à ce que Lettie interrompe sa diatribe sur son « empaffé de patron et sa bourgeoise » pour me dévisager :

« Ya un souci ? elle m'a demandé. »

La dénommée Shirley qui avait oublié ma présence a dardé sur moi ses prunelles accusatrices.

« Je... heum... Je suis pas habituée aux modèles de réveil-matin avec des... des cristaux fluides et je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider à mettre des piles et à le régler. »

Shirley a soupiré et ouvert la bouche pour m'asséner un refus aussi poli que possible mais Lettie l'a coupée en ramassant mes achats avec un petit « Ok ». Puis elle a poursuivi sa conversation avec l'autre comme si de rien n'était tout en déballant le réveil, puis les piles qui étaient des petites capsules rondes argentées qu'elle a glissé dans un interstice de l'engin dont l'écran s'est alors illuminé. Quelle sophistication ! Et elle faisait ça comme si de rien n'était. La science moldue était vraiment fascinante.

« … Ouais cette meuf a trop un grain je te dis. Et je vous le règle à quelle heure ? m'a-t-elle alors demandé.  
>- Heu... huit heures.<br>- Au poil. Tous les jours ? a-t-elle poursuivi en triturant des boutons sans me regarder.  
>- Heu... oui.<br>- Nickel. Tenez. Et le bouton pour arrêter la sonnerie, c'est ça. Pour le reste, la notice est dans la boîte. »

J'aurai serré cette Lettie dans mes bras mais je me suis contentée de hocher la tête avec reconnaissance avant de filer. En sortant, j'ai entendu Shirley dire :

« Meuf, t'es franchement trop sympa.  
>- Bah écoute, au boulot, j'ai dix fois pires sur les bras non stop, ça t'apprends la patience !<br>- Elle a l'air gratiné quand même l'autre chinetoque. Tu penses que l'hôpital psychiatrique envoie ses patients en vacances ici ?  
>- T'exagère, elle était polie quand même. »<p>

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était un « hôpital psychiatrique » mais il était évident que j'allais devoir faire mieux pour bien m'intégrer. J'ai tâché de ne pas trop y penser. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de ce qu'elles pensaient, ces moldues...  
>En vérité, à cet instant, mon existence dépendait entièrement de leur assentiment et je me suis jurée de leur faire changer d'avis sur mon compte.<br>Dehors, la nuit était tombée et j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver ma maison mais quand j'y suis enfin parvenue, j'ai ressenti un immense soulagement. C'était mon nid. Le chat idiot m'attendait sûrement à l'intérieur et ma bougonne muette de logeuse aussi. J'allais passer une nuit tranquille, seule, libre de tout souci professionnel ou sentimental. Le reste importait peu.  
>Demain, avec le travail, les difficultés commenceraient vraiment.<p> 


	5. Au boulot Cho !

Le lendemain, je me suis levée au son insupportable de mon réveil et, après avoir tâché en vain de potasser ma brochure avant de céder à la facilité en me plongeant dans un opus de _Rencontres Enchantées_ qu'on m'avait autorisé à amener, j'ai enfilé ce qui me passait sous la main : un pull moutarde très large (mon choix) un slim violet à motifs (c'était signé Marietta) et les mocassins vernis que j'utilisais pour aller au ministère. J'ai hésité à prendre une douche mais finalement j'ai encore repoussé l'échéance et me suis contentée de m'appliquer, comme les locaux, une bonne dose d'anti transpirant en spray. C'était le Dr. Beurk qui me l'avait donné en m'assurant que j'en aurai bien besoin. Il n'avait pas tort.  
>Dans mon sac, j'ai mis une bouteille d'eau, mes clés, mon argent moldu en liasses et le journal que je devais tenir pour la <em>thérapie<em>. Le chat m'a fixée quand je suis sortie et a miaulé d'un air de reproche. Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le nourrisse.

L'air était frais mais le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. La promenade encore peu fréquentée avait une vue superbe sur la plage et l'eau miroitante. Mon lieu de travail se dressait le long de cette petite route sablée, surplombant les dunes. Le Stevenson, un petit restaurant, poissons, fruits de mer et frites à foison. Je pourrai manger sur place, ça n'allait pas arranger ma ligne. La porte de devant était fermée. Evidemment. Mais par où devais-je entrer alors ? J'ai entendu un bruit de roulettes derrière moi.

« Eh ! La fille au réveil ! »

Je me suis retournée pour apercevoir la jeune fille noire qui m'avait aidée la veille.

« Eh !  
>- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es la nouvelle plongeuse ?<br>- Heu... oui. »

Il me semblait bien que c'était le nom de mon boulot. Ce n'était pas glorieux mais il ne m'avait fallu aucune qualification. La fille m'a tendu la main :

« Lettie Beagle.  
>- Cho Chang.<br>- C'est chinois non ?  
>- Heu, oui.<br>- Très joli ! Viens, je vais te montrer l'entrée du personnel. »

Elle a fait le tour du bâtiment et m'a ouvert une petite porte arrière qui donnait sur le local à poubelles. Au moment d'entrer, j'ai été bousculée par un grand type brun.

« Eh Masood ! La pèche ? lui a demandé Lettie. »

Il lui a répondu par un grognement qui aurait pu vouloir dire absolument n'importe quoi.

« Je te présente Cho, lui a-t-elle dit, t'inquiète c'est un timide, m'a-t-elle ensuite glissé en retirant les engins roulants qu'elle avait aux pieds. »

La porte donnait sur un vestiaire où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années assez ventripotent achevait (heureusement) de se changer. Néanmoins, cette situation m'a fait violemment rougir.

« Lettie ! Les filles frappent avant d'entrer, s'est-il écrié avec un fort accent écossais.  
>- Bah Masood sortait, je pensais que ce serait bon, a rétorqué Lettie, mais tiens M'sieur grognon, je te présente la nouvelle, Cho Chang. Cho, voilà notre chef Lester McPharrel.<br>- Ouais, salut. Dis Lettie, t'as pas intérêt à me la mettre entre les pattes, c'est pas mon boulot. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toutes façon, tu commences pas avant onze heures.  
>- Je sais, je sais, Pearl m'a demandé d'arriver en avance pour lui expliquer le boulot. Vu la tronche de son CV, elle a dit, vaut mieux bien lui expliquer. Je le dis sans méchanceté hein, m'a précisé Lettie en rangeant ses rollers dans un des casiers le long du mur, je répète ce que la gérante a dit.<br>- Elle pouvait pas s'en occuper elle-même cette vieille rosse ?! S'est indigné McPharrel, ce qu'elle m'énerve l'autre là, à aller voir nos investisseurs à la ville, à se payer l'hôtel... »

Sur ces entrefaites, un garçon au visage rond et aux grandes jambes maigres est entré dans les vestiaires suivi de Masood :

« Oh non, a maugrée McPharrel en rangeant ses affaires dans un casier avant de filer dans la pièce suivante.  
>- Eh ! Tu me fuis McPharrel ? Tu sais, je sera là toute la journée avec toi dans la cuisine, en amoureux... ou plutôt en trouple avec Masood. Ca va être chouette dis, hein ? Et même fichtrement chouette !<br>- Ta gueule Alister ! lui a asséné McPharrel de l'autre pièce.  
>- Il m'adore, a commenté Alister en tournant vers Lettie son visage radieux constellé de tâches de rousseur, eh ! Mais voilà une nouvelle tête ! Alister McPharrel, neveu du premier ce qui explique qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas renvoyé. Oh ! Et accessoirement, Pearl, la gérante, c'est sa femme. Il l'adore !<br>- Ta gueule Alister ! a de nouveau crié McPharrel.  
>- De fait, quel est votre nom Ô étrangère aux cheveux de jais ?<br>- C'est Cho Chang, a dit Lettie à ma place, maintenant si ça t'ennuie pas Al, on va te laisser te changer. Cho et moi, faut qu'on cause.  
>- Pas de souci, a dit Alister. »<p>

Pendant qu'il me parlait, Masood avait lui-même commencé à ôter ses vêtements sans pudeur aucune. J'ai été ravie que Lettie m'arrache à cette atmosphère oppressante et m'invite à la suivre dans le bureau de Pearl. Il fallait d'abord traverser la cuisine et quelle cuisine ! Il y avait bien sûr les traditionnels ustensiles, couverts et casseroles et un plan de travail, mais le reste.. Seigneur ! Et j'allais travailler ici ! J'aurai dû étudier le dossier plus attentivement ! Il fallait que je le note dans le journal en observation pour les futures _thérapie_ : il serait bénéfique d'imposer un enseignement plus poussé sur la vie Moldue qu'un petit catalogue.  
>Tout était si blanc, si froid... Où étaient le four et le feu ? Tout marchait donc à l'électricité ?<br>Le bureau de Pearl aussi était dépaysant. La pièce était petite mais pleine de dossiers et de feuilles volantes et un immense ordinateur prenait l'espace du bureau. Sur les murs, des photos trop figé d'un couple radieux me fixaient. Constatant que mon regard s'attardait dessus, Lettie m'a dit :

« T'as vu hein ? On peine à croire que c'est Lester sur ces photos mais si, c'est bien lui. A une époque, ce vieux bonhomme était heureux. »

Elle s'est assise derrière l'ordinateur et a cliqueté quelques instants. Je la fixais de l'autre côté, attendant patiemment qu'elle m'invite à m'asseoir. Réalisant qu'elle n'en ferait rien, j'ai fini par prendre place de mon propre chef.

« Eh ! Mais c'est vrai que ton CV est... sacrément bizarre. C'est quoi le nom de ton école... Poudlard ? Eh beh... ils étaient bourrés quand ils ont décidé ça ? Et t'as bossé dans un ministère avec ça ? C'est pas un peu mytho ? Bah... de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. Si Pearl t'as engagée, c'est sûrement pour de très bonnes raisons. »

En l'écoutant, je maudissais intérieurement le Dr. Beurk pour ses mauvaises compétences en matière de « sévé » et espérais de toute mon âme que les « très bonnes raisons » qui m'avaient procuré cet emploi n'étaient pas un sortilège qui aurait risqué d'abîmer définitivement le cerveau de cette pauvre Moldue mal mariée.

« Du coup... t'as jamais bossé comme plongeuse, tu sais au moins en quoi ça consiste ?  
>- Heu... je dois... heum... laver la vaisselle.<br>- Principalement... mais ici on est multitâches vue qu'on a de petits effectifs. D'ailleurs tu as rencontré quasiment tout le monde, il ne manque que Pearl, la gérante... que tu as déjà dû rencontrer en fait quand tu as passé l'entretien, et Dai le second serveur. »

J'avais donc déjà « passé un entretien »... cette pauvre dame avait bel et bien été ensorcelée. Je le noterai aussi dans mon journal !

« Donc, tu fais la vaisselle, les verres doivent être lavés à la main, le reste se fait à la machine t'inquiète ! »

La machine !? C'était plutôt ça qui m'inquiétait oui !

« Tu nous aides à dresser les couverts avec Dai pour le déjeuner et le dîner et le soir tu nettoies le plan de travail et l'évier et sort les poubelles. On te demandera aussi de participer au ménage.»

Une thérapie qu'il disait ? J'allais purement et simplement devenir Rusard !

« Très bien, ai-je articulé.  
>- Du coup, je vois que tu as déjà signé le contrat. Le lundi est libre. Tu as vu les horaires, aujourd'hui je t'ai fait venir tôt mais tu travailleras de midi à quatorze heures et de dix huit heures à vingt deux heures même si honnêtement, tu risques de finir plus tard. »<p>

« J'avais déjà signé ? » Mais dans quoi Beurk m'avait-il embarquée ?

« Donc suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter. »

Tout était atrocement technologique et je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça marchait. Enfin, en observant Lettie, j'ai trouvé comment allumer la lumière mais rien de tout cela n'était évident de prime abord. Heureusement, comme Lettie a dû penser que ce modèle précis ne m'était pas familier (du moins je l'espère) elle a pris le temps de me montrer comment fonctionnait la machine à laver. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir tout retenu mais j'ai fait comme si en croisant les doigts pour que ça marche. Ensuite, Lettie m'a montré le restaurant en lui-même. Il était plutôt petit mais il y avait une terrasse et des chaises à installer dehors.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à m'aider à le faire, ce sera déjà ça, ensuite on fera le tour pour le local à poubelles dont tu garderas les clés. Pearl, Lester et Alister vivent ici mais le soir, c'est au dernier parti de fermer les cuisines donc tu auras aussi cette clé là au cas où. On a aussi une femme de ménage qui passe mais elle a ses clés. »

Tout en m'inondant d'informations, Lettie avait commencé à installer les tables et chaises.

« Moi je suis serveuse... Enfin un genre de maître d'hôtel à notre échelle en fait. Bref c'est moi la chef et l'autre type qui ne va pas tarder, Dai, est à ma botte ! Non je plaisante, il a un contrat comme tout le monde. Il va être content de s'être trouvé une inférieure hiérarchique. Je plaisante ! Eh, tu penses quoi d'Alister ? Il est un peu relou hein ? Mais il est pas méchant. Je préfère Masood qui est plus viril mais c'est Alister qui fait du rentre dedans.  
>- Honhon, ai-je fait ce qui ne signifiait rien mais que Lettie a manifestement interprété comme une réponse censée.<br>- Allez viens, local à poubelles maintenant ! Comme c'est poétique ! »

Lorsqu'on est arrivées à l'arrière du restaurant, un type était en train d'attacher un drôle d'engin Moldu à deux roues à une armature en métal à l'entrée.

« Dai ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'est exclamée Lettie.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis pile à l'heure comme d'habitude ! C'est toi qui m'exploites !<p>

Le type s'est relevé et m'a souri :

« Nouvelle ?  
>- C'est ça ! a répondu Lettie à ma place, je te présente notre plongeuse, Cho Chang !<br>- C'est chinois ?  
>- Ouais, a encore dit Lettie en ouvrant le local, viens jeter un œil Cho. »<p>

Comme Dai restait planté devant moi, je n'osais pas rejoindre Lettie encore. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et me fixait avec une impolitesse notable.

« Ouais, bonne chance, a-t-il finalement marmonné. »

Et il est entré dans le restaurant.

« Il est dans son monde mais il se débrouille pas trop mal au service. C'est un étudiant et il bosse en saisonnier comme toi, m'a expliqué Lettie, bref, comme tu le vois, on fait le tri sélectif alors tu fais gaffe ! En théorie on fait le tri avant de jeter mais Alister est un sacré boulet. N'hésite pas à le reprendre dans les cuisines mêmes.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est pas trié, ai-je demandé en observant avec circonspection les étranges symboles qui ornaient les poubelles.<br>- Mais la planète meurt Cho ! Enfin ! Ai un peu le sens de l'écologie ! »

Après ça, elle s'est allumée une cigarette en attendant que Dai achève de se changer à l'intérieur. Puis, nous sommes rentrées et j'ai eu droit à un bel uniforme composé d'une veste blanche à col mao, d'un pantalon également blanc et de sabots. Il faudrait aussi que j'attache mes cheveux en chignon. Lettie m'aiderait à les arranger une fois que je me serai changée aux toilettes. En me voyant passer avec mon uniforme, Alister m'a lancé :

« Bah alors Cho ! Tu vas pas te déshabiller aux vestiaires comme tout le monde. »

Comme Lettie n'était pas là pour répondre à ma place, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de lui dire :

« Crois-moi Alister, tu ne veux pas voir ça. »

Il a éclaté de rire :

« C'est une marrante !  
>- Ta gueule Alister ! lui a asséné McPharrel, et travaille pour une fois ! »<p>

Aux toilettes, le bruit des cuisines parvenait de façon étouffée. Et dire que j'allais vivre dans cette atmosphère survoltée, moi qui avais passé pour ainsi dire ma vie dans un bureau. Beurk ne m'avait vraiment pas choisi un travail très approprié. J'ai enfilé mon uniforme et suis retournée aux vestiaires pour les ranger dans un casier. Dai était encore là (mais habillé bien sûr) et il m'a regardée passer.

« Tu stresses ? 'a-t-il demandé, faut pas.  
>- Certainement, mais je ne crois pas que ce genre d'injonction va m'aider justement, ai-je soupiré plus pour moi-même que pour lui. »<p>

Il a ri.

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

Puis il s'est levé et a rejoint Lettie en salle. Moi, il allait falloir que je commence le travail.  
>Ça a été... une rude journée et j'ai passé le peu de temps de pause que j'avais entre quatorze et dix huit heures, à noircir mon journal de remarques cinglantes à l'égard de Beurk. Il faudrait que je trouve un Sibère-Café dès ce soir pour lui dire ce que je pensais par mêle ! Cette <em>thérapie<em>... ce n'était vraiment pas une sinécure ! Et puis en quoi devenir une esclave allait-il m'aider à aller mieux ? J'étais debout constamment, j'enchaînais les verres à la chaîne et quand il n'y avait plus de vaisselle, on m'appelait de tous les côtes : « la poubelle déborde ! Va la vider ! » « Tu peux passer un coup de balai sous la table numéro 9, ils avaient un petit chien et il a laissé des poils partout... et peut-être autre chose d'ailleurs ? » « Cho... quand on vide une poubelle, il faut mettre un nouveau sac ! Pas ramener l'ancien ! Que vont penser les éboueurs, les pauvres ! »« Lave-toi les mains au karcher et va nous chercher ci et ça dans la chambre froide tiens (chambre où j'aurai pu mourir enfermée si le pressé McPharrel n'avait pas envoyé Masood à ma suite, voyant que je ne revenais pas assez vite) !

Si le lave-vaisselle a fonctionné après un quart d'heures d'essais divers ce qui, à mon sens, était tout à fait honorables, mes diverses tentatives de rangement de vaisselle à l'intérieur ont eu des effets assez peu concluants. J'ai ébréché deux tasses, cassé une assiette et tordu une ribambelle de petites cuillères. Sans compter que la moitié des ustensiles devaient être de nouveau rincés à la main car ils n'étaient lavés que de manière incomplète. Je commençais à douter de la technologie moldue mais manifestement, tout cela était de mon fait. Exaspéré par ma lenteur, McPharell a d'ailleurs ordonné à Alister de me donner une leçon en organisation à la pause et il en a évidemment profité pour me faire du rentre-dedans.

« Pauvre petite Cho, tu es une princesse n'est-ce pas ? Peu habituée à ce genre de travaux. Mais vois-tu, une fois qu'on l'a apprivoisé, le lave-vaisselle est un formidable ami qui te permettra d'épargner ces jolies petites mains. »

J'ai retiré ma main de la sienne en rougissant tout en tâchant de le regarder avec le plus de méchanceté possible.

« J'aime les femmes sauvages, m'a-t-il glissé en mettant la machines en marche après avoir achevé d'aligner les tasses à l'étage supérieur.  
>- Ta gueule Alister ! lui a crié McPharrel, t'es pas payé pour faire le joli cœur ! »<p>

La première session a été éprouvante mais après la deuxième session, le soir, j'étais tout simplement morte. Ca passait trop vite, de façon trop intense, c'était trop fatigant. Et surtout, je me sentais presque aussi lamentable qu'au ministère. Mais presque seulement, c'était peut-être un progrès.  
>Au moment de partir, Lettie m'a appelée dans la salle. J'ai cru à un nouveau travail mais elle m'avait simplement servi un verre d'une boisson transparente qui sentait un peu comme le Whisky Pur Feu.<p>

« Tu verras Pearl demain, a-t-elle dit, tâche d'être plus performante. »

Puis, en constatant que j'étais au bord des larmes, elle m'a gentiment attrapé par les épaules :

« Eh ! T'inquiète pas, c'est toujours dur au début. Allez, bois un coup et va te coucher. C'est moi qui fermerai derrière toi.»

J'ai opiné du chef, la gorge trop serrée pour parler, et me suis enfilée cul sec le verre ce qui m'a donné l'impression d'avoir avalé un mélange de Poussos et du produit que j'utilisais pour la vaisselle. Quelle journée.


	6. La chaîne du Chaud

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillée par le cri de ma logeuse. Terrifiée, j'ai cherché immédiatement à attraper ma baguette avant de me rappeler que je ne l'avais plus. Je me suis ensuite levée et ça a fait : « Frotch »... Oui... « Frotch » très exactement. Le sol était complètement imbibé d'eau. Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
>Oh non...<p>

J'avais oublié d'éteindre le robinet quand j'avais pris ma douche la veille (beaucoup de douches sorcières fonctionnent à la baguette magique il faut dire). En me précipitant vers la salle de bain, j'ai reconstitué les derniers événements. Le pommeau, d'abord accroché en hauteur avait pendant un certain temps gaspillé l'eau en l'envoyant directement dans le siphon, puis, sans doute à cause des irrégularités du débit, il était tombé sur... disons... l'équivalent du dos pour un pommeau de douche et depuis, l'eau était projetée hors de la baignoire à travers la salle de bain. Ca avait manifestement duré un certain temps car ça avait atteint ma chambre et que ça avait même goutté à l'étage inférieur d'où ma logeuse a surgi, hors d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué nom de nom ! »

Elle m'a bousculée et s'est précipitée vers la douche pour stopper la montée des eaux sans prendre garde à ses pantoufles à lapins roses qui se sont égayés dans les flaques avec de joyeux « Frhhsssh ». Elle m'a ensuite lancé un regard terrible dont l'effet dramatique était tout de même légèrement gâché par sa chemise de nuit en satin rose et les mèches hirsutes qui sortaient de son bonnet de nuit à dentelle.  
>Je l'ai fixée un moment en silence, tétanisée, puis, je me suis rappelée de mes bonnes manières et j'ai débité :<p>

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai aucune excuse... Je vous donnerai des billets pour réparer les dégâts et je vais éponger et je partirai ensuite. »

J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas pleurer et j'ai pris en main l'éponge qui traînait près de l'évier pour commencer ma tâche tout de suite. Ma logeuse m'a regardé faire, puis elle a soupiré et elle a quitté la pièce. A ma grande surprise, cependant, elle est remonté deux minutes plus tard avec des seaux et une serpillière ainsi qu'une éponge plus conséquente.

« Allez-y plutôt avec ça, m'a-t-elle dit en me tendant la serpillière. »

Et elle s'est aussitôt mise à l'ouvrage avec l'éponge. Nous avons travaillé ainsi en silence jusqu'à l'aube. Je n'osais rien dire. J'étais terriblement embarrassée. Quand nous avons enfin achevé d'éponger et de sécher comme nous pouvions le carrelage et le plancher de ma chambre, la logeuse s'est laissée tomber sans cérémonie sur mon lit. Le chat s'y était installé et ronronnait comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était. J'avais quant à moi terriblement mal au dos mais je n'osais pas me reposer. Tout était de ma faute. Plus de logement. Ma thérapie et ma courte carrière de plongeuse s'en trouvait sévèrement compromises.

« Allez ! Asseyez-vous au moins espèce de nigaude ! m'a asséné la vieille en tapotant sur le matelas. »

Tremblante, j'ai obéi. Le chat a ronronné de plus belle et j'ai distraitement enfoui ma main dans ses longs poils.

« Duc vous aime bien, a commenté ma logeuse, mais bon, ce chat aime tout le monde. C'est un idiot.  
>- Ah. »<p>

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

« Il s'appelle Duc parce qu'il ressemble à un hibou Grand Duc. Moi, appelez-moi Prue.  
>- Heu... moi c'est Cho.<br>- Je sais... et vous êtes une sacrée imbécile ! Enfin ! Je ne veux pas croire qu'on n'apprend pas à se servir d'une douche en Chine !  
>- En fait je ne suis jamais allée en Chine.<br>- Je sais. »

Elle a soupiré.

« Si le parquet ne gonfle pas trop, je ne gonflerai pas non plus votre note. Enfin, vous paierez quand même un supplément pour l'eau gaspillée.

Seigneur... les Moldus PAYAIENT pour l'eau... c'était tellement misérable.

« C'est la moindre des choses, ai-je répondu.  
>- Très bien. Bon, maintenant, je sais ce qui nous requinquerait. »<p>

Prue s'est levée doucement et s'est étirée au pied du lit.

« Venez, nous allons faire du thé. »

Je l'ai suivie en bas et Duc, un chat décidément assez peu indépendant, nous a emboîté le pas. La cuisine et le salon étaient tapissés d'un papier peint à fleurs, mauve dans la cuisine, roses et blanches dans le salon. Les parures jaune canaris du canapé et des fauteuils juraient admirablement avec. Les murs étaient cependant ornés de cadres à photo qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et cachaient le papier peint. On y voyait des enfants pris sur le vif au point qu'on aurait pu croire à des photos sorcières si les adultes à côté d'eux n'avaient pas posé avec si peu de naturel.

« Ce sont vos petits enfants, ai-je demandé à Prue qui avait disparu dans la cuisine.  
>- Non, ce sont mes frères et sœurs, mes neveux ou mes petits neveux. Ça dépend desquels. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. »<p>

Seigneur ! Maman n'aurait pas apprécié.  
>Je me suis assise dans un fauteuil et Duc est aussitôt monté sur mes genoux en ronronnant. Un cadre en noir et blanc juste en face de moi montrait quatre enfants hilares tâchant de présenter à l'appareil les grenouilles qu'ils avaient attrapées dans leurs filets mais les bestioles se débattaient manifestement. Deux filles, deux garçons, j'ai reconnu Prue. Elle avait une dent en moins et les cheveux taillés en champignon. Comme c'était étrange de l'imaginer à cet âge là.<p>

Prue est ressortie de la cuisine. Elle avait ôté ses chaussons trempés et marchait pieds nus. Elle a posé le plateau de thé sur la table et nous a servies avant de s'asseoir.

« Je vous ai reconnue, ai-je dit en désignant la photo. »

Prue s'est retournée. Son petit visage renfrogné s'est détendu brièvement.

« Oui, c'était moi. »

Elle a ri doucement :

« J'étais déjà la plus moche des quatre mais quand on jouait comme ça, je m'en fichais. »

J'ai hoché la tête et soufflé sur mon thé en songeant que Prue n'était pas laide du tout. Je me suis demandé qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête. Si c'était sa mère, son père... un autre imbécile... J'ai aussi songé que je n'avais jamais vu de photos de mes parents quand ils étaient enfants. Les aurai-je seulement reconnus, eux, dans les visages lisses et souriants de ceux qui ont déjà des gros chagrins mais si peu de soucis ?  
>Cette pensée m'a rendue un peu triste mais Prue en a interrompu le fil en me demandant :<p>

« Alors, vous travaillez au Stevenson, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui, comme plongeuse. »<p>

Elle a hoché la tête d'un air compatissant :

« C'est dur. »

J'ai souri :

« Ca ira. »

Et sur le coup, je le pensais. Hélas, à force de boire du thé en papotant timidement avec Prue, j'en ai oublié l'heure et je suis arrivée en retard au travail. Dans ma précipitation, j'ai ouvert la porte arrière sans frapper et suis tombée nez à nez avec Dai qui, le visage masqué par le T-shirt qu'il était en train de retirer, a poussé un petit couinement bizarre.

« Ouah ! Fait froid ! Ferme la porte ! »

J'ai obéi et j'ai filé sans demander mon reste. Dans la cuisine, je me suis heurtée à Lettie :

« T'es en retard bon sang ! Grouille toi et va te changer, Pearl veut te voir dans son bureau. »

Pearl. Mon dieu, quelle image elle devait déjà avoir de moi ! Je me suis précipitée vers les toilettes. J'étais mal coiffée, j'ai attaché mes cheveux en chignon aussi serré que possible, puis j'ai enfilé mon haut sans le déboutonner ce qui a ruiné tout mon ouvrage capillaire. C'est ainsi que je suis arrivée hirsute, essoufflée et le col à moitié boutonné à la porte de Pearl. C'était une femme grande et mince dont l'opulente chevelure grise formait un triangle parfait. Elle avait des lunettes en demi lune à monture fantaisiste et portait ce jour là, un pull vert d'eau à motifs moutarde.

« Cho Chang ? Nous nous sommes déjà vues...  
>- Oui, bonjour... »<p>

J'ai hésité à l'appeler Pearl ou simplement madame mais comme je ne parvenais à décider ce qui serait le plus approprié, j'ai répété :

« Bonjour...  
>- Tu es en retard, a-t-elle constaté en détournant ses yeux de moi pour se fixer de nouveau sur l'écran.<br>- Eh... oui. Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai heu... eu...  
>- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je me fiche de tes justifications. Tâche simplement d'être à l'heure les prochaines fois ! Lettie t'a déjà tout expliqué ?<br>- Heu... oui.  
>- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Au travail ! »<p>

Je suis sortie et me suis mécaniquement placée à mon poste. Cette journée là s'est avérée aussi rude que la précédente. Si je commençais déjà à prendre des habitudes, le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas. Heureusement, me voir enguirlandée par sa femme a rendu McPharrel beaucoup plus prévenant à mon égard. J'allais comprendre par la suite, que s'attirer le courroux d'un des époux équivalait toujours à gagner la sympathie de l'autre ce qui était une sacrée consolation. Seule Lettie parvenait à s'entendre avec les deux McPharrel. Cette fille était douée.

Le matin, McPharrel m'a expliqué rapidement ce qu'il valait mieux laver en priorité et a asséné des « ta gueule » à Alister avant même que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche pour me taquiner. J'ai donc pu travailler plus efficacement même si ce n'était pas encore ça.  
>A la pause, Masood, Alister, Dai, Lettie et moi sommes allés manger des croque-monsieur sur la jetée. L'air s'était réchauffé. L'été approchait finalement pour de vrai.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fichu pour arriver aussi tard ? m'a demandé Lettie qui s'était assise à côté de moi, les pieds dans le vide.  
>- J'ai eu des... des problèmes de douches. Ça n'arrivera plus.<br>- Sûrement mais je suis sûre que t'inventeras un autre problème... Bah... tant que Lester t'aime bien... »

Elle a ensuite enchaîné sur des questions d'usage, d'où je venais, ce que je faisais dans la vie. J'ai évoqué un travail de bureau ennuyeux, le besoin de changer de cadre. Je restais vague et lui posais beaucoup de questions pour la faire parler en tâchant d'être pertinente et de ne pas montrer mon incompétence en matière de trucs moldus. Je me suis néanmoins montrée trop hésitante en évoquant ses engins à roues (les rollers) et elle a ri de mon ignorance sans toutefois y prêter trop attention.  
>A côté, les garçons faisaient les idiots Dai et Alister avaient entrepris de pousser Masood à l'eau. Peine perdue, c'était un imperturbable roc qui constatait avec amusement le fruit de leurs efforts.<br>Puis Masood et Alister sont retournés au travail et Dai a commencé à errer sur la jetée. Finalement, il est rentré au Stevenson mais est ressorti peu après avec un livre de « mécanique ». Un genre de traité de science moldue.

« Le geek, a constaté Lettie avec un petit rire dédaigneux, enfin, c'est peut-être ton style. J'ai l'impression qu'il a grave flashé sur toi. »

Elle a sorti une cigarette de sa poche et l'a flegmatiquement allumée :

« Alister aussi mais Alister flashe sur tout le monde. Dai... je sais pas. Il a quand même demandé si tu étais là ce matin, quand tu n'étais pas encore arrivée. D'habitude il évoque pas vraiment les gens.  
>- Heu... Ca prouve rien, ai-je bégayé. »<p>

Lettie m'a jeté un regard incertain, puis, elle a bondi sur ses pieds.

« Arrivage de gnomes et mâles musclés ! a-t-elle beuglé. »

Le camp de vacances d'à côté avec ses mouflets et ses moniteurs bronzés se déversait en effet sur la plage. J'ai pensé que ce n'était guère prudent de se baigner après le repas mais en réalité, nous étions décalés. Ils avaient dû déjeuner bien avant nous. En les voyant, Dai a aussitôt lâché son livre et a commencé à... se déshabiller. Bon, il avait son maillot en dessous de son pantalon (ce qui n'était guère hygiénique) mais tout de même.

« Comment tu mates ! a ricané Lettie, bon, je vais me mettre en maillot aussi. »

Et elle m'a laissée en plan. Un peu abattue, j'ai songé que j'aurai dû amener un livre pour garder contenance avant de me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas vraiment sortir avec un exemplaire animé de Rencontres Enchantées. J'ai donc décidé de chercher un libraire pour me trouver d'instructives lectures moldues. Je suis rentrée dans le Stevenson avec mes chaussures pleines de sable au grand dam de McPharrel qui venait de passer un coup. Suite à cela, Pearl m'a répondu très aimablement quand je l'ai questionné sur des « marchands de livres » (je n'ai pas osé dire « libraire » de peur que le titre ne soit pas le même en sorcier ou moldu mais en fait, on disait pareil).  
>J'ai acheté les titres les plus vendus et les plus roses qui m'ont tenu compagnie pendant la pause même si Alister, qui ne jurait que par la « fantasy » s'est moqué de moi et de mes trucs de « fifille ». Quand je lui ai demandé ce que ses lectures avaient de plus que les miennes, il a expliqué d'un ton docte :<p>

« Les miennes font rêver et travailler l'imagination je te ferai dire ! J'ai des dragons, des donjons, des magiciens, moi... Ca c'est original. »

J'ai haussé les épaules :

« Figure-toi, Alister, que les véritables histoires d'amour sont bien plus rares que les sorciers. »

Enfin, il fallait tout de même admettre que mes livres n'étaient pas fameux. Fifi Lafolle écrivait tout de même mieux que ces Helen Fielding, Barbara Cartland et autres Lauren Weisberger. Enfin, ça détendait et ça m'apprenait quantité de choses sur le monde moldu. Je n'en demandais pas plus.

« Pourquoi tu ne te baignes pas, Cho ? A demandé Alister en voyant Lettie revenir dans son bikini blanc, répandant du sable partout ce qui a fait encore hurler McPharrel.  
>- Et toi donc ? »<p>

Il a rougi et grimacé d'un air comique :

« Bah écoute, je suis bourré de charme et aucune fille ne me résiste mais vraiment... les maillots de bain ne me flattent pas.  
>- Eh bien on est deux. »<p>

Je le préférais quand il faisait preuve de ce genre d'honnêteté ce brave Alister.  
>Juste le temps de nous rendre présentable et il fallait nous remettre au travail. Encore une fois, ça a été éprouvant. Mais je prenais le rythme. Je ne pensais à rien au travail. Même plus à mes collègues. J'avais mal au dos, aux mains et aux pieds à rester debout constamment mais au moins. Je ne réfléchissais pas.<p>

Faire ça toute ma vie aurait été vraiment dur mais là, ça m'aidait à me vider réellement la tête. Et puis, la perspective de rentrer et de retrouver Prue et son hideux salon plein de magnifiques photos ou peut-être, de discuter encore avec Lettie, ça m'aidait. Peut-être cette thérapie ne serait pas si catastrophique après tout...  
>Ce soir là, quand je suis sortie après avoir fermé le bâtiment, j'ai vu que Dai était encore là. Il avait son machin Moldu et a sursauté quand il m'a vue sortir.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui ai-je demandé, tu n'es pas rentré ?  
>- La chaîne est partie, a-t-il dit en désignant son engin... j'étais sûre de l'avoir vu dans le dossier, comment appelait-on ça ?<br>- Ah...  
>- Et toi, tes problèmes de douche ? »<p>

Je l'ai dévisagé avec surprise. Lui, s'était penché vers son engin et le triturait dans un cliquetis métallique, faisant tourner la roue.

« Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Lettie, a-t-il finalement dit en constatant ma surprise, alors, ça s'est arrangé ?  
>- Ouais... ça peut aller.<br>- Tant mieux, a-t-il lâché avant de se redresser, je crois que ça va marcher. Je te ramène ?  
>- Heu... j'habite loin.<br>- Raison de plus, je peux au moins t'avancer.  
>- Je suis très lourde.<br>- Le terrain est plat, ça ira. »

J'ai soupiré et me suis fermement campée sur mes deux pieds.

« En fait, tu as peur de la vitesse, non ? Tu as peur qu'on tombe ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais ça tout le temps. »

Moi ? Peur ? Ce type ne m'avait jamais vu voler sur un balai c'était clair ! Je me suis assise comme j'ai pu à l'arrière de son engin et j'ai croisé les bras.

« Eh, accroche toi quand même, m'a-t-il glissé. »

J'ai soupiré en prenant une mine de martyre mais me suis néanmoins collée à lui en serrant sa taille entre mes bras. Son corps, à travers sa chemise et son T-shirt, était incroyablement chaud. Une vraie petite bouillotte.

« Ca va ? m'a-t-il demandé.  
>- Hanhan, ai-je fait en hochant la tête ce qui pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi mais qu'il interpréta comme un oui. »<p>

Il a démarré son engin et, ne pouvant réfréner une certaine inquiétude, j'ai resserré ma prise sur sa taille. Il ne l'a pas fait remarquer et nous avons glissé dans la nuit. Le vent me battait le visage et est venu s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop me serrer contre Dai.

« C'est par où chez toi ? a-t-il questionné après quelques mètres. »

Je lui ai indiqué la route et nous sommes rapidement parvenus devant la maison d'hôte de Prudence. En descendant du vélo, j'ai un peu perdu l'équilibre. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un vol en balai. C'était moins rapide mais tellement moins confortable aussi. On sentait les moindres aspérités de la route. Et ces barres de fer... et ce cliquetis.

« Ca va ? m'a-t-il encore demandé.  
>- Ouais, t'inquiète pas ! »<p>

Il m'a regardé un moment en silence. Je n'osais pas partir. C'était très embarrassant. Finalement, il a fouillé dans ses poches et en a sorti... l'équivalent Moldu d'une plume et un emballage de bonbon sur lequel il a griffonné quelque chose qu'il m'a ensuite tendu.

« Si tu as d'autres soucis, appelle moi. Je suis pas un crack mais je touche ma bille en plomberie. »

J'ai ri bien malgré moi :

« Qui dit encore « crack » et « je touche ma bille » ?  
>- Avec des amis on milite pour la sauvegarde des expressions ringardes, a-t-il dit avec un sourire, soulagé, m'a-t-il semblé, d'avoir malgré lui allégé l'atmosphère.<br>- D'accord. J'y penserai. »

Ce qu'il avait noté sur le papier était donc un numéro de téléphone. J'étais très fière de me rappeler de ce que ça signifiait.

« Faudrait qu'on sorte aussi... ensemble... fin avec l'équipe, Lettie, tout ça... Un bowling par exemple ?  
>- Ouais... ai-je dit sans savoir ce qu'était un bouline.<br>- Super, a-t-il dit.  
>- Super... ai-je répété. »<p>

Et un nouveau silence pesant s'est abattu sur nous.

« Ouais... faudrait que j'y aille, ai-je dit.  
>- Ouais. »<p>

Nous sommes restés encore un instant à nous regardant comme des demeurés, puis j'ai filé à l'intérieur sans un regard vers lui. Prudence m'a interpelée alors que je traversais le hall en vitesse, impatiente de me retrouver seule dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Cho ? C'était qui ce jeune homme ?  
>- Un collègue de travail, lui ai-je lancé en espérant sans grand espoir que la discussion en reste là mais elle a enchaîné :<br>- Venez ici un peu. »

Je suis entrée dans son salon à présent familier et me suis assise en face d'elle, dans un fauteuil défoncé jaune canaris. Sur l'accoudoir, Duc, le chat hibou ronronnait doucement. Cette créature nerveuse et maigre sous ses kilos de poils était vraiment incroyablement peu farouche.

« Servez-vous, a dit Prue en m'indiquant la théière et les tasses posées sur la table.  
>- Vous... attendiez quelqu'un ? ai-je hésité.<br>- Eh bien oui, vous ! Alors, c'est un collègue ? Et il vous a raccompagnée... et donné son numéro.  
>- Heu... Je crois oui, ai-je dit en essayant de ne pas verser trop de thé.<br>- Et il n'est pas vilain.  
>- Hon hon...<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
>- Qu'on devrait sortir ensemble...<br>- Ahah ! s'est écriée Prue d'un air victorieux.  
>- Avec les collègues... au bouline, ai-je précisé.<br>- Ah... c'est qu'il est timide. C'est encore plus mignon. »

Elle a gloussé et m'a tendu sa propre tasse pour que je la remplisse de thé. J'ai souri doucement. Dai ne me plaisait pas plus que ça mais qu'elle confirme l'impression que j'avais... de ne pas le laisser indifférent, ce n'était pas désagréable.  
>Mais c'était méchant. Je ne m'intéressais pas à lui ! Je ne voulais plus d'un homme et à fortiori d'un Moldu. Cette idée était stupide. J'étais en thérapie ! Ce n'était pas un amour de vacances !<p>

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, ai-je murmuré avant de souffler sur mon thé trop chaud.  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? m'a demandé Prue, ça n'engage à rien de sortir.<br>- Pour vous autres peut-être, mais sortir avec un garçon c'est toujours trop sérieux pour moi. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que je ne lui plais même pas. »

Prue m'a souri :

« Ce qui compte c'est de savoir s'il vous plaît à vous.  
>- Pas vraiment, ai-je admis avec franchise.<br>- Alors la question est réglée. »

Elle était loin de l'être.


	7. Équilibre précaire

Le lendemain, je suis arrivée au restaurant en avance et j'ai trouvé Lettie qui se changeait dans les toilettes. Alister m'avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnel pour justifier la présence de double vestiaires ce qui l'aurait bien arrangé si nous autres femelles ne nous étions pas entêtées à nous changer dans les toilettes.

« Ca va mieux depuis hier ? m'a demandé Lettie, pas de nouvelle catastrophe ?  
>- Je ne sais pas si c'est une catastrophe... mais Prue pense que j'ai une touche avec... Dai, ai-je chuchoté du bout des lèvres.<br>- Sérieux ? s'est écriée Lettie, j'en étais sûre ! Mais c'est qui Prue ?  
>- Ma logeuse mais chut... les murs sont fins ici.<br>- Ta logeuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là dedans ?  
>- Elle m'a espionné... Dai m'a raccompagné...<br>- Et ? »

Elle était en train d'attacher ses bouclettes folles sur le sommet de son crâne en aplatissant ses petites mèches et la manœuvre, lui tirant la peau du visage, lui donnait l'air complètement dément. Cet état aurait dû m'avertir que tout cela n'était guère prudent mais je lui ai quand même répondu :

« Bah et... heu... il m'a dit « il faut qu'on sorte ensemble... » enfin, « il faudrait » et ensuite il a précisé qu'il pensait à une sortie avec tous les collègues.  
>- Ouais... en gros il s'est rattrapé aux branches. Le lâche ! Ya pas un vrai homme en ce bas monde !<br>- Il pensait à... un bouline, ai-je hésité toujours sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.  
>- Bowling ! Bah ce serait cool écoute. On n'a qu'à faire ça lundi et au dernier moment on annule tout et vous vous retrouvez tous les deux. »<p>

Je l'ai dévisagée avec perplexité.

« Mais je veux pas être seule avec lui ! Il est gentil mais... mais je veux pas... enfin. »

Lettie a souri. Mon trouble l'amusait. Elle m'a posé les mains sur les épaules :

« Du calme madame Stress ! On fera comme tu voudras. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais au boulot ! »

La journée s'est passée comme d'habitude. Je ne me faisais pas vraiment au rythme de travail mais je surnageais. Et puis, la machine à laver ne me résistait plus et je gérais les interrupteurs du local à poubelles et le tri sélectif. La plonge avec les verres me faisait toujours mal au dos mais pendant le petit ménage après le rush de midi, Masood nous a mis la radio Moldue et je dois dire que ce n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille. Passer la serpillière en rythme s'avérait même plutôt amusant et McPharrel lui-même ne m'a pas reprochée d'être trop lente ce jour là. Une de ses chansons préférées était passé, ça suffisait à le radoucir. Ensuite, pause pour ceux qui ne cuisinaient pas et reprise pour nous à dix huit heures. J'avais emporté des livres pour meubler ma solitude mais Lettie nous a proposé à Dai et moi d'aller faire un tour à la plage.

« Ce serait quand même dommage de ne pas en profiter alors qu'on bosse à côté, a-t-elle commenté, je me demande même si je ne vais pas piquer une tête. »

Je n'avais pas de maillot de bain et aucune envie d'exhiber mon corps gras de toute façon. Dai, lui, avait encore son bermuda sous son pantalon. C'était un habitué de la baignade, je l'avais déjà vu plonger avec les moniteurs du camp d'à côté. D'ailleurs, les mouflards étaient de sortie et avaient envahi la plage. Un groupe de garçons lui a réclamé à grand cris son « Godzilla » et il s'est jeté à l'eau pour resurgir dans un tourbillon d'écume en poussant des cris de bête. Avec son corps maigre, il faisait un piètre monstre mais les mômes adoraient. Lettie qui avait enfilé un bikini très échancré a trempé un orteil dans l'eau et déclaré que c'était trop froid. Néanmoins, sa sortie n'avait pas été vaine car les monos mâles ne l'ont pas quittée des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rhabille... et vienne discuter avec eux au prétexte d'allumer sa cigarette.  
>Je suis restée pour ma part assise contre le perré, mes orteils bien enfoncés dans le sable avec mon « drôle de chapeau » de sorcière enfoncé sur le crâne pour me protéger du soleil. Je gardais les affaires des autres et me suis ainsi laissée aller à la somnolence, regardant un groupe d'enfants ramasser des coquillages dont ils ornaient un genre de trou structuré qu'ils appelaient leur « maison ». Soudain, j'ai senti une ombre et quelques gouttelettes me sont tombées dessus. J'ai levé les yeux, Dai, encore trempé par la baignade, me tendait une glace au chocolat.<p>

« J'ai pas pris de risque, a-t-il expliqué, en général les gens aiment bien ce parfum.  
>- C'est pour moi ?<br>- Ouais, il y avait heu... une offre promotionnelle si on en achetait deux, a-t-il dit en me montrant la sienne qui devait être à la fraise ou aux fruits des bois.  
>- Heu... ok mais combien je te dois ?<br>- Rien ! »

Il s'est adossé au mur à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne te baignes pas ? »

J'ai désigné la glace :

« A cause des conséquences qu'ont ces délicieuses cochonneries sur mon postérieur.  
>- Arrête, t'es très bien.<br>- Tu n'en sais rien puisque je ne me baigne pas.  
>- Tu ne veux pas de ta glace du coup ? a-t-il demandé, constatant qu'elle me coulait sur la main.<br>- Oh ! Si ! me suis-je écrié dans un réflexe de politesse qui veut qu'on ne fasse pas grise mine face à un cadeau. »

Puis je me suis rappelée de Marietta qui avait poursuivi Roger Davis de ses ardeurs en mangeant ses glaces Florian Fortarôme de façon suggestive à Pré-au-Lard. Ils l'avaient fait dans les toilettes des Trois Balais pendant que je tenais la chandelle. Je craignais que Dai ne se fasse de fausses idées suivant la façon dont j'ingurgiterai la bête et j'ai donc pris moultes précautions pour être la moins attirante possible. Le résultat s'est avéré peu concluant. J'avais l'air d'une gamine de trois ans qui pour manger sa glace se l'écrase sur le visage. Dai qui léchait lui-même sa boule de façon très suggestive mais sans avoir l'air d'y penser a éclaté de rire quand il m'a vue. Puis, il s'est excusé et a trouvé un mouchoir dans ses poches de pantalon. Au lieu de me le tendre cependant, il a eu le réflexe de m'essuyer lui-même le visage avant de se rendre compte de mon expression horrifiée.

« Pardon ! s'est-il écrié en s'écartant, j'ai... juste... heum... les enfants... l'habitude. Mais ouais, c'était idiot et déplacé je m'excuse. »

Même éloigné, il restait un peu trop proche. J'ai baissé les yeux et suis entrée en contact visuel avec la ligne légère de poils qui partaient de son nombril, dépassaient sa marque de bronzage pour descendre s'enfouir dans son bermuda. Cette vision m'a fait tellement rougir que, sans comprendre réellement (du moins je l'espère), il s'est écarté de dix pas au moins. Sur ces entrefaites, Lettie est revenue vers nous.

« Eh bah ! Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à une glace ?  
>- C'était une offre promotionnelle pour deux glaces ! me suis-je écriée.»<p>

Et j'ai gobé d'un coup le reste de ma boule et englouti mon cornet en trois bouchées.

« Va pas tarder à être l'heure non ? On remonte ? »

Dai et Lettie ont échangé un regard étrange mais j'ai fait mine de ne rien remarquer et j'ai ramassé mes affaires.

« Faut que je passe à la douche, a dit Dai en se léchant distraitement les doigts après avoir achevé son propre cornet. »

Et il nous a plantées là. Soucieuse de ne pas voir la conversation prendre un tour embarrassant après ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai aussitôt demandé à Lettie si elle connaissait un Sibère Café pas loin.

« Un cyber café ? Tu vas loin dis... Ya le Wi-Fi à la laverie mais faut avoir un ordi. C'est pour quoi ?  
>- Heu... je veux regarder ma boîte de mêles.<br>- Bah écoute, ça c'est rapide, t'as qu'à te faire mal voir de Lester, puis tu demandes à Pearl d'utiliser vite fait son PC. Ca devrait marcher. »

Ca a effectivement marché et je n'ai même pas eu à me forcer pour être détestée par Lester. J'ai cassé un verre sans faire exprès et ça lui a suffi. Le soir-même j'ai pu consulter mes messages. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Jusque là je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps de penser à mes camarades sorciers, trop occupée que j'étais à m'intégrer. Le Dr. Beurk m'avait envoyé un mêle bref et poli pour me souhaiter bon courage. A côté, j'avais reçu une trentaine de messages de Marietta dont certains contenaient juste une lettre ou un visage jaune. Le plus criant était le dernier :

De :  
>A :<br>Objet : NOUVELLES

ECOUTE CHO ENFIN LIS JE COMPRENDS RIEN AU ODRINATEUR MAIS JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE JE COMMENCE A ARRIVER POUR LES MELES ET TOI TU ME REPONDS PAS C'EST PAS TRES SYMPA VU QUEJAI LITTERALEMENT PASSE MA VIE AU SIBERE CAFE CES DERNIERS JOURS AVEC DES GROS TYPES BIZARRES QUI AVAIENT LAIR DE PENSER QUE CETAIT MOI QUI ETAIT BIZARRE ALORS QUEMINCE MA ROBE CEST DU CUCU CHANTELLE ET EUX ILS PASSENT LEUR VIE SUR DES SITES PAS RECOMMANDABLES BREF JE VEUX SAVOIR SI TU VAS BIEN ET TU DOIS ME REPONDRE PARCE QUE LA JEMINQUIETE JAI PRIS UNE SEMAINE DE VACANCES JE VIENS TE VOIR DANS DEUX SEMAINES OK BISOUS

Il fallait que je réponde. Ce que j'ai fait avec application :

De :  
>A :<br>Objet : reNOUVELLES

salut marietta je saispas comment effacer alors desolee si je fais des fautes ahah je pourrai pas revenir enarriere juste pour dire que t inquiete pas je survis meme si c est pas evident ahah cest tres physique et je suis une crevette grasse alor c est pas facile mais dans l ensemble les moldus avec moi sont gentils ma logeuse est vraiment sympa alors que j ai inondesa maison et elle a un chat debile mais gentil je travaille avec des garcons sinon et ils sont un peu bete ou alors ils me parlent pas ce qui est normal vu que je suis grosse et bete ahah mais lettie me parle c est ma collegue fille elle est serveuse il yaaussi pearl qui est une fille ou plutot une femme c est la patrone patronne je sais pas si ca prend deux n mais ouai lettie est cool mais je veux te voir meme si beurk a recommande que non onsen fiche hein a bientot

J'ai trouvé ce que j'avais fait pas si mal compte tenu de l'étrange organisation du clavier. C'était même un genre d'exploit à mon sens. Quand j'ai terminé, Pearl m'a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de fermer ce soir et j'ai donc pu sortir. Dai m'attendait encore avec son vélo mais à mon grand soulagement, j'ai vu que Lettie et Alister n'étaient pas loin et fumaient. Les cuisiniers finissaient plus tôt que les serveurs mais comme Alister habitait là, je suppose qu'il avait voulu rester pour Lettie. Il essayait désespérément de la convaincre d'allumer sa cigarette sur la sienne alors qu'il l'avait encore dans la bouche.

« Si tu continue je t'ajoute des tâches de rousseur avec mon mégot Alister alors passe moi le briquet et ferme la. Eh ! Cho ! On discutait d'une éventuelle sortie entre copains de boulot. Dai a dit que ses potes de la colo seraient sûrement chauds pour un duel de bowling ! On pensait lundi soir évidemment. Faudra le faire assez tard du coup que les gus soient dispo et les gnomes endormis. »

Elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil égrillard et ce brave Alister s'est aussitôt renfrogné.

« On va bien les later, a-t-il grommelé, ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.  
>- Surtout si on a Masood, a sussurré Lettie pour l'enfoncer encore. »<p>

Pauvre Alister, j'ai décidé de venir à son secours et je savais exactement quoi faire pour ça :

« J'y connais rien au bouline, moi, Alister, il faudra que tu me montres. »

J'avais beau être devenu grosse et laide, je savais que ce genre d'attention ferait quand même plaisir à Alister. Ca n'a pas manqué :

« Oh, bien sûr dame Cho. Je t'aiderai à ne pas trop abîmer tes petites mains dans ce sport de brutes ! »

Lettie a éclaté de rire :

« Tu t'emballes vite Highlander.  
>- J'ai du sang guerrier dans les veines moi madame ! »<p>

Pendant ce temps, Dai s'était rapproché de moi avec son deux roues moldu bizarroide.

« Je te ramène ? m'a-t-il demandé. »

Alister et Lettie se sont figés et nous ont regardés. Je me suis sentie rougir.

« Je vais... euh... j'ai envie de marcher. Bonsoir tout le monde. »

Et je les ai laissés là.

« Le vent qu'elle t'as mis ! s'est exclamé Alister en croyant sans doute qu'il était hors de portée de mes oreilles. »

Il a éclaté de rire et je me suis sentie très seule. Les mails de Marietta m'avaient réconfortés mais ils m'avaient aussi rappelés que quoi qu'il arriverait, je n'étais avec ces Moldus que pour une « thérapie ». Ca ne durerait qu'un été. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. J'avais vraiment l'impression que tout cela était vain.  
>Néanmoins, après quelques mètres, Lettie m'a rattrapée sur la promenade. Elle avait ses patins à roues aux pieds.<p>

« Eh ! Cho, a-t-elle soufflé, t'es genre... VRAIMENT pas intéressée en fait ou tu fais ta meuf ? »

J'ai tâché d'être honnête :

« Même s'il me plaisait, c'est pas possible.  
>- Ok, a simplement dit Lettie. »<p>

Elle m'a souri :

« Du coup tu m'aideras à pécho son pote Eric ? »

J'ai souri à mon tour :

« Je ne sais pas comment mais je suppose que oui. »

Nous nous sommes séparées quelques mètres plus loin et je suis rentrée chez Prue qui dormait déjà. Dommage. Je me suis couchée directement et j'ai heureusement senti ce brave Duc qui montait sur mon lit. La solitude passe beaucoup mieux avec un chat.  
>Les jours suivants se sont enchaînés, indissociables, presque indifférents. Je m'entendais assez bien avec Lettie mais j'avais l'impression que notre lien était voué à rester superficiel et ça m'attristait un peu. Lettie avait beau être brusque, un peu obsédée par les garçons et rentre-dedans, elle savait écouter et possédait une répartie presque aussi amusante que celle de Marietta à qui elle me faisait beaucoup penser par certains aspects. Lettie était beaucoup moins obsédée qu'elle par les apparences et prenait la mouche moins facilement mais elle avait la même assurance. C'était terriblement séduisant.<br>La situation était encore pire avec Dai qui ne m'a plus attendue après le travail mais venait me parler dès qu'il me voyait un peu seule à la pause.

« Tu veux faire quoi plus tard, m'a-t-il un jour demandé comme ça.  
>- Heu... »<p>

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Même une profession sorcière sur laquelle j'aurai pu mentir. Rien. En constatant ma gêne, il a enchaîné en déclarant qu'il voulait devenir « ingé quelque chose » et que c'était une chance que ses parents aient eu la même idée que lui et que tout le monde n'était pas obligé de savoir à notre âge. J'avais quel âge d'ailleurs ? Vingt quatre ans ? Mais c'était encore tellement jeune. Puis, la pause s'est achevée. Cette question m'a mise terriblement mal à l'aise. Dans le monde sorcier, j'étais pour ainsi dire, une adulte à part entière et ma vie était déjà gâchée. Chez les Moldus, il semblait par contre que j'étais encore en mesure de choisir quoi faire « plus tard ». C'était très déstabilisant.  
>Le soir même, nous sommes allés au bouline. C'est un sport absurde et inutilement compliqué, un peu comme tout ce qui est moldu. Déjà, on doit mettre des chaussures spéciales pour y jouer ce qui m'a permis de réaliser qu'Alister et Dai avaient des choses à apprendre en terme d'hygiène des pieds. Comme j'ai des petons minuscules et entre deux pointures, ils ont évidemment peiné à trouver ma taille et je nageais dans mes infâmes croquenots. Les règles du bouline en elle-même ont l'air simple : il faut lancer une grosse boule sur des espèces de petites colonnes et si elles tombent toutes, on a gagné. Ca semble aisé mais il faut aussi ajouter une distance colossale entre nous et les colonnes et le poids conséquent de la boule, même à la plus petite taille. Alister n'a pas été d'une grande aide et j'ai réussi à nous faire perdre malgré la présence de Masood qui a enchaîné les... les petites croix sur le tableau qui rapportent plein de points. A la fin, Lettie a cependant pu profiter de notre défaite pour proposer au mono qui l'intéressait de la « consoler ». Ca n'a pas traîné et ils ont commencé à s'échauffer alors que nous buvions encore nos verres. Dans l'équipe d'en face, il y avait aussi des filles mais elle ne me parlait pas. Je restais avec le pauvre Alister qui s'était fait rembarrer assez vite et c'était Dai qui discutait avec elles. Même le laconique Masood s'était fait aborder et se faisait régulièrement arracher des monosyllabes.<p>

« Je suis vraiment lamentable, a soupiré Alister, quand je pense que même ce geek de Dai a une copine ! Vue sa facilité à parler aux nanas, je pensais qu'il était gay mais non... »

J'ai avalé de travers mon cocktail sans alcool incroyablement cher (je m'habituais à la monnaie moldue).

« Il a une copine, Dai ?  
>- Bah ouais, ça m'a étonné aussi mais il était au téléphone et je lui ai demandé qui c'était et il a dit : « Ma copine Mabs, elle arrive bientôt. »<p>

Une copine...  
>Une copine ? Bah, qu'est-ce que ça me faisait ? J'ai haussé les épaules.<p> 


	8. L'étrange et bizarre miracle

Au bout de deux semaines, comme prévu, j'ai vu ce brave Dr. Beurk dans un pub de la ville. Il avait choisi un endroit excessivement bruyant pour ne pas être entendu, résultat, nous n'arrivions pas à communiquer.

« Où en êtes-vous ? Cho ?  
>- Comment ?<br>- Je disais : où en êtes-vous ?  
>- Bah je suis là avec vous ! Mais il faudra que je retourne au travail bientôt ! C'est un peu épuisant !<br>- J'ai lu votre journal, il est ensorcelé et tout ce que vous y écrivez est reproduit sur le cahier que j'ai en ma possession... »

Je lui ai fait répéter sa phrase dix fois et quand je l'ai comprise, je lui ai ordonné de payer l'addition en réparation. Il aurait pu prévenir tout de même ! Imaginez que j'écrive des choses plus privées ! Notre entretien n'est pas allé beaucoup plus loin. Beurk a dit que dans les thérapies moldues, c'était plus le rôle du « patient » de parler et du « thérapeute » d'écouter mais comme il savait déjà ce que je pensais grâce au journal et que je ne disais rien, il se demandait s'il serait utile de continuer.

« En cas de problème, écrivez dans le journal en fait. C'est plus simple que les mêle pour moi.  
>- Je n'étais pas censée vivre sans magie ?<br>- Bah, faisons une exception pour la thérapie. Puisque c'est plus pratique pour moi. »

Pratique pour lui ? Ahah. Et lui, s'était-il demandé s'il était pratique pour moi de vivre chez les Moldus ?

« Cho d'où est-ce que vous débarquez ? m'a un matin demandé Prudence alors que je m'efforçais vainement de comprendre le fonctionnement de sa cafetière, je suis sûre que même au fin fond de l'Afrique, les gens sont capables d'utiliser ces engins ! »

Mince. Quel mensonge inventer cette fois ? Que j'étais une riche héritière qui n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt et ne savait rien faire ? Que mes parents, fans d'histoire, m'avaient forcé à vivre comme au XIXème siècle ? J'ai opté pour plus simple :

« Je suis habituée à un autre modèle.  
>- Eh bien, je ne sais pas chez qui vous vous fournissez en électroménager mais ça ne semble ressembler à rien à ce qu'utilise le reste du monde. »<p>

J'ai baissé les yeux et, me voyant embarrassée, elle s'est radoucie :

« Allons, tant que le café est lancé après tout, je n'ai rien à dire. Au fait, je voulais vous demander, vous seriez libre lundi prochain ? Je voudrai vous emmener à mon salon de thé préféré.  
>- Je pense oui... mais attendez... non, une amie vient me rendre visite ce jour-là. »<p>

J'avais déjà repéré un endroit discret d'où je pourrai transplaner jusqu'à son appartement. Elle avait absolument tenu à procéder ainsi, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le Magicobus. Et puis, comme cet acte magique ne requérait pas de baguette, je m'étais dit que ce ne serait pas un écart trop grave. Les fois suivantes, comme Marietta connaîtrait les lieux, elle pourrait venir toute seule. Elle allait passer me voir pendant mes horaires libres et rentrer chez elle aussitôt. Ce serait plus simple pour elle.

« Vous n'avez qu'à l'inviter également à venir. »

Il fallait espérer que Marietta saurait se tenir en compagnie moldue.  
>Quand je suis arrivée au travail, Pearl m'a passé un savon. Elle venait de comptabiliser toute ma vaisselle cassée en trois semaines. Ça n'allait pas du tout !<br>Le reste du travail a néanmoins été agréable puisque cet enguirlandage m'a fait aussitôt rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Lester. A la pause, tandis que Lettie retrouvait son Eric pour une rupture planifiée en bonne et due forme (en même temps, il repartait la semaine prochaine) je me suis installée avec Masood à l'intérieur du restaurant (il commençait à faire vraiment trop chaud, après tout le travail abattu nous n'aspirions pas vraiment à griller sous le soleil). Il avait encore une fois préparé des croque-monsieurs et une salade pour les employés. Comme Masood ne parlait pas, je mangeais avec mon nouveau livre moldu idiot _ Orgueil et Préjugés_. La couverture était très très rose mais c'était moins mauvais que la moyenne des titres mis en devanture dans la librairie où je me fournissais. C'était même assez bon. J'étais complètement plongée dans la dispute de Darcy et Lizzie quand Alister a débarqué en courant.

« DAI ! Avec une fille ! a-t-il haleté.  
>- Dai est tout le temps avec des filles, a fait remarquer Masood qui se montrait, avec le temps, de plus en plus loquace (c'était sa plus longue phrase de la semaine).<br>- Celle là, il l'a enlacée ! a sifflé Alister.»

J'ai haussé les épaules mais j'avais quand même un léger petit rikiki pincement au cœur et c'est avec une légère appréhension que j'ai vu Dai entrer dans le restaurant suivi d'une fille aux vêtements colorés et aux longs cheveux bouclés.

« Bonjour la compagnie ! a-t-elle beuglé avec un fort accent américain. »

Et elle s'est précipitée vers nous avec un sourire si large qu'il donnait l'impression de faire le tour de son crâne.

« Alister ! s'est-elle écriée en le pointant du doigt, Masood ! Je pouvais pas vous confondre. »

Puis elle s'est penchée vers moi et ses longs cheveux ondulés ont effleurés ma joue. Elle sentait la fraise.

« Et toi, tu es Cho ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, a-t-elle gloussé.  
>- Ouais... Je... hmm, Dai s'est éclairci la gorge, voilà Mabs.<br>- La personne que tu préfères en ce monde ! s'est-elle exclamée en l'étreignant avec une telle force que ce gringalet de Dai a dû perdre deux côtes dans le processus.  
>- Tu es ici pour combien de temps ? ai-je poliment demandé à Mabs.<br>- Je vais rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été. J'étais déjà venue ici l'an passé... au camp de vacance. C'est moi qui ai conseillé à Dai de postuler au Stevenson quand j'ai vu qu'ils cherchaient des serveurs cette année. Dai, c'est monsieur petit boulot. Il manque toujours de pognon Là j'ai commencé plus tard parce que je suis repartie au pays voir la famille dans un bled paumé dans la région des Grands Lacs.  
>- Mabs était au lycée avec moi, a commenté Dai.<br>- Vous étiez déjà ensemble ? a demandé Alister qui, on l'a déjà vu, n'était pas réputé pour sa subtilité. »

Dai et Mabs ont échangé un regard, puis Mabs a éclaté d'un rire tonitruant et a donné un coup dans l'épaule d'Alister :

« Oh toi ! T'es vraiment un marrant ! Je sors pas avec Dai enfin ! Ca fait à peine un mois que je sais qu'il n'est pas gay... Parce que tu vois, j'ai débarqué pour une visite surprise sur son campus et... Mmff. »

Dai venait de perdre magistralement ses moyens. Il avait pâli, puis rougi, puis lui avait écrasé sa main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Alister, qui ne perdait pas le Nord, a aussitôt demandé à Mabs avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils :

« Donc tu es célibataire ?  
>- Ahah ! Je vois où tu veux en venir Casanova ! Malheureusement Dill va pas tarder à arriver. Il a eu un souci avec sa valise à l'aéroport. Dill, c'est monsieur pas de chance ! »<br>- T'inquiète, je suis pas jaloux, a enchaîné Alister sans prêter attention aux détails sur Dill.  
>- Ta gueule Alister, a beuglé Lester des cuisines, c'est la chose la plus pathétique que tu aies dite et de loin ! D'habitude tu fais au moins preuve d'originalité. »<p>

Mabs a éclaté d'un rire gras qui s'est achevé par un grognement de porc. Ma mère, si elle avait entendu ce son, aurait sans doute arboré cette expression si particulière : narines pincées, front plissé.  
>Le téléphone (j'avais retenu ce nom) de Mabs a ensuite sonné et elle est sortie pour prendre l'appel ce qui a interrompu notre échange et Alister et Masood ont bientôt dû reprendre le travail ce qui nous a laissés seuls Dai et moi. Heureusement, j'avais mon livre et il se donnait également une contenance en envoyant des messages avec son téléphone en gloussant. Il devait écrire à Mabs.<p>

« A chaque fois, je grille mon forfait en trois secondes avec elle, a-t-il commenté alors que je m'efforçais de ne pas prêter attention à ses ricanements.  
>- Hunhun. »<p>

Lettie a heureusement débarqué ce qui nous a empêché de poursuivre une éventuelle conversation.

« Alors, bien rompu ? a demandé Dai. »

Lettie a soupiré :

« Il était sérieux ce mec ! Genre, il a fait comme si ! C'est toujours comme ça, quand c'est la meuf qui plaque, vous faites comme si vous étiez sérieux histoire de nous garder et de rompre plus tard pour gagner la guerre ! »

Lettie avait l'air remonté. Dai et moi avons échangé un regard circonspect.

« Du coup... tu as fait quoi ? j'ai demandé à Lettie.  
>- Je reste avec lui et il me plaquera quand il partira parce que « il m'aime beaucoup mais tu comprends, la distance ça marchera pas. » Tsst... Des salades ! Moi j'en ai déjà marre de lui et ça le vexe alors il se la joue violons mais dans une semaine, tu verras.<br>- Peut-être qu'il est vraiment sérieux, s'est hasardé Dai. »

Lettie lui a jeté un regard éloquent.

« Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas sérieux. Mais j'aime pas trop tes généralités. Ca existe les garçons qui acceptent les ruptures et qui ne jouent pas les fiers.  
>- Oui, les types désespérés comme Alister.<br>- J'ai entendu ! a beuglé Alister.  
>- Ta gueule Alister ! T'as pas mieux à faire ? »<p>

Il y a eu un bref silence, puis, je me suis rendue compte qu'il allait falloir que je m'y remette et j'ai filé vers les cuisines.  
>A la fin du service, j'ai vu que Dai était resté dans la salle avec Mabs et un garçon qui devait être Dill. Lettie, qui allait se rhabiller, m'a croisée et m'a fait un signe en articulant silencieusement :<p>

« Ils sont timbrés. »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Elle était bien placée pour dire ça avec ses ruptures plannifiées.

« Eh ! Cho ! Tu viens avec nous ! s'est écriée Mabs en me faisant de grands signes. »

J'ai hésité... trop longtemps. En moins de temps qu'il m'en fallait apparemment pour trouver une excuse, Mabs m'avait attrapée par le bras et forcée à m'asseoir à leur table. Ils avaient allumé la petite radio que Masood réglait pour nous passer des titres nostalgiques.

« Pearl nous a permis de rester, a expliqué Dai.  
>- Entre vieux camarades ! Cho, je te présente Dill, Dill, voici Cho, a dit Mabs en se dressant sur sa chaise pour nous désigner l'un à l'autre avec de grands gestes. »<p>

Mabs portait des vêtements qui auraient pu la faire passer pour une sorcière essayant d'avoir l'air d'une moldue. Son sweat-shirt avait des motifs psychédéliques de licornes roses (les Moldus avaient vraiment beaucoup d'imagination... des licornes roses ? Vraiment?), sa jupe en jeans avait des broderies de chatons sur les poches arrières et ses guêtres molles étaient de couleurs différentes et tombaient en accordéon sur des sandales transparentes à paillettes en caoutchouc (un truc issu du plastique ou quelque chose comme ça). Elle ressemblait à un genre de Loufoca Lovegood en Moldu en fait. Dill était habillé de façon plus discrète même s'il avait enfoui ses boucles brunes sous un bonnet en laine ce qui, vu la période de l'année à laquelle nous nous trouvions, n'avait rien de très logique.

« Ça va Cho ? m'a demandé Dill qui avait lui aussi un accent mais le cachait beaucoup mieux que Mabs.  
>- Heu... ouais.<br>- Tu dois être crevée non ? C'est un peu toi qui a le pire job.  
>- Heu... ça dépend, ai-je dit en songeant aux clients un peu trop entreprenant avec Lettie, aux énervés qui enguirlandaient Dai et venaient parfois jusqu'à se plaindre en cuisine et aux insatisfaits qui renvoyaient inlassablement leurs plats, au moins, je n'ai pas à gérer les clients.<br>- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on est timide ! s'est exclamée Mabs en claquant ses mains avec ravissement, c'est adorable !  
>- Mabs ! a fait Dai en voyant ma gêne.<br>- Et d'où est-ce que vous venez ? ai-je demandé à Dill et Mabs.  
>- On habite à Southampton mais il vient du pays de Galles et moi je suis du Michigan. Enfin je suppose que ça s'entend ! J'ai rencontré Dill il y a quatre ans quand il commençait ses études à Bristol avec Dai. »<p>

Southampton ? Y avait-il une communauté sorcière là bas ? Ou à Bristol ? Certainement quelques maisons mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. J'essayais vaguement de me rappeler mes quelques souvenirs en géographie pour resituer leur position par rapport à ici.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené dans le Norfolk ?  
>- On cherchait un job d'été et on voulait bouger, a sobrement dit Dill.<br>- Et on est revenus parce que Queen's Lynn déchire ! Il y a une boîte avec personne à part nous qui passe des musiques des années 80 ! Il faut absolument que tu y viennes !  
>- N'accepte surtout pas, m'a glissé Dill, et n'accepte surtout pas le...<br>- KARAOKE ! Il y a un fichu Karaoké dans cette ville ? Tu le crois ? Et dire que Dai voulait passer sa vie au bowling alors qu'on peut s'amuser de tant de façons ! Il faut aussi qu'on fasse une soirée veillée sur la plage !  
>- Je te rappelle qu'on est ici pour bosser... Et au passage on commence demain à genre sept heures, a lâché Dill, hors de question de sortir cette nuit hein. Je te vois venir. On finit nos verres et on va se coucher.<br>- Oui, a dit Mabs, se coucher. »

Et elle a fixé Dill en faisant le même genre de tête qu'Alister quand il draguait. Dai m'a regardée d'un air embarrassé avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dir... Non laissez tomber je ne veux pas savoir !  
>- Et toi Cho, pourquoi le Norfolk ? m'a demandé Dill en ignorant et les avances de Mabs, et les reproches de Dai.<br>- Heu... la même chose que vous... Job d'été et voyage.  
>- Ah ouais... et tu fais quoi dans la vie sinon ? »<p>

Oh non ! Ils commençaient à s'intéresser à moi ! Il allait falloir être cohérente dans mes mensonges ! Et très évasive...  
>Heureusement, la radio a soudain passé un air atrocement kitsch et Mabs s'est dressée comme un ressort :<p>

« Dill ! C'est notre chanson !  
>- Tu veux dire, notre cent vingt-cinquième chanson ?<br>- Il faut qu'on fasse notre choré ! C'est une obligation !  
>- Une obligation sur laquelle on ne s'était jamais mis d'accord... On va encore se ridiculiser.»<p>

Il était trop tard pour protester, elle avait déjà monté le son et l'avait entraîné avec elle dans une chorégraphie ridicule à base de battements de bras et autres petits sauts en rythme. Dill tâchait d'avoir l'air de ne pas s'amuser mais il était vraiment précis. Ils avaient dû répéter.

« Désolé pour eux... ils sont... a hésité Dai.  
>- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, j'ai répondu. »<p>

C'était un genre d'étrange et bizarre miracle.


	9. Marietta

J'ai ensuite régulièrement revu Mabs et Dill. A la pause, on les apercevait parfois avec les enfants. Ils étaient tous les deux assez à l'aise même si Mabs, par excès d'enthousiasme, devait en effrayer certains. La veille de l'arrivée de Marietta, ils sont aussi venus boire un verre au restaurant et, cette fois, le reste des effectifs s'est joint à nous à l'exception de Lester qui ne pouvait supporter la présence de Pearl et avait entrepris de refaire la vaisselle derrière moi à grands bruits.  
>La gérante nous avait sorti une bouteille de Brandy. Légèrement pompette, elle discutait des pires clients qu'elle avait eu à gérer avec Lettie qui évoquait ses pires expériences en riant un peu trop fort. Elle s'était fait plaquer hier, comme prévu, par son moniteur. Elle ne l'aimait pas mais ça n'avait pas vraiment caressé son ego dans le bon sens. Mabs discutait de ses groupes préférés avec Masood que je n'avais jamais vu aussi loquace et Dill et Alister faisaient un concours de rots dans l'indifférence générale. Je n'avais sans doute pas assez bu pour ne pas avoir le cœur un peu soulevé. Mabs y mettait également du sien de temps à autre d'ailleurs. Étais-je la seule fille bien élevée sur Terre ? Était-ce une coutume moldue où étais-je tombée sur les pires rustres ? Maman n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié.<p>

« Heu... c'est un peu dégueu, a hésité Dai, mais tu paries sur qui ? m'a-t-il demandé.  
>- Un peu dégueu ?! s'est exclamée Mabs, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !<br>- Oui Dai, tu étais le plus fin roteur de l'université ! Tu nous surpassais tous avec tes trémolos caverneux ! a renchéri Dill.»

Dai a piqué un fard et en voyant sa confusion, j'ai décidé de lui venir en aide en ignorant les deux autres :

« Je vote... heu... Alister !  
>- Tu mises sur moi Cho ! s'est écrié Alister, alors soit, je serais ton champion ma Lady ! Donne-moi donc un gage à porter en ton honneur ! Passe-moi ton élastique tiens ! a-t-il précisé en voyant que je ne réagissait pas. »<p>

Je me suis exécutée, lâchant mes cheveux dans le processus et Dill, lui, s'est jeté sur Dai qu'il a enlacé avec affection :

« Et toi tu mises sur moi alors ! Fais donc un bisou à ton champion. »

Dai l'a repoussé et Dill s'est rabattu sur Mabs :

« Mabs, Dai est méchant avec moi, console-moi ! »

Elle a consenti à l'embrasser mais avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact, elle lui a roté à la figure et est partie d'un rire hystérique. Seigneur. Ce qui était rassurant, c'était qu'à présent, Lettie et Pearl commençaient à réagir et elles n'avaient pas l'air non plus de goûter la plaisanterie. Néanmoins, quand Alister leur a proposé de devenir juges officielles pour le concours de rots, elles ont accepté. Le juré s'est trouvé ainsi constitué de Masood, Lettie et Pearl.

« Il faut des personnes neutres pour nous départager, a expliqué Alister, sinon Cho, tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de favoriser ton champion chéri, et Dai et Mabs favoriseraient Dill.  
>- Que le tournoi commence ! l'a interrompu Mabs en agitant une serviette en papier qu'elle a abaissé comme un drapeau. »<p>

Le tournoi... ce simulacre grotesque. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître en des circonstances aussi triviales, j'ai repensé à ma cinquième année et au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai me suis très brusquement rappelée de Cedric et je me suis sentie atrocement mal. Comme si j'avais reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. J'ai eu envie de les faire taire, tous. De leur dire... qu'ils étaient trop insouciants et bêtes ! Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de rire... Que s'ils pouvaient s'amuser ainsi, c'était parce que des gens étaient morts pour eux. Des gens comme Cedric.  
>Et eux... ces Moldus idiots... ils n'en savaient rien. Et ils... c'était trop...<br>Je me suis soudain levée :

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? J'ai mon amie à chercher demain, il faut que j'y aille. »

Pour la première fois, j'ai espéré que Prue ne serait pas là quand j'arriverai à la maison. Je n'aspirais qu'à m'allonger et dormir ou pleurer... Il était hors de question que je m'épanche dans mon journal à présent que je savais que ça parviendrait directement à Beurk, pourtant, ça m'aurait fait du bien.  
>J'ai précipitamment quitté la pièce sans céder aux supplications d'Alister qui prétendait avoir besoin de soutien pour gagner.<br>J'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer avant d'être hors du restaurant mais, une fois sur le chemin, j'ai dû m'arrêter contre le muret de la promenade. Il faisait bon, le ciel était clair et la mer s'étendait à l'infini devant moi. Le paysage était idyllique et je pleurais pathétiquement. Comme j'aurai voulu que Marietta soit déjà là.

« Cho ? »

Oh non.  
>Dai m'avait suivie avec son engin cliquetant et il s'était arrêté quelques mètres derrière moi. Incapable de le regarder, de parler ou même de cacher mes larmes, je me suis figée. Il a posé son vélo contre le muret et s'est rapproché de moi.<p>

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Sans blague ?  
>A ma grande surprise, je l'ai senti m'attraper par les épaules et me serrer contre lui. Bon sang ! Son corps était vraiment incroyablement chaud. Cette attention étrange a fait redoubler mes sanglots. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de contact. Mes larmes redoublaient, je hoquetais et sanglotais contre son torse et morvait dans son T-shirt. Il faisait mine de ne pas remarquer et me berçait doucement contre lui. « On ne fait pas ce genre de chose avec un garçon quand on est une fille bien ! aurait dit Maman.» J'étais trop triste pour y penser.<br>Quand je me suis un peu calmée, il m'a demandé :

« Je te ramène ? »

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis agrippée derrière lui sur son deux roues à pédales. Le vent salé a vite séché mes larmes et je me suis rapidement trouvé ridicule.  
>Un concours de rots. Sérieusement ? Je me mettais dans tous mes états pour ça.<p>

« Merci, ai-je dit à Dai quand il m'a déposée, tu dois me trouver un peu bizarre.  
>- Bah disons que je trouve parfois Alister, Dill et Mabs exaspérants mais pas au point d'en pleurer. »<p>

J'ai ri nerveusement, puis j'ai lâché, comme une idiote :

« Mon petit ami est mort. »

Dai m'a fixée avec surprise, je me suis sentie obligée d'enchaîner :

« A... heum... il est mort à la guerre.  
>- En Irak ? a demandé Dai.<br>- Heu... c'est ça...  
>- Dur, a murmuré Dai.<br>- C'est... heu... ça commence à dater. Enfin... c'était...  
>- Oh Cho, ne minimise pas, on n'envoie nos forces là bas que depuis quelques mois. Mince... je me disais bien que tu avais l'air triste. Je... tu dois nous trouver tellement bêtes avec nos âneries.<br>- Non, lui ai-je assuré, vous... vous profitez de la vie. »

Il m'a fixé d'un air grave.

« Et toi ?  
>- Moi j'essaie. »<p>

J'ai essayé de lui sourire. Il m'a alors attrapé la main et l'a serrée dans la sienne.

« Tu es géniale Cho. D'accord ?  
>- D'accord, ai-je articulé. »<p>

Il m'a doucement lâché la main et est reparti. Je l'ai regardé pédaler jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un tournant dans l'obscurité. Sa silhouette dégingandée semblait danser sur son étrange véhicule. Il allait vite. L'embarras peut-être. Je m'étais dévoilée trop rapidement, trop abruptement. Ca ne se faisait pas.

Le lendemain, j'ai dormi jusqu'à midi avec Duc pelotonné contre mon épaule qui ronronnait béatement. Ensuite, je me suis précipitée vers la crique déserte où je pensais transplaner. Il y avait un renfoncement rocheux qui me mettrait à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Les mouettes seraient mes seuls témoins.

Mon dieu, comment transplaner déjà, se concentrer, tourner... se... déterminer ? Heureusement, le transplanage, c'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas.  
>Quand je suis arrivée dans l'appartement de Marietta, celle-ci m'attendait de pied ferme. Elle avait revêtu une robe de sorcier bleue avec jabot de dentelle mais qu'elle avait raccourcie grâce à un ourlet magique sans découpage pour se donner une allure plus moldue.<p>

« Eh bien, j'ai failli attendre, a-t-elle dit en souriant. »

Mais remarquant mon état passablement échevelé et anxieux, sans compter que mes joues étaient toujours marquées par mes larmes, elle m'a dévisagée d'un air inquiet :

« Heu... ça va ?  
>- Oui, ai-je lâché, je suis contente de te voir. »<p>

J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras... un peu comme avec Dai. Mais Marietta et moi n'étions pas familières de ce genre de démonstrations et ça aurait fait bizarre alors je me suis abstenue.

« Moi aussi, a dit Marietta avec chaleur, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus des « mêles ». Bon, on y va ? Tu es prête à transplaner.  
>- Marietta, avant de repartir, peux-tu me parler du monde sorcier ? C'était déconseillé par mêle mais en face à face, je veux tout savoir. Raconte moi !<br>- Alors... Heum... Un décret a été voté pour une clause régulant le traitement des elfes de maison, on a gagné le procès intenté par une collectionneuse de service à thé mordeuse dont les pièces avaient été détruites par le ministère lors d'une descente pour vérifier les contrefaçons. On a par contre perdu contre les gobelins pour la plainte concernant un type qui s'est retrouvé enfermé dans les coffre-forts sept ans à manger des rats jusqu'à l'évasion en dragon. Ce n'était pas un cambrioleur mais les gobelins ont quand même réussi à prouver que s'il s'était perdu, c'était parce qu'il s'est éloigné de la route balisée pour une investigation... un journaliste. Seulement il s'était gardé de nous le dire vois-tu parce qu'il était devenu amnésique. Bref. Malefoy père a finalement obtenu un poste au Magenmagot, on en est tous restés baba vu les événements de la guerre mais bon, c'était oublier que le ministère est toujours régi par des croulants sensibles aux pots de vin. Je suis célibataire sans même un petit camarades de jeu occasionnels ces temps-ci et Ginny Potter est enceinte ! Tu es quand même prête à transplaner ? »

J'ai pris le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations... Les projets fous d'Hermione Weasley prenaient forme contre toute attente. Ca cravachait toujours au cabinet de Marietta. Le ministère était toujours corrompu et...

« Ginny Potter ? Enceinte... Mais elle est plus jeune que nous ! me suis-je exclamée, et Harry va devenir père ?!  
>- Et oui. Que veux-tu ? Le malheur frappe à toutes les portes. »<p>

Marietta a pris mon bras avec autorité. L'heure n'était plus à la discussion même si je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette grossesse. J'ai néanmoins inspiré une bouffée de _Vélane_, son parfum, et nous sommes parties. Je me suis bien concentrée pour qu'on ne se désartibule pas toutes les deux. En pays moldu, ce serait embarrassant. Heureusement, si je n'étais pas une brillante sorcière, je savais tout de même transplaner et nous sommes arrivées entières. Nous avions deux heures avant le rendez-vous fixé par Prue pour aller à son salon de thé, j'ai donc proposé à Marietta de faire un tour sur la plage. Elle a accepté mais a d'abord pris le temps de soigneusement retirer ses petits escarpins à boucles qu'elle a gardés à la main. Nous sommes descendues et, soucieuses d'éviter Dill et Mabs qui devaient être de sortie avec les mouflets de l'autre côté de la plage, j'ai dirigé Marietta vers les rochers. Il n'y avait que nous, le sable humide et les mouettes. La mer, au loin, n'était qu'un trait verdâtre. Le vent battait nous oreilles et venait s'emmêler dans les boucles blond vénitien de Marietta. D'un pas sur l'autre, la furie de l'air se taisait ou reprenait de plus belle. Il suffit de se mettre dans le bon sens et on avait l'impression d'un cocon magique pour parler.

J'ai tout raconté à Marietta. Ma gêne, mon sentiment d'isolement mais aussi les rares moments où je pouvais ne plus penser à rien, où je me sentais à l'abri et insouciante. La dureté du travail mais la chaleur de mes collègues. Prue et Duc cet idiot de chat plus réconfortants que les fléreurs. Et Lettie, et Dai... et tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire par mêle. Tout. D'habitude, c'était Marietta qui parlait le plus. Non parce qu'elle avait l'ascendant sur moi mais parce que je n'avais rien à dire. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui m'a écouté et j'ai réalisé de nouveau qu'elle savait très bien faire ça. J'ai pensé à ma mère et je me suis dit : « quel est l'usage d'un mari quand on a une amie comme ça ? » Et j'ai eu encore envie de serrer Marietta dans mes bras mais je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça.

« Mais donc, malgré tout, tu veux continuer cette heu... expérience ? m'a-t-elle demandé.  
>- Cette thérapie, j'ai murmuré, oui. Je... j'aimerai bien. »<p>

J'ai pensé à Dai et à son étreinte. Oui, dans son monde, Cedric était mort en Iran... ou en Irak ? Des affaires d'anglais de toute façon. Oui, dans son monde j'étais une plongeuse déprimée et non une sorcière déprimée. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression de partager quelque chose de vrai avec lui... Avec eux. Oui, il faudrait que ça cesse bientôt et oui, je savais que ça ferait mal mais je n'avais pas envie de précipiter les choses pour autant. J'étais lâche après tout, pas du tout le genre à prendre les devants sur la douleur comme Marietta et à arracher mon pansement d'un coup.

Bientôt, nous avons dû retrouver Prue chez elle. Elle est aussitôt tombée sous le charme de Marietta qui, contrairement à Arthur, s'y connaissait en mondanités.

« C'est tellement rare les jeunes filles bien éduquées comme vous deux, a plusieurs fois répété Prue au comble du ravissement.  
>- Voyons, a dit Marietta sarcastique, cela fait longtemps que les jeunes filles bien éduquées ont disparu, certaines font seulement mieux semblant que d'autres. »<p>

Prue a éclaté de rire :

« Ton amie me plait, m'a-t-elle dit. »

Le salon de thé de Prue était dans le quartier piéton du centre-ville. C'était une charmante petite maisonnette aux allures de bonbon. Quand nous sommes entrées, les habitués ont aussitôt reconnu Prue et l'ont chaleureusement saluée. La plupart des occupants avaient la soixantaine bien avancés bien qu'il n'y ait également une petite famille d'estivants en short.

Prue nous a présenté aux alentours comme sa charmante locataire pour l'été et sa non moins charmante amie. Je me suis inquiétée de ce que Marietta ne s'ennuie avec tous ces vieillards mais elle devait être habituée dans son cabinet car elle s'est montrée absolument délicieuse avec eux, répondant à leurs boutades et ne se faisant pas prier pour parler d'elle. Elle s'est inventé un petit fiancé nommé Patrick, un travail de juriste (ça existait aussi chez les Moldus) et une famille Londonienne. Marietta avait passé cinq ans à cacher son accent du Yorkshire, elle en était très fière... seulement j'ai remarqué qu'à force de parler avec les vieillards, elle commençait à prendre elle aussi l'accent du Norfolk. Plus réservée, je me suis contentée d'observer en sirotant l'excellent thé que Prue a insisté pour m'offrir et qui était accompagné de quantité de petits gâteaux auxquels je n'ai évidemment pas su résister.

Quand nous sommes reparties toutes les trois, le soleil entamait sa descente. Prue était ravie et voulait absolument que Marietta revienne la voir. Elle a d'ailleurs insisté pour nous offrir au autre thé à la maison. A force de se remplir de thé, Marietta a ainsi pu tester ses premières toilettes moldues.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, a-t-elle commenté, ça a évolué je suppose... mais les techniques de nettoyage restent assez peu élaborées. »

Quand elle a vu ma douche, Marietta a compati :

« Ce n'est absolument pas aérodynamique... Tu m'étonnes que tu n'y ai rien compris ! »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Après cette rapide visite de mon nouveau royaume, j'ai voulu montrer à Marietta mon lieu de travail avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Elle reviendrait demain pendant la pause et après le travail. J'avais hâte de lui présenter mes... collègues ? Amis ? Camarades ? Je ne savais pas vraiment à force de vivre ma vie à leurs côtés. J'aurai ardemment désiré qu'ils s'entendent bien mais la réalité s'est avérée plus laborieuse que cela.


	10. GrrrlZ go Wild!

« C'est alors que l'homme se rendit compte que la boule de bowling qu'il tenait dans sa main n'en était pas vraiment une. Ses doigts n'étaient en effet pas plongé dans les trous d'une boule mais dans les narines d'une tête coupée... »

Silence.

« On dirait que je vous ai tellement effrayés que vous ne pouvez plus parler !  
>- Mabs... sérieusement ? C'était dégueu.<br>- Et pas vraiment effrayant.  
>- Ca ! C'est vous qui le dites !<br>- Bon, à qui le tour après cette remarquable histoire ? a demandé Alister qui, pour une fois, ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait.  
>- Je dirai que c'est au tour de Marietta tiens ! a lancé Lettie.<p>

Oh non. Ca allait mal tourner.  
>Ce mardi, quand Marietta était arrivée à la pause, elle n'avait trouvé que Lettie au restaurant. J'étais quant à moi sur la plage en train d'aider Dai à se sortir du trou dans lequel les diaboliques gamins de la colonie l'avaient ensevelis. Ils étaient moins sympathiques que ceux des deux premières semaines mais heureusement, ils repartiraient ce vendredi. Le temps que je dégage ce pauvre Dai, ils avaient organisés une grande bataille d'algues dont l'unique cible était... Alister. Mabs et un autre mono étaient aux urgences avec une petite qui s'était ouvert le genoux, Dill poursuivait des gamins dans les rochers pour éviter que l'accident ne se répète et l'autre moniteur faisait le joli cœur auprès de la fille aux chichis. Seul Masood qui avait déjà épargné à Dai une mort par étouffement était donc d'applomb pour sauver le pauvre Alister qui succombait déjà sous le nombre...<br>Mais tout ça pour dire que Lettie était toute seule à l'intérieur, ruminant sa vengeance contre l'odieux Erik qui avait refusé qu'elle le largue pour mieux la larguer quand Marietta était timidement entrée. Et... je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé mais ça ne devait pas être joli car quand j'étais remontée, j'avais trouvé Marietta qui m'avait aussitôt demandé : « C'est qui cette Moldue folle ? » et quand le travail avait repris, Lettie m'avait demandé la même chose avec une effrayante clairvoyance : « c'était qui l'autre sorcière hystérique ? »  
>Le soir-même, Mabs avait organisé une soirée sur la plage puisque Dill et elle n'étaient pas de corvée pour surveiller les enfants cette nuit. Je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le différend de mes amies mais il était palpable.<p>

« Alors Marietta ? Prête à nous faire frissonner ? a insisté Lettie. »

Le regard de Marietta sur Lettie était meurtrier et le feu qui les séparait a brusquement verdi et craqué bizarrement. Seigneur. Il fallait espérer que Marietta sache contrôler sa magie. Heureusement, Alister a détourné son attention :

« Pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche ma beauté, tu nous déjà tous fait frissonner, a-t-il lancé à Marietta qui a haussé un sourcil mais s'est finalement tournée vers lui avec un sourire très (trop) affable.  
>- C'est trop gentil ça, a-t-elle dit, mais fait attention ! Tu te tiens trop près du feu et... »<p>

Alister a poussé un cri et s'est relevé d'un bond. La manche de son ample chemise Hawaïenne venait de prendre feu. J'ai regardé Marietta d'un air de reproche mais elle a détourné son visage avec superbe, a saisi une bouteille d'eau glacée qui traînait et en a aspergé Alister.

« Désolée ! A-t-elle murmuré en battant des cils.  
>- Oh mais ne t'excuse pas ! Tu m'as heu... sauvé la vie... ahah... heu... wah. Merci, a balbutié Alister qui ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse du charme.<br>- Tu parles qu'elle est désolée la bougresse, a grogné Lettie.  
>- Trêve de digressions et d'incendies ! s'est exclamé Dai, il nous faut séant enchaîner avec d'autres calembredaines !<br>- Et autres balivernes, fadaises et sornettes ! a poursuivi Dill. »

Tiens, je ne m'étais pas posé la question mais ce devait être lui le fameux amis adepte de vocabulaire désuet.

« C'est bon, je vais vous raconter une histoire, a commencé Marietta. »

Elle a inspiré doucement et le vent a semblé se refroidir brusquement, faisant soudain grandir le feu qui a allongé nos ombres.

« C'est l'histoire des Pitiponks du marais de Verdurite.  
>- Un Pitiponk ? C'est quoi ces salades ? a craché Lettie.<br>- Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas les Pitiponks ? a dédaigneusement demandé Marietta, bon, alors je vais vous raconter le Clabbert rougira trois fois.  
>- Tsst, c'est quoi encore ça, un « Clabbert » ?<br>- L'homme au Povrebine ?  
>- Alors là... »<p>

Alors que les deux filles se cherchaient des poux sans qu'aucun lâche de l'assemblée ne daigne intervenir, Mabs a laissé éclater son hilarité. Lettie et Marietta se sont interrompues et ont toutes deux tourné vers elle des visages passablement irrités.

« Un... un... un Clabbert... ahahahah... C'est un mot tellement drôle. »

J'ai interrogé Dill du regard et il a haussé les épaules. Il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

« Bon, puisque personne ne se dévoue, a soudain dit Masood qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais raconter une histoire horrible. »

La teneur à la fois indécente, gore et terrifiante de cette histoire m'oblige à la passer sous silence. Je préciserai simplement que quand Masood a achevé son récit, un lourd silence s'est abattu sur notre assemblée.

« Ouais, a finalement lâché Dai, il faut... heu... on commence tôt demain.  
>- Dès potron-minet, a murmuré Dill.<br>- Un... un Clabbert, a gloussé Mabs qui ne s'en était toujours pas remise. »

Nous nous sommes doucement relevés et avons ramassés nos affaires. Il faisait un peu froid, Dai m'a tendu un plaid dès qu'il m'a vue frissonner et m'a vigoureusement frictionné les épaules. Marietta qui avait sans doute des feux portatifs plein les poches, a haussé les sourcils en assistant à cette familiarité mais Lettie l'a alors bousculé en ramassant les bouteilles de bière qui traînaient :

« Les gens ! L'écologie et la propreté ça ne vous dit rien ! C'est bien beau de repartir avec son chandail mais la plage ne va pas se nettoyer toute seule ! a-t-elle mugi. »

Marietta a levé les yeux au ciel mais comme elle était une fille éduquée et savait que ça causerait au final plus de déplaisir à Lettie de l'aider que de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de la détester, elle s'est également mise à ramasser les bouteilles et le reste des effectifs, moi incluse, l'a imitée.  
>Une fois ce travail terminé, Lettie s'est allumé une cigarette.<p>

« Eh bien, il semblerait que tu fasses plus attention à l'environnement qu'à ton propre corps, a craché Marietta.  
>- Si tu me donnes la marque de ta robe je suis sûre que je peux t'en apprendre de belles sur ses conditions de fabrication.<br>- Ca m'étonnerait ! »

Masood et Alister avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, ne restaient que Dill, Dai, Mabs et moi qui les regardions avec impuissance... ou presque puisque Mabs s'est soudain jetée entre Lettie et Marietta. Dill a soupiré et j'ai craint le pire.

« Du calme les filles ! Je connais le sentiment qui vous ronge pour l'avoir connu également ! Il traduit une insécurité émotionnelle au niveau de l'amour propre ce qui vous rapproche toutes deux !  
>- Heu... quoi ? a grimacé Marietta.<br>- Genre...  
>- Ca recommence, a murmuré Dill, revoilà Super Maybelline la pire des psychologues fouineuses. »<p>

Dai n'a rien dit et s'est massé les tempes avec lassitude.

« Mais enfin c'est l'évidence ! Vous êtes toutes deux jalouses de l'amitié qu'éprouve Cho pour l'une et l'autre. »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Marietta a grimacé et Lettie a éclaté de rire.

« Geeeenre !  
>- Ne pas le reconnaître prouve bien que j'ai raison, a poursuivi Mabs, mais je sais ce qui pourrait vous réconcilier... UNE SOIREE ENTRE FILLES ! Avec les trois K : Karaoke, Koktail et Korégraphie !<br>- Et Kasse-pieds, a ajouté Dai ce qui m'a fait doucement rire. »

La scène devenait plutôt comique avec du recul. Mabs, l'aficionado des câlins collectifs et surprise, avait attrapé Lettie et Marietta par les épaules et parlait sans discontinuer :

« On se fait ça quand ? Demain ? Non demain je bosse ! Oh ! Je sais ! Jeudi... Bah non il y a le festival de musique traditionnelle dans le village voisin il y aura sûrement du mouvement. Oh bah dimanche soir... c'est loin mais on pourra faire une nuit blanche ! Vous en dites quoi les filles ?  
>- Heu... j'y vais si Cho y va, a maugrée Marietta.<br>- Genre, a lâché Lettie, bah... pareil. »

Et j'ai senti se fixer sur moi les prunelles bleues, noires et noisette de Marietta, Lettie et Mabs.

« Dis non, m'ont simultanément chuchoté Dai et Dill. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche. Les yeux de Mabs étaient vraiment très grands. Dans le noir, ils brillaient d'une humidité fiévreuse c'était... c'était pire qu'un sort.

« Ouais... faisons une soirée entre filles... ai-je lâché, peu convaincue. »

Mabs s'est jetée sur moi et m'a serrée contre elle avec force et affection.

« Hourra ! a-t-elle hurlé.  
>- Condoléances, m'a glissé Dill. »<p>

Et Dai m'a doucement caressé l'épaule ce qui m'a fait frissonner mais pas de froid.

Plus tard, lorsque nous avons quitté les autres pour trouver un coin discret d'où Marietta pourrait transplaner, on m'a longuement fait regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Mabs. J'ai également eu une première version de ce qui s'était passé entre mes deux amies. Apparamment, alors que Marietta allait demander à me voir, Lettie lui avait intimé de sortir assez brusquement parce que le restaurant était fermé ce qui devait être faux puisque Lettie portait un café (son propre café certainement) Marietta avait insisté et mentionné mon nom et Lettie lui avait alors renversé le café dessus (exprès d'après Marietta). Quand Marietta lui avait demandé de s'excuser, Lettie avait rétorqué qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et effectivement, la robe de Marietta était autonettoyante.

En tous cas, le ton avait monté et dès le lendemain j'ai eu droit à la même diatribe comme quoi j'étais folle d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Mabs mais maintenant il était trop tard, si je refusais l'autre penserait que c'était parce que l'une m'avait expressément demandé de le faire pour ne pas être confronté à sa rivale et c'était un signe de faiblesse et Lettie était fatigué et cette crétine de blondasse ne savait pas ce que c'était de travailler pour de vrai et pas dans je ne sais quel cabinet chic londonien et de quoi elle se plaignait pour le café ? Sa robe n'avait pas été tachée après tout.

Avec tout ça, j'ai passé une semaine assez abominable, partagée entre deux des personnes que j'appréciais le plus. Heureusement, Prue m'a rassurée en me disant que de toute façon, la soirée ne pourrait pas aggraver les choses et que peut-être, qui sait, l'américaine fan de câlins parviendrait à répandre de l'amour avec l'aide d'un peu d'alcool. Ça lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé avec Jocelyne et Flossie sauf que ça s'était très mal terminé et ça faisait plus de vingt ans que Prudence n'avait plus parlé ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. A côté de ça, heureusement, Dai a débordé d'attention envers moi.

Il me raccompagnait quand Marietta ne restait pas là le soir et m'amenait toujours quantité de petites saletés à manger aux pauses chichis, glaces, gaufres, crêpes et autres délicieuses abominations. Quand on restait boire un verre, le soir, il se déplaçait toujours pour chercher ma boisson et globalement il passait son temps à me demander si ça allait, une main sur mon épaule et avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui s'en souciait réellement. Il me prenait toujours pour une veuve éplorée, ce devait être ça. J'espérais que c'était ça, ça me permettait d'accepter ses attentions sans réfléchir plus loin. Malheureusement, Marietta l'a fait pour moi. Nous sommes allées rapidement nous changer dans son appartement de Londres avant la fameuse « soirée entre filles » le dimanche et, au lieu de m'assommer de critiques sur tel ou tel détail du comportement de Lettie, elle m'a demandé directement :

« Il y a quoi entre toi et l'autre type là... Taï ? Paï ?  
>- Dai... Il n'y a rien !<br>- Ahah... pour paraphraser l'autre paillasse, « genre » ! Tiens, enfile ça, m'a-t-elle dit en me lançant une robe verte aux manches trois quarts assez ample sous la poitrine ce qui cacherait ma surcharge pondérale.  
>- La robe est parfaite ! Ai-je répondu en espérant qu'on en resterait là.<br>- Oui, dépêche toi de l'enfiler, je ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard et qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai peur d'elle, a-t-elle lâché en retirant sa robe de sorcière sans ménagement pour enfiler elle-même une mini robe rose qui lui allait assez divinement. »

Quand elle m'a attrapé le bras pour transplaner, elle m'a chuchoté :

« Je finirai par te cuisiner à son sujet alors numérote tes abattis. »

« Numérote tes abattis »... c'était une expression que Dai lui même n'aurait pas reniée.  
>Nous avons retrouvé les filles au niveau du restaurant. Mabs avait enfilé un jupon en tulle aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur un leggings brillants à motif de python. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une sorcière perdue chez les Moldus. Lettie, elle, était au moins aussi séduisante que Marietta dans une robe bustier bleue nuit très courte. Je me suis sentie terriblement laide et insignifiante auprès d'elles mais je me suis consolée en disant qu'au moins, la robe que m'avait prêtée Marietta cachait mon gras.<p>

« Soirée entre filles ! a beuglé Mabs en sautant en l'air a une hauteur impressionnante ce qui a fait cliqueter toute la quincaillerie de babioles en plastique fluo qu'elle avait autour du cou. »

Et elle nous a entraînées à travers la ville. Elle a mis dix bonnes minutes à se rappeler de l'emplacement de son bar karaoké mais une fois que nous y sommes entrées, nous avons regretté de ne pas nous être perdues plus longtemps.  
>Prue aurait dit avec tact que c'était « chaleureux » mais la vérité était que c'était encombré et crasseux. Un homme d'âge moyen passablement éméché (il était déjà presque onze heures) meuglait un vieux tube de crooner Moldu dans un micro et les autres clients étaient tous de sa tranche d'âge.<p>

« C'est... encore plus ringards que les pubs du Chemin de Traverse, a grimacé Marietta.  
>- C'était bien la peine de se fringuer, a grommelé Lettie, même en sac poubelle je me serai fait draguer ici.<br>- Allez les copines ! Ce sera encore plus drôle comme ça ! On va chanter sans crainte du regard des autres ! »

Nous nous sommes assises aussi loin que possible de gros objets Moldus qui amplifiaient la voix du chanteur très amateur en possession du micro. Avec un bon _Sonorus_, on aurait obtenu un aussi bon résultat sans les grésillements et avec le correcteur de voix. Marietta qui haussait tellement les sourcils qu'ils semblaient sur le point de disparaître sous sa chevelure, paraissait partager mon avis.

Mabs a proposé de payer la première tournée et pour nous donner « du courage » elle n'a commandé que de l'alcool. J'ai pensé à ce qu'avait dit Prue au sujet de l'américaine qui convertirait tout le monde grâce à la boisson. Je me suis demandé si Mabs était aussi calculatrice que cela mais quand elle m'a adressé un clin d'œil, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était pire qu'une calculatrice... elle était un génie du mal !

« Cho viens ! On va chanter une première chanson ensemble ! a-t-elle lancé, comme ça Lettie et Marietta pourront travailler sur leurs relations, a-t-elle ajouté en me faisant de grossiers clins d'œil. »

Marietta et Lettie m'ont toutes deux lancé le même regard suppliant mais trop tard, j'étais déjà sur l'estrade et honnêtement beaucoup plus à plaindre qu'elles. Mabs a demandé une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Comment aurai-je pu la connaître d'ailleurs ?

« Je connais pas cette musique, je lui ai glissé, paniquée.  
>- Sérieusement ? Mais tu vis sur quelle planète ? Tu verras, c'est facile. »<p>

Elle m'a tendu un micro et a lancé à l'assistance :

« Je dédie cette chanson à mon amie Cho ici qui, croyez le ou non, ne l'avais jamais entendue ! »

L'assemblée a applaudi et aux premières notes, tout le monde était debout. Manifestement, c'était un classique. Mabs chantait atrocement mal mais elle bougeait bien et sa jupette prenait particulièrement bien les projecteurs. Je me suis dit que si quelque chose pouvait rapprocher Lettie et Marietta à cet instant, c'était certainement de la critiquer et cette idée m'a presque arrachée un sourire. Poussée par Mabs, j'ai même commencé à chanter le refrain :

« _Des étrangers dans l'attente  
>A travers le bouleeeeeevard<br>Leurs ombreu cherchant dans la nuiiii-hiii-hiiit  
>Des gens sous la lumière<br>Vivant pour chercher l'émotion  
>Cachés quelque part dans la Nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit<br>N'ARRÊTE PAS D'Y CROOOIIIIRE  
>ACCROCHE TOI A CE SENTIMEEEEEEENT !<em> »

Finalement, je crois que j'ai commencé à m'amuser à la fin de la chanson mais aussitôt après, Mabs est descendue de scène et a foncé vers notre table pour voir le résultat de ses « magouilles ». Malheureusement, Marietta et Lettie nous ont accueilli avec trop de chaleur pour qu'un peu de soulagement n'y soit pas mêlé. La glace n'avait pas fondu.

« C'était pas si mal Cho, m'a glissé Marietta, tu bougeais bien.  
>- Mon bébé a le rythme dans le peau, a chantonné (faux) Mabs en m'attrapant par les épaules pour me faire remuer, maintenant il va falloir que vous fassiez un duo toutes les deux, a-t-elle ajouté en désignant Lettie et Marietta.<br>- Hors de question, ont-elle dit simultanément.  
>- En fait si, mais laisse moi boire d'abord, s'est aussitôt reprise Lettie.<br>- Alors tu es de celles qui n'ont de courage qu'après un verre, a persiflé Marietta, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'une accro du tabac.  
>- J'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour me décoincer ! Et puis moi au moins, je me décoince, je n'ai pas comme toi un fichu balai dans le...<br>- Alors vous pourriez aller chanter tout de suite ? A mielleusement suggéré Mabs. »

Marietta et Lettie ont échangé un regard meurtrier et se sont levées comme une seule femme. Nerveuse, je me suis jetée sur mon cocktail que j'ai siroté en les observant avec angoisse. Sur scène, Lettie a pris son micro avec assurance et Marietta l'a imitée même s'il était claire qu'elle était moins à l'aise. En voyant d'aussi jolies filles, les hommes du premier rang ont aussitôt commencé à applaudir et crier mais elles les ont ignoré et Lettie a commencé toute en trémolos :

_« Quand j'étais jeuune  
>Je n'avais besoin de persooonne<br>Faire l'amour n'était pas sérieuuux  
>C'est du passééééé... »<em>

Marietta l'a imitée sur les mêmes notes :

_« Je vis toute seuuule  
>Je pense à tous mes vieux amiiis<br>Quand je compose leurs numééroooos  
>Personne ne répoonds »<em>

Elles avaient toutes les deux des voix que je n'aurai pas soupçonnées aussi puissantes et elles s'en sortaient étonnement bien. Mabs était survoltée, debout sur sa chaise, elle applaudissait à tout rompre. Elles ont poursuivi en se partageant refrains et couplets dans un équilibre bizarrement harmonieux. Aucune ne voulait perdre la face devant l'ennemi. C'était une guerre. Sur un des derniers refrains, elles sont parties toutes les deux :  
><em><br>« JE SUIS TOUTE SEEEUUUULE  
>JE NE VEUX PAS<br>ÊTREUUU TOUTE SEEEEEEULE »_

Elles ont inspiré un grand coup, échangé un regard presque complice et manqué d'exploser les enceintes :

_« DE NOOUVEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !»_

Je ne sentais plus mes oreilles. Les gars du premiers rangs ont frôlé la syncope et Mabs a dû se casser les mains à force d'applaudir. Haletantes, Lettie et Marietta ont achevé la chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Puis, elles se sont regardés avec ce qui ressemblait fort à un sourire mal contenu avant de filer nous rejoindre :

« Wahou ! C'était chaud les filles ! Je sue comme un sanglier à cause de vous ! Il est temps de retirer une couche ! s'est écriée Mabs en ôtant son poncho à motifs de canards jaunes pour dévoiler une brassière en satin brillant sous un top en résille fluo.  
>- C'était fabuleux, bravo, ai-je dit, sincèrement impressionnée.<br>- Merci, ont dit simultanément Lettie et Marietta. »

Et puis, chose incroyable, elles ont éclaté de rire. Mabs m'a donné un coup de coude mais il était inutile de souligner l'évidence. Une certaine chanteuse moldue au sacré coffre avait signé leur armistice. Comme pour célébrer cette victoire, un serveur et venu nous apporter d'autres cocktails alors que nous n'avions pas achevé les précédents.

« Le patron nous offre cette tournée parce qu'on a mis le feu, a commenté Lettie.  
>- Vu ce qu'on a donné, il aurait aussi pu nous offrir la première, surtout que j'avais envie de goûter au <em>Sexe sur la Plage<em> après.  
>- Sexe sur la Plage ! s'est écriée Mabs en lançant son poing en l'air, c'est le moment des histoires cochonnes. »<p>

Je me suis ratatinée sur ma chaise.

« Qui commence ? a demandé Mabs, je suis sûre que des laaaaydy comme vous avez un tas d'histoire de fesse sensationnelles. »  
>- Une fois, ont commencé simultanément Lettie et Marietta. »<p>

Puis, elles se sont fait des politesses pendant dix bonnes minutes pour finalement décider que c'était Mabs qui commencerait. La décence et le souci que j'ai pour votre santé mentale m'obligent à passer sur les détails de leurs anecdotes. Sachez seulement que Dill est extrêmement extrêmement extrêmement sensible des aisselles, que d'après Marietta, rien ne vaut les glaçons et que Lettie considère les kilts comme les vêtements les plus érotiques imaginables.  
>Après cela, à mon grand bonheur, Marietta a détourné l'attention des deux autres en demandant avec qui elles préféreraient « faire des trucs » parmi les collègues du restaurant.<p>

« Cho bien sûr, a dit Lettie en m'attrapant par les épaules et en me claquant un baiser sur la joue.  
>- Moi ce serait Alister si j'étais pas avec Dill, a lâché Mabs. »<p>

Nous l'avons toutes dévisagée avec stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? Il est mignon non ? On dirait un Furby ! »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion mais en tous cas, si elle rompait avec Dill, aucune de nous ne lui ferait de concurrence auprès de ce garçon, pour sûr. A ma grande horreur cependant, la conversation a ensuite pris un tour déplaisant et en croisant le regard entendu de Marietta, j'ai compris qu'elle l'avait prévu depuis le début. Numérote tes abattis qu'elle disait.

« Toi Cho, on sait tous que c'est Dai qui t'intéresse ! a dit Lettie en se tournant vers moi. »

J'ai rougi violemment et manqué de recracher ce que j'étais en train de boire... par le nez. Au lieu de quoi je me suis mise à tousser.

« Oh ! C'est l'amour ou je ne m'appelle pas Maybelline ! s'est écriée Mabs.  
>- Ah oui ? Peut-être bien que c'est l'amour alors, a persiflé Marietta en passant langoureusement sa paille sur la ligne de sucre sur le rebord de son verre.<br>- Allez ! Dis-nous Cho !  
>- Oh... heu... je... et si on chantait une autre chanson plutôt ? ai-je bégayé en me levant. »<p>

Mais Mabs m'a tiré par le bras pour me forcer à me rasseoir.

« Allez Cho ! On te laissera pas partir avant que tu ne te sois épanchée !  
>- Mais j'ai rien à vous dire !<br>- Que tu dis !  
>- Allez Cho, tu ne nous fait pas confiance ? a demandé Marietta en me faisant son regard par en dessous qui faisait tomber tous ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.<br>- Je... »

Voyant qu'elle tenait le bon bout, les autres l'ont aussitôt imitée et se sont toutes mises à me regarder d'une façon suppliante, la lippe tremblottante.

« Je ne sais pas ! ai-je crié avec impuissance.  
>- Mais vous avez semblé plus proches ces derniers temps... Et tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, a constaté Lettie.<br>- Et lui il t'aime... bieeeeeen, a renchéri Mabs avec une moue suggestive.  
>- Oui... Mais je... j'ai... »<p>

J'ai fixé Marietta qui m'observait avec un petit sourire. Ca m'a énervée. Tout ça, c'était vraiment bas de sa part ! Alors j'ai décidé de jouer bassement aussi :

« Je ne peux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit pour le moment, mon petit ami est mort à la guerre et je... je le vis assez mal. »

L'ambiance est retombée d'un coup. Lettie a écarquillé les yeux et Mabs a plaqué les mains sur sa bouche. Marietta, elle, a froncé les sourcils.  
>Il y a eu un silence, puis Mabs m'a serré dans ses bras et je me suis sentie un peu mal.<p>

« Bon, ne parlons plus de ça, a embrayé Lettie, tu avais dit que cette soirée incluait Karaoké, Kocktails et Korégraphie... Où est la Korégraphie ? Il est temps de danser !  
>- J'allais le proposer ! a lancé Mabs avec un entrain forcé. »<p>

Et elle nous a entraînées dans une boîte de nuit encore plus ringarde que le bar karaoké ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de nous amuser. Mabs avait inventé des dizaines de chorégraphies stupides et la boîte était assez peu fréquentée pour nous permettre de prendre de l'espace. Marietta nous a en plus protégées par un charme qui nous rendait proprement hideuses et répugnantes aux yeux des autres ce qui a empêché les fêtards les plus avinés de nous aborder.

_Pauvre vieux Johnny Ray  
>Il sonnait tristement à la radio<br>Et a ému plein de gens en mono  
>Nos mères en ont pleuré<br>Ont chanté avec lui, qui les blâmerait ?  
>Maintenant tu as grandi, tellement grandi<br>Maintenant plus que jamais je dois le dire  
>Toora Loora Loora Loora Yaye<br>Et on peut chanter comme le faisaient nos pères._

_Allez viens Eileen ! Oh je te jure (il le pense)  
>A ce moment tu es tout pour moi !<br>Avec toi dans cette robe, mes pensées, je l'admets,  
>Sont un peu cochonnes<br>Allez viens Eileen ! _

Au milieu d'une chorégraphie endiablée de Mabs que Marietta et moi peinions à imiter tandis que Lettie partait carrément dans autre chose, Marietta m'a crié pour couvrir la musique :

« Tu as conscience que tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement Cho ?  
>- Quoi ? Ai-je silencieusement articulé en jouant les innocentes tout en sautillant.<br>- Il va falloir que tu clarifies les choses avec Dai... »

J'ai senti mon enthousiasme douché d'un coup...oui... il allait bien falloir.


	11. Eaux Troubles

Après la soirée, je me suis retrouvée chez moi toute seule. Nous avions marché de front dans la rue après la discothèque, puis, Dill avait intercepté Mabs, laquelle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et avait aussitôt commencé à fricoter avec lui en prenant une voix grave qui se voulait sexy mais faisait très peur. « Le business habituel, avait commenté Dill. » Puis, Lettie nous avait quitté après un virage et Marietta avait transplané à la première ruelle sombre. Elle reprenait le travail le lendemain... ou plutôt, dans quelques heures mais elle avait promis de repasser nous voir les week-end. J'ai fait les derniers pas jusque chez moi seule... en pleurant. Marietta me manquait déjà et je repensais bêtement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur Dai, sur le fait de tirer les choses au clair, je me rappelais de ce que j'avais dit sur Cedric. De la façon dont j'avais utilisé la mort de Cedric pour fuir parce que même si cette thérapie était supposée me soigner, je ne parvenais pas à aller mieux. Je m'empêchais de vivre parce que j'étais une sorcière parmi les Moldus. Parce qu'aussi piêtre sorcière que j'étais, ça faisait partie de mon identité et je ne pouvais pas... être heureuse... en étant quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et ça faisait mal de le réaliser parce que jusque là, j'avais consacré ma vie à devenir autre chose que moi. Nom d'un Chartier ! J'étais... quel... gâchis...

Cette thérapie était la pire idée qu'on puisse avoir. Comment s'épanouir dans le secret ?  
>J'en étais à m'inventer des histoires de petit ami mort à la guerre... Non, qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Cedric était mort et j'avais moi fait la guerre et je ne pouvais pas leur dire et ce n'était pas ma faute et je ne pourrai jamais rien vivre avec Dai.<br>Jamais.  
>Je suis montée me coucher. Évidemment, Prudence dormait. Duc était là par contre et j'ai béni les animaux et leur indifférence.<p>

La semaine suivante a coulé comme à l'accoutumée. Je me suis laissée faire, j'ai plaisanté avec Alister, arraché trois mots à Masood, répété avec Lettie et Mabs qu'il fallait qu'on se refasse une soirée en sachant très bien que ce ne serait jamais la même chose, supporté tour à tour les ronchonnements de Pearl et Lester, pris des thés avec Prudence et accepté les attentions de Dai. J'ai fait comme si je vivais et je pense que j'y arrivais plutôt bien même si, je crois, d'une façon étrange, que mes camarades jouaient également un jeu avec moi en réalité. Comme s'ils ne renvoyaient de ma fausseté qu'un reflet également faux. Était-ce moi qui surinterprétais ? Étaient-ils réellement conscients de mon mal être ? Ils le mettaient certainement sur le compte de la disparition de mon petit ami en Irak. Ils faisaient preuve de tant de tact. C'était si ridicule.  
>Le mercredi, j'ai vu le Dr. Beurk pour faire un point sur la thérapie. J'ai fait semblant que tout allait bien et il a paru tellement heureux que j'ai considéré ça comme une promesse de ne jamais lui dire la vérité pour ne jamais le décevoir.<p>

Le samedi, Marietta est venue boire un thé avec Prue au même salon de thé avec les mêmes habitués. Avant de reprendre le boulot, j'ai raccompagné mon amie sur la plage, dans le coin discret où elle avait l'habitude de transplaner. Là, elle m'a demandé :

« Arrête Cho, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi. »

Et quand elle a vu que je commençais à pleurer bêtement parce que c'était la seule chose que je savais faire, elle m'a serré dans ses bras. Puis, elle a transplané et je suis repartie au restaurant.  
>Ce que je ne réalisais pas à cet instant, c'était qu'une autre personne s'inquiétait pour moi. Qu'elle s'inquiétait tellement pour moi que s'en était effrayant et qu'elle m'avait même cherché et suivie pendant la pause, qu'elle m'avait aperçue avec Marietta et qu'elle avait vu Marietta disparaître.<p>

Le premier mois allait s'achever en beauté puisque Mabs avait organisé le lundi une « fête de la rame » où nous étions tous conviés. Il s'agissait en réalité de louer des bateaux pour un grand pique-nique sur la presqu'île des Vieux Messieurs.

« Ce lundi on est libres avec Dill ! La nouvelle livraison de gnards n'arrive que mardi ! D'ici là sus aux vieux messieurs ! a crié Mabs quand elle nous l'a annoncé.  
>- Et contrairement à ce que le titre indique, ce n'est pas une maison de retraite ! Les Vieux Messieurs c'est la variété d'oiseaux sur place apparemment, a cru bon de préciser Dill.<br>- Donc nous allons pique-niquer au beau milieu des oiseaux, a grimacé Pearl, ça semble une idée brillante effectivement.  
>- Je suis déjà allée sur cette presqu'île, a lâché abruptement Lettie, c'est impossible de trouver un coin qui ne soit pas couvert de guano ! Tirer un coup déjà c'est dur sur place alors manger !<br>- J'accepte le défi ! a hurlé Mabs en attrapant Dill par le col.  
>- Pour tirer un coup ou manger ? a demandé Alister avec intérêt.<br>- Les deux ! a rétorqué Mabs en resserrant son emprise sur le cou de Dill. »

Il nous a silencieusement fait signe que ça n'arriverait pas et ce n'est effectivement pas arrivé puisque le lendemain, les Vieux Messieurs ne nous ont même pas laissé accoster. De loin, j'ai vu Mabs se lever sur la barque qu'elle partageait avec Dill, Alister et Pearl (Lester n'était pas venu puisque sa femme était là). Sous une tornade de guano, elle a levé son poing face aux éléments déchaînés en hurlant :

« JE REVIENDRAI VIEUX MESSIEURS ! JE REVIENDRAI ! »

Lettie a éclaté de rire et Dai et moi avons échangé un regard amusé. Heureusement pour nous, Masood qui, après s'être disputé la rame avec Lettie avait finalement eu gain de cause et nous dirigeait habilement sans les mouvements inutiles des « amateurs » comme il avait grommelé, ne nous avait pas assez rapproché de la presqu'île des Vieux Monsieurs pour que nous soyons les victimes de ses occupants.

Nous sommes revenus piteusement vers la plage mais avons débarqués vers les rochers, là où les vacanciers ne s'aventuraient pas trop. A quelques mètres de là, Marietta transplanait régulièrement. Ca m'a fait drôle de me retrouver là avec les autres. A ce moment, j'ai presque oublié mes états d'âmes. J'ai presque vécu. Il faisait beau mais doux. Un vent frais atténuait les effets du soleil qui tapait trop fort. Le pauvre Alister s'enduisait d'ailleurs régulièrement de crème solaire mais rien n'y faisait, son nez continuait de rougir et peler à son grand désarrois. Il a fini par emprunter l'immense chapeau à fleurs de Pearl en désespoir de cause et malgré les affirmations successives de Lettie et Mabs comme quoi ça lui allait plutôt bien, il peinait à nous croire quand, à chaque fois que nous tournions nos regards vers lui, nous laissions échapper un gloussement. Pauvre Alister. Malgré mon absence de baguette, j'ai tenté d'apaiser un peu ses souffrances solaires et lui ai jeté un sort à distance. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais il a dû sentir ma sollicitude car il a ensuite multiplié les politesses lors du pique-nique.

Dai avait l'air pensif. Même si je discutais surtout avec Lettie et Alister, je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de revenir vers lui de temps en temps. Il était ailleurs. Un peu comme moi, je crois. Mabs et Dill essayaient tour à tour de faire parler Masood à côté de lui et il les regardait sans les voir, un demi sourire absent sur les lèvres. Leur babillage l'indifférait.

« Les gens ! a dit gravement Dill quand nous avons achevé de manger, ces barques coûtent une fortune alors exploitons les jusqu'au bout ! Qui veut refaire un tour ?  
>- Je passe, a dit Pearl en rabaissant ses lunettes de soleil avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette.<br>- Idem, l'a appuyée Lettie en l'imitant.  
>- Heum... Sur l'eau... le soleil... ma peau... vous comprenez ? a hésité le pauvre Alister en frottant son pauvre nez tout rose.<br>- Oh ! Pauvre Alister ! s'est écriée Mabs, je vais rester lui tenir compagnie pendant que les deux tranches de bacon grillent au soleil. »

J'ai dévisagé Mabs avec surprise... Elle avait dit qu'elle trouvait Alister attirant mais de là à abandonner son copain pour rester avec lui. Elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil très peu discret et a poursuivi :

« Faites donc la course par équipe de deux, Masood avec Dill et Dai avec Cho ! a-t-elle lancée. »

Comment ? Après l'histoire sur mon petit ami en Irak elle cherchait quand même à me pousser dans les bras de Dai ! C'était tellement déplacé... Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à protester, j'ai vu que Dai se relevait et me tendait la main :

« Allez viens Cho, on pourra discuter. »

J'ai hésité... La demande devait donc venir de Dai en réalité et il me regardait avec un de ses airs bien trop sérieux. J'ai finalement pris sa main. L'heure était venue. C'était comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer, toute la joie et l'apaisement que j'avais ressentis s'étaient évaporés en fumées. Il allait falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec Dai. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'un mensonge parce que oui, Dai me... enfin je l'aimais beaucoup et je n'aurai sans doute pas refusé ses avances s'il avait été un sorcier. Pourquoi était-il intéressé par moi ? La petite bouffie maladroite et timide avait-elle tant de charme pour qu'un garçon comme Dai ne puisse pas résister ? C'était idiot.

Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait me parler. Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne.

Nous avons remis la barque à l'eau et je suis montée avec Dai. Nous avons tenté de ramer à deux pendant quelques mètres mais n'avons réussi qu'à faire tourner l'embarcadère en rond. Dill et Masood étaient déjà loin. Finalement, Dai a pris les rames et nous a au moins mis hors de vue de nos camarades de la plage sans pour autant nous éloigner trop. Il a reposé les rames. Nous dérivions doucement. L'eau clapotait à nos oreilles et le soleil s'abattait sur nos épaules.  
>N'y tenant plus, j'ai finalement pris la parole :<p>

« Dai... je... »

Il m'a fixée et j'ai perdu tout mon courage ou plutôt, toute ma résignation. Ne pouvais-je pas me taire et rester là, avec lui, en silence ?

« Écoute, je voulais juste te dire que... ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît... voilà je... bon... Je pense savoir pourquoi tu veux me parler et ce que tu vas me dire... Je crois que tu m'aimes bien même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi et je dois dire que je t'aime... »

J'ai inspiré un coup.

« Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi mais entre nous c'est juste... Enfin je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un... Ce n'est pas possible.  
>- D'accord, a dit Dai, à cause de ton petit ami mort où il y a une autre raison ? »<p>

Il parlait froidement. J'ai senti mes dernières forces m'abandonner peu à peu.

« Parce que je ne peux pas, ai-je hésité.  
>- Eh bien écoute Cho, a-t-il soupiré, je crois que tu es une fille bien trop traditionaliste. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas être méchant mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginée ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à part être gentil avec ma collègue... une fille plutôt triste qui a perdu son petit ami il y a quelques mois ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis si sournois que je chercherais à abuser d'une fille manifestement faible émotionnellement ? »<p>

J'ai haussé les sourcils. Faible émotionnellement ? C'était... c'était dur d'entendre ça de sa part. Il n'était pas Marietta ! Il n'était même pas Lettie. Dai n'agissait pas de la sorte. Il ne me balançait pas ce genre de vérités au visage avec autant de froideur. Faible émotionnellement... Mais pour qui se prenait-il au juste ?

« Cho... »

Je n'arrivais pas à articuler une réponse. Je ne savais même pas ce que reflétait sa voix. De la pitié ? Encore cette colère froide ? Peut-être du dépit ? Peut-être ? De l'étonnement ? Je ne savais rien. Je ne connaissais pas Dai. Je m'étais encore imaginé des sornettes et tout ça... tout ce que je vivais n'était qu'un spectre d'amitié, un fantôme d'amour, un semblant d'existence.

« Cho ! »

Je retenais mes larmes à grande peine. Je n'arrivais pas à relever simplement la tête et me contentait de fixer le sol mouvant de la barque. Elle tremblait en tous sens, ballotée par une mer agitée... trop agitée...

« Cho ! L'eau bout ! Cho ! La mer bout autour de toi ! Quoi que tu fasses arrête ! Je t'en prie ! »

Dai m'a attrapé par les épaules et j'ai enfin levé les yeux vers lui. Encore ce satané air sérieux mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus de froideur sur son visage. Nous sommes restés quelques instants à nous observer l'un l'autre, en silence. Nous n'avions jusque là pas fait preuve de ce genre de franchise. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire très mal. Les deux en même temps. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune hostilité. Il avait l'air faible émotionnellement lui aussi. Tellement vulnérable. Finalement, il a dit :

« Cho, ce dont je voulais te parler c'est... enfin ça va sembler idiot mais après ce qui vient de se passer je... Cho... »

Il a inspiré un coup et mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre :

« Est-ce que tu es une sorcière ? »

J'ai cligné des yeux comme une idiote. J'avais pensé... Oh j'avais juste arrêté de penser. En voyant son regard sur moi j'avais espéré qu'il dise que... qu'en fait si j'avais parfaitement raison et ce n'étaient pas là les pathétiques divagations d'une hideuse créatures en surcharge pondérale. Mais non, ce n'était pas le problème ! Évidemment que ce n'était pas le problème ! Il y avait autre chose dans la vie que tes problèmes de cœur Cho ! J'étais vraiment la reine pour penser à ce genre de choses aux pires moments. En pleine guerre, à deux doigts de la bataille finale, j'avais dragué Harry Potter et là, je m'attendais à une déclaration d'amour alors qu'un Moldu venait de découvrir le Secret Magique.

Un Moldu venait de découvrir le Secret Magique !

J'ai vu le code défiler dans ma tête et les comportements appropriés à adopter en pareil cas (nier, nier et nier !) d'autant plus quand le Moldu sortait du cadre familial. S'il était de la famille, tout devait être en règle. On faisait passer des tests au Moldu, une batterie de questions pour voir s'il craquerait sous pression et surtout, on l'enregistrait. S'il sortait du cercle de la famille eh bien, dans la plupart des cas, il subissait un lavage de cerveau et en venait même la plupart du temps à oublier le sorcier qu'il avait côtoyé. On avait même observé une baisse générale des capacités intellectuelles des Moldus ayant été soumis au traitement des Oubliators. J'avais passé des mois à plancher sur ces études ! Je connaissais tous les risques.

Était-il encore possible de nier ? Manifestement, j'avais fait bouillir l'eau... Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Avais-je eu d'autres comportements qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille ? Après tout, Dai était un garçon rationnel, il n'aurait certainement pas cru que j'étais une sorcière sans de très bonnes raisons. A moins que... Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas... à moins qu'il ne soit un peu paranoïaque, le genre de Moldu à faire des théories du complot abracadabrantesques dont les autres Moldus riaient par devant tout en les croyant à moitié par derrière.  
>J'ai tout de même tenté le coup et me suis forcée à faire la chose que j'avais le moins envie de faire à cet instant là, rire.<p>

« Ahah ! Mais enfin ! Une sorcière ! Ahah ! Tu es sérieux Dai ? »

J'ai croisé son regard et mon rire s'est étranglé dans ma gorge.

« Cho ! Je sais que ça paraît dingue, a-t-il dit d'une voix calme, mesurée et hésitante, absolument pas le genre de voix qu'un « dingue » aurait eu, mais plusieurs éléments te concernant me questionnent... Tu... parfois tu sembles n'avoir jamais côtoyé la civilisation. Tu es nulle avec les appareils électroniques. Certains ont même l'air d'exploser à ton contact. Le toaster de Masood, la machine à laver qui a fait des étincelles. Et tu ne t'en es même pas rendue compte j'en suis sûr même si ça a beaucoup agacé Lester. Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu peur quand la machine t'as craché une fumée verte à la figure ? Tu ne savais juste pas t'en servir ? Comment peut-on être à ce point à côté de ces pompes ? Et l'histoire du réveil... Lettie me l'a racontée ! On est en 2003 et tu ne sais pas te servir d'un réveil à cristaux liquides ? Tu as un mal de chien à te servir de notre monnaie mais tu parles avec un parfait accent londonien... Et puis... ton amie Marietta... Elle avait quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre et déplacé que toi. On aurait dit que rien ne l'atteignait, littéralement. A un moment des gamins ont jeté une poignée de sable sur son chemin et le sable a rebondi sur une barrière invisible. Et l'autre jour, tu l'as raccompagnée sur la plage, pas loin... Et je vous avais vu et je m'étais dit bêtement Cho va se sentir seule quand son amie sera partie, suivons là pour lui apporter... Enfin... Ne me traite pas de psychopathe ! Je suis juste prévenant hein ! Je suis un garçon très prévenant ! C'est ce que Mabs dit toujours. Et là... Là... Marietta a disparu... Et là je te parle, je te parle normalement... Enfin le sujet abordé est assez désagréable mais... Mais l'eau se met simplement à bouillir ! Ou du moins elle semble bouillir elle ne bout pas réellement sinon les poissons mourraient et... Cho ne me dis pas que je suis fou ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plaît ! »

J'ai eu brusquement envie de pleurer (pour changer tiens ! Ma mère aurait été fière de moi !) Je réalisais que même si Dai ne m'aimait pas, même si ce qu'il y avait entre nous était basé sur un mensonge et ne rimait à rien, je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'oublie. Je n'avais pas envie que ça disparaisse.

« Tu es très observateur, ai-je simplement murmuré.  
>- C'est parce que je... »<p>

Il a soupiré et a fait mine de chasser de ses pensées des idées trop encombrantes.

« Parce que je suis un idiot. Alors c'est ça ? Toi et Marietta vous êtes des... il a ri bêtement, des sorcières ? »

J'ai grimacé. Il a baissé les yeux.

« Mince Cho... J'espérais que tu me trouverais une explication rationnelle.  
>- Ma répartie n'est pas extraordinaire.<br>- Bah, tu viens de prouver le contraire. »

Il a trouvé je ne sais où la force de me sourire avec embarras. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part... Non, décidément, je ne voulais pas qu'il perde la mémoire. Mais que faire à présent ? Le Secret Magique était strictement réglementé et l'humanité moldue était enserrée dans un réseau de sortilèges tenaces qui contrôlait la façon dont ils nous percevaient. Je m'étais également penchée sur ce contrôle que je jugeais abusif mais qui paraissait nécessaire vu les gaffes répétées des sorciers persuadés que les Moldus étaient des imbéciles incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Le sortilège était ancien et avait été conçu au XVIIème siècle, au moment de l'instauration du Code du Secret Magique International. Il se basait sur cette simple formule dite de « révélation » prononcée à proximité d'un sorcier avéré inarticulée ou articulée et admettant des variantes : _tu es un sorcier, c'est un sorcier, elle est une sorcière..._

Dai serait bientôt repéré. Et avec lui, tous mes amis seraient sans doute obligés de passer sous la baguette des Oubliators pour que l'oubli de Dai passe inaperçu. C'était quasiment irréversible et même Hermione Granger avait eu toutes les peines du monde à réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait infligé à ses propres parents avec un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. Cette sorcière était la plus douée de sa génération et avait un toucher magique incroyablement délicat. Si elle peinait, comment ferais-je si un jour je voulais rappeler à Dai mon existence ? Il faudrait tout recommencer avec plus de prudence. Ce serait atroce...  
>Il allait falloir que Dai fasse un choix. Moi, je l'avais déjà fait.<p>

« Dai, lui ai-je dit d'une voix que je voulais ferme, que préfères-tu entre m'épouser ou oublier que j'ai existé et risquer de perdre une partie de tes facultés intellectuelles ? »


	12. Mariage Express

Dai m'a fixée d'un air intrigué :

« Comment ça perdre une partie de mes capacités intellectuelles ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Dai ! Réponds à ma question !<br>- Ça sent le piège, a-t-il articulé d'une voix hésitante. »

Et juste à ce moment, mes craintes se sont confirmées puisqu'un hibou qui s'était mêlé aux Vieux Messieurs a volé au dessus de nous et a laissé tomber une lettre sur notre bateau. Dai a sursauté et manqué de nous faire chavirer mais j'ai tâché d'épargner le parchemin dont l'encre était à peine brouillé par quelques gouttes.

_Madmoiselle Cho CHANG,_

_Il a été porté à notre attention qu'un dévoilement avait eu lieu à votre proximité. Des recherches sont en cours pour déterminer l'identité du Moldu afin d'agir comme il se doit mais il serait grandement apprécié que vous ameniez ce Moldu au ministère dans les plus brefs délais afin de régulariser la situation._

_Bien à vous,_

_Bernie Dervich, directeur du bureau des Oubliators_

Le ton était tellement doucereux ! S'en était effrayant ! _« Agir comme il se doit »_, _« régulariser la situation »_, autant d'euphémisme pour «_ transformer son cerveau en emmental !_ »

« C'est... heu... tes amis sorciers ? a hésité Dai.  
>- C'est le ministère de la magie. »<p>

Dai a éclaté de rire mais quand il a vu que je gardais le visage grave, il a stoppé net.

« Il y a des lois Dai, et parmi elles, nous devons faire en sorte de garder notre existence secrète, ce pourquoi nous vivons généralement en communautés isolées des Moldus. J'ai commis une erreur et tu as découvert le secret, c'est toi qui paiera pour moi et j'en suis désolée.  
>- Ils vont me tuer ? s'est écrié Dai, c'est un genre de mafia sorcière ?<br>- Non, vous allez simplement tous m'oublier... et votre mémoire sera également bien moins efficace qu'avant sauf si... enfin il y a une exception dans le cadre de la famille pour le Secret Magique, il faudrait que tu fasses partie de ma famille et donc... que je t'épouse.  
>- Ou que tu m'adoptes, a lâché Dai qui conservait un certain pragmatisme mais avait l'air absent et les yeux écarquillés.<br>- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Dai... Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'épouser et donner l'illusion, régulièrement mais pas tout le temps, que nous formons un couple uni ?  
>- Oh seigneur ! a dit Dai, on se croirait dans un mauvais feuilleton !<br>- Sinon, je suppose que ce n'est pas si terrible de perdre la mémoire puisque... tu ne t'en rends pas compte... »

La barque était doucement ballottée par les vagues et nous nous prenions les embruns dans la figure. Il faisait gris soudain. La plage était loin et nous étions parfaitement hors de vue des autres. Nous aurions aisément pu transplaner.

« Tu crois vraiment que l'idée de t'épouser m'embête plus que de finir en légume ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien.

« Je suppose qu'un mariage sorcier n'a pas de valeur chez les Moldus alors si tu veux te marier plus tard il n'y aura pas de problème. Il faudra juste, de temps en temps, faire comme si nous étions ensemble.  
>- Quand ça ? »<p>

J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel, un deuxième hibou approchait. Dai avait dû être identifié. Je connaissais les méthodes expéditives des Oubliators, ils seraient ici d'ici une dizaine de minutes et ne poseraient aucune question.

« Il faudrait commencer tout de suite. Je vais t'emmener au ministère, accroche toi ! »

J'ai attrapé son bras, je me suis concentrée et j'ai fermé les yeux. Le hall du ministère. Ca ne se faisait pas de transplaner là bas mais aux grand maux les grands remèdes ! Au moins, ainsi, nous serions remarqués. J'ai commencé à tourner entraînant avec moi Dai et l'univers. Il a poussé un petit couinement... Dai, pas l'univers ! La désagréable sensation d'être arraché à son corps devait aussi l'avoir saisi. Ne pas lâcher son but ! Le ministère ! J'étais responsable de Dai, hors de question de désartibuler ! Je l'ai senti qui s'agrippait à moi de toute ses forces. Ne lâche pas Dai.

Enfin, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans le grand hall juste devant la fontaine de la fraternité (qu'on avait conservée en dépit des dernières protestations des émissaires centaures) dans laquelle Dai, complètement désorienté, a basculé en m'entraînant avec lui. Belle entrée en la matière. Dans l'eau, Dai qui s'était redressé sur ses bras enchaînait les jurons et autres « Nom de... t'es vraiment une sorcière ! » « P... j'ai cru que mon corps allait exploser de l'intérieur ! »Alors que je m'extrayais de l'eau en tâchant de tirer Dai de sa contemplation (il examinait la statue avec attention) je me suis vue encerclée par une dizaine d'agents de sécurité qui pointaient leurs baguettes vers moi. Dai n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant ça. Il trouvait bien difficile de prendre au sérieux ces brindilles, surtout après ce à quoi il venait de survivre.

« Il est formellement interdit d'entrer dans l'enceinte ministère sans passer par un contrôle d'identité. A fortiori en qualité de visiteur, a dit l'agent qui toisait nos costumes estivaux de Moldus avec dédain.  
>- C'est un cas d'urgence et je travaille ici, ai-je débité, Cho Chang, Département du Secret Magique et des Affaires Moldues. J'ai reçu un hibou de Bernie Derviche m'invitant à réguler ma situation suite à un dévoilement avec ce Moldu. Nous souhaiterions faire appel à M. Weasley, chef du Département du Secret Magique et des Affaires Moldues sus-cité afin de plaider l'exception familiale. Ce Moldu est mon fiancé. »<p>

J'ai repris mon souffle et me suis adossée à la statue au centre de la fontaine en tâchant d'avoir l'air nonchalant et détendu. Dai comme les agents de sécurité me fixaient d'un air interdit. Finalement, le chef de l'escouade dont le badge indiquait le nom de « Norbert », a lancé :

« Allez chercher Weasley... !  
>- Quel Weasley ? a demandé un des agents.<br>- Le père bien sûr ! Vous l'avez entendue non ?  
>- C'était pour être sûr. »<p>

Ils se sont dispersés et Dai et moi avons attendu.

« Vous devriez peut-être sortir de la fontaine, a suggéré Norbert sans baisser sa baguette. »

J'ai haussé les épaules et essayé d'avoir l'air la plus digne possible.

« Vous ne vous séchez pas ?  
>- Je n'ai pas ma baguette.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Une longue histoire. »<p>

Norbert m'a observée avec méfiance.

« Je vais vous sécher quand même. Si vous devez monter faudrait pas abîmer les boiseries.  
>- Bien sûr. »<p>

Dai s'est agrippé à moi quand Norbert nous a appliqué un sortilège un peu trop efficace qui nous a laissé échevelés et assoiffés. Je lui ai pris la main :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... heu... Chéri... tout va bien se passer.  
>- Heu... ouais... heu... chérie. »<p>

Arthur Weasley est enfin arrivé, fendant une foule indifférente de sorciers qui couraient partout en un flux incessant de robes noires et notes de services. Il avait l'air complètement catastrophé.

« Cho ! s'est-il écrié, j'ai appris coup sur coup qu'il y avait eu un dévoilement, puis que tu étais ici ! Il y a eu un pro... »

Il s'est figé net en constatant la présence de Dai et que Norbert l'observait avec intérêt.

« Bon, venez dans mon bureau tous les deux ! Nous allons discuter, je mettrai Derviche au courant, a-t-il dit en sortant déjà plume et parchemin pour lui rédiger une note.  
>- Il faut absolument que tu lui dises de stopper tout mouvement des Oubliators ! me suis-je écriée, je ne veux pas qu'ils effacent la mémoire des autres Moldus. »<p>

Ma voix s'est brisée sur cette supplique. M'entendant si désespérée, Arthur a gravement hoché la tête et, tout en nous entraînant vers l'ascenseur, s'est empressé d'écrire sa note. Nous étions tous tassés les uns contre les autres. Dai, tout contre moi, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il était anxieux. Je l'étais moi même au moins autant que lui. En attendant de parvenir au niveau 3, j'ai eu tout le temps de m'angoisser au sujet d'une éventuelle perte de mémoire des amis que je m'étais faits. L'idée que Lettie, Prue, Mabs, Dill, Alister et même Pearl, Masood ou Lester m'oublient m'était intolérable. Rien que d'y penser le souffle me manquait.

J'ai alors senti que Dai me passait un bras autours des épaules pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi. J'allais devoir le faire passer pour mon fiancé ! La mémoire des autres en dépendait.  
>Nous sommes enfin sortis de l'ascenseur et avons filé dans le bureau d'Arthur qui a soigneusement fermé la porte derrière nous.<p>

« Bon, Cho, que s'est-il passé ? a demandé Arthur. »

J'ai regardé Dai qui avait toujours un bras autour de mes épaules, ai inspiré un grand coup et ai lâché d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

« Je suis tombée amoureuse. »

Arthur a froncé les sourcils.

« Heum... ça arrive, a-t-il hésité. »

Sur ces entrefaites, une note de service s'est glissée sous la porte et a voleté jusqu'à Arthur sous le regard médusé de Dai. Arthur a mis quelques minutes à attraper son bout de papier et a ôté ses lunettes pour le déchiffrer. Dai et moi en avons profité pour nous asseoir et trouver la façon la plus naturelle de paraître amoureux assis sans trop se toucher. Nos jambes les unes vers les autres, nous nous frôlions des épaules, ma main sur sa cuisse et sa main sur la mienne.  
>Arthur a achevé sa lecture et relevé les yeux vers moi avec timidité :<p>

« Cho... Nous avons pu stopper les manœuvres des Oubliators avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent au personnel du restaurant où tu travaillais mais... il a toussoté, mais il était trop tard pour ce qui est de ta logeuse Prudence Watts... »

Prudence Watts...  
>Prue... Prue venait d'oublier qui j'étais et tout ce que nous avions vécu. J'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Ca encore, ce n'était rien, mais elle était vieille et fragile et les Oubliators n'étaient pas formés pour exécuter des sorts finement, ils devaient juste agir vite et efficacement. On ne les payait pas pour leur compassion. Je suffoquais. Pauvre Prudence. Ca avait certainement définitivement altéré sa mémoire. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Pas maintenant. Pourtant avant même d'y penser je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier. J'ai écrasé mes mains sur ma bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Dai m'a alors attirée contre lui et s'est mis à doucement caresser et embrasser mes cheveux et mon front. En face, Arthur Weasley débitait des excuses et des regrets en série mais j'ai réussi à me calmer et me suis redressée pour lui lancer :<p>

« Comment peut-on encore tolérer ce genre d'actions après la guerre ? Les Moldus ne sont pas des... des larves qu'on peut écraser à sa guise !  
>- Je sais, a murmuré Arthur. »<p>

J'ai tâché de ravaler ma frustration et j'ai inspiré un grand coup :

« Arthur, vous comprenez maintenant qu'afin de ne pas effacer la mémoire de Moldus à qui je n'ai même pas dévoilé le secret magique, il faut que j'épouse Dai pour en faire un membre de ma famille.  
>- Oui Cho mais... mais pourquoi lui as-tu dit la vérité si tôt ! Même amoureuse tu aurais pu... je ne sais pas... vivre quelques années auprès de lui dans le secret. On procède en général de la sorte et le ministère est même convoqué pour assister au dévoilement. Ta façon de procéder est tellement désordonnée... Je sais que tu n'avais pas ta baguette -cette thérapie était décidément une très mauvaise idée- et donc tu ne pouvais pas rattraper le coup mais c'est...<br>- C'est moi qui ai deviné que Cho était une sorcière, a alors affirmé Dai d'une voix forte, et... je ne sais pas, peut-être que Cho est particulièrement peu discrète oui... Mais je préfère son honnêteté à vos sortilèges et ça m'étonne même beaucoup que les autres « Moldus » qui ont vécu avec des sorciers ne se soient doutés de rien ! Oui, Cho n'était pas discrète mais elle ne m'a pas menti ni jeté de sorts ce qui doit être, je suppose, la manière de « rattraper le coup » des autres magiciens vu ce qui est arrivé à Prudence Watts. »

Pendant un bref instant, j'ai réellement et sincèrement eu envie d'épouser Dai. Arthur était complètement interdit.

« Je... Oui... D'accord... C'est que... souvent, nous avons peur qu'en dévoilant trop tôt le secret, il y ait rejet de la part des Moldus vous savez, ce sont des... enfin vous êtes fascinants... mais tellement instables !  
>- Les sorcières ne le sont pas moins... heu... je veux dire... fascinantes et instables ! a bégayé Dai qui tenait assez bien son rôle, et heu... quand on aime vraiment on accepte tout... Alors marions-nous Cho !<br>- Ouais ! Marions nous, ai-je répondu d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste. »

Nous avons été officiellement fiancés un quart d'heure plus tard au ministère par un délégué de l'Office des Unions Sorcières. A cette occasion, Arthur m'a rendu ma baguette pour la signature et j'ai revu le Dr. Beurk qui m'a exprimé ses regrets quant à cette expérience inachevée. Néanmoins, selon lui, la thérapie restait un succès pour moi puisque j'avais « trouvé un mari. » Il était bien comme ma mère tiens ! Puis, il a fallu organiser les mensonges du côté Moldu et du côté sorcier. Tout s'est enchaîné très vite.

Après les fiançailles, nous sommes rentrés chez Marietta que j'avais appelée comme témoin et qui n'avait, à ma demande, posé aucune question pendant la signature du contrat. Puis, une fois chez elle, elle avait obtenu de connaître l'entière vérité. Là bas, Dai et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur une histoire à raconter du côté Moldu et je l'ai ramené au Norfolk. Voilà ce qu'il allait raconter aux autres : alors que nous naviguions, j'avais aperçu ma logeuse sur le côté opposé de la plage qui me faisait des signes. Nous l'avons rejointe sans prendre garde à la barque qui, restée sur le rivage, avait fini par repartir vers le large en dérivant (nous participerions aux frais de remboursement). Ma logeuse venait m'annoncer que ma mère avait eu un grave accident. Il fallait que je reparte et Dai m'avait accompagné.

« Ce serait trop dur de les revoir sachant que... enfin... maintenant l'expérience est fini et... tu l'as bien vu il ne vaut mieux pas exposer les Moldus à la magie. Je ne peux pas tous les épouser, ai-je dit à Dai. »

Je ne suis pas retournée travailler. L'accident était vraiment grave. Le lendemain, Dai m'a rapporté un chèque pour mon premier mois de travail. Je le garde toujours avec moi, comme un avertissement. Les Oubliators avaient détruit tout ce qui m'appartenait chez Prue. Envolés mes lectures et vêtements moldus. Plus rien.

Côté sorcier, nous avons dû revenir au ministère Dai et moi pour expliquer notre mode de vie conjugal à venir : il travaillait encore et continuerait la fac à Bristol à la rentrée mais je le verrais régulièrement grâce au transplanage. Marietta nous a d'ailleurs fait cadeau d'un héritage familial pour nous aider. Un miroir à double sens qui me permettrait de repérer où se trouvait Dai en cas d'appel du ministère car après le « véritable mariage » que j'allais organiser avec ma famille pour officialiser mon union, je ne le verrai plus que pour donner le change. Dai vivrait ainsi une vie tranquille loin de moi.

« C'est tout de même un engagement puisqu'on devra sans doute annuellement donner une preuve de notre union, ai-je dit à Dai, tu es sûr de ne pas préférer les Oubliators ? »

Il ne préférait pas. Et puis, son choix impliquait aussi Lettie, Lester, Pearl, Mabs, Dill, Alister et Masood. Ce n'était pas rien.  
>Nous allions donc nous marier... « Après, il faudra que tu viennes vivre chez moi, en attendant de trouver ton propre appartement, m'a dit Marietta, ça passerait mal que tu continues de vivre avec tes parents en étant marié. »<br>Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle.  
>Ma famille a très mal pris ma décision et détesté « mon Moldu » d'office. Durant le seul dîner que nous avons eu, Dai et moi, avec ma famille, mon père l'a humilié en permanence en n'évoquant que des sujets sorciers auxquels il ne comprenait rien et ma mère ne lui a même pas proposé de se resservir disgrâce suprême. Le plus étonnant, c'était que personne n'évoquait le fait que Dai et moi nous connaissions depuis à peine un mois. Non, ça, ce n'était vraiment pas un problème ! Le véritable souci était simplement qu'il était Moldu.<p>

Malgré tout... un mariage, même avec un Moldu, ça valait mieux qu'une fille célibataire à la carrière médiocre. Ils ont organisé une fête comme il faut et invité quelques amis. Dai a tout enduré avec patience même s'il a enchaîné les maladresses. Enfin, que pouvais-je lui demander de plus. Je n'étais pas plus adroite moi-même en terre Moldue.

La suite m'appartient. Ce mariage s'est avéré un prétexte idéal pour prendre de la distance avec ma famille, c'est au moins ça. Et après... ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Je suis prisonnière d'une union avec un garçon très gentil qui ne m'aime pas et pour lequel j'ignore la nature de mes sentiments. J'ai dû abruptement quitter des gens sur le point de devenir mes vrais amis et afin qu'ils ne m'oublient pas, luxe suprême, je multiplie les mensonges.  
>Il y a mieux comme situation.<br>Dans l'obscurité de notre chambre conjugal, je maudis le ministère et ses institutions médiévales ! Je maudis le Dr. Beurk et sa thérapie, mon idéalisme, le Secret Magique... je maudis Dai pour avoir préféré ce mariage aux Oubliators et je maudis mon sentimentalisme. Peut-être aurai-je du simplement les laisser oublier.

Dans son sommeil, Dai passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je ne sais pas si je dois le repousser.


	13. Le Spleen du Sorcier

Je suis mariée à Dai Wenzhou, un Moldu qui a le mérite d'être Chinois. Beaucoup de gens m'ont félicitée pour ça. Certains ont été jusqu'à nous inviter à dîner (notamment Arthur qui avait sans doute très envie d'arracher de précieuses informations sur les Moldus à mon époux). Je suis mariée à Dai Wenzhou... Quand Hermione Weasley m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé et si ce n'était pas trop précipité, j'ai été à moitié franche avec lui en évoquant les problèmes du secret magique. Je suis mariée à Dai Wenzhou... Elle a hoché la tête avec compréhension. C'est étrange, après ce premier mois d'été absolument désastreux, ces semaines de travail à sympathiser avec des Moldus que je ne reverrai plus jamais et dont l'une ne se rappelle même pas que j'existe... Dai Wenzhou... je n'ai plus honte face aux sorciers que je fuyais habituellement. Peut-être simplement parce que le mariage m'a redonné un certain prestige social. Même si c'est un Moldu, j'ai mis la main sur un individu du sexe opposé, probablement à vie puisque les sorciers divorcent rarement (alors que Mabs, Dill et Lettie mes camarades Moldus avaient tous les trois des parents divorcés... plusieurs fois pour Lettie d'ailleurs). L'autre jour, j'ai même aimablement salué Harry Potter sur le chemin du bureau des Aurors. Sachant qu'il avait la moitié du visage couverte de coupures et la robe en lambeaux, il a dû songer que ce n'était pas très approprié. Comme d'habitude, Cho Chang ne fait jamais ce qu'il faut au bon moment ! Mais en réalité, je m'en fichais ! Tout me passe au dessus de la tête. Je ne pense qu'à... Dai Wenzhou... je ne pense qu'à ce que j'ai vécu parmi les Moldus. C'est comme si je vivais à retardement. Chez les Moldus je pensais à ce que je laissais derrière et je faisais des comparaisons et maintenant je me rends compte de l'impact laissé par ce mois en terre moldue. Dai Wenzhou... Je m'y suis fait de véritable amis après tout ? Non ? Des gens sur qui compter.

Je vis chez Marietta maintenant. Dai et moi ne sommes pas restés longtemps ensemble après le mariage, juste le temps de le faire marquer au ministère le lendemain. Déjà, il a dû rater un jour de boulot pour ces histoires. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus. Ensuite, j'ai fait mine de partir en lune de miel et suis restée enfermée une semaine à l'appartement. Je suis revenue depuis au ministère sous les vivats des uns et des autres ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Cho, la grosse vieille fille, elle est mariée ! Je n'ai pas encore eu à recontacter Dai. Ca prendra sans doute un peu de temps avant que les sorciers ne vérifient de nouveau la véracité de nos liens. Vous comprenez, on ne met pas en doute votre amour, mais on ne sait jamais. Avec Dai, on a tout donné dans la performance du couple parfait. « Il a l'air très amoureux, m'a même dit Arthur Weasley. » Oui, il a l'air. Nous nous sommes tenus les mains, touché le cou, la taille, le dos, les épaules, les cuisses, le menton... nous nous sommes embrassés trois fois et trois fois une infime partie de moi souhaitait que ce soit un peu vrai. Qu'il éprouve ne serait-ce qu'un commencement de sentiment à mon égard.

Le plus dur c'est le décalage aujourd'hui. Je suis censée être une mariée radieuse qui transplane chez son époux chaque soir et vit, comme dirait Marietta, de « folles nuits de sexe conjugal » alors que ce que je fais ressemble à mon quotidien d'avant, mes ennuyeux parents en moins. Je rentre, je m'enferme, je lis des imbécillités (je me suis racheté des livres Moldus, cette Jane Austen écrit très bien) et je m'empiffre.

Au départ, je refusais l'idée même d'aimer Dai parce que je pensais que ce serait trop compliqué à vivre. Aujourd'hui, je vis les complications sans l'amour. Ou peut-être, si, avec un peu d'amour mais qui vient de moi uniquement. Dai s'est montré très clair à ce sujet. Il est seulement gentil.  
>De toute façon, je ne suis moi-même pas certaine de l'aimer. Ai-je déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Cedric peut-être. Et avec Dai, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir.<p>

« Ton petit ami mort alors, c'était des craques ? m'a-t-il demandé lorsque nous nous sommes dit au-revoir. »

« Des craques » il n'y avait que lui pour employer une expression pareille.

« C'est pas des « craques », je suis vraiment sortie avec quelqu'un qui est mort à la guerre... une guerre de sorciers. J'avais quinze ans.  
>- Ouah... quinze ans à la guerre. Vous êtes timbrés vous les sorciers.<br>- C'était timbré, même du point de vue d'un sorcier. Et puis, j'ai vu à la télé qu'il y avait des enfants soldats chez les Moldus aussi. Prudence trouvait ça affreux... »

Ma voix s'est brisée à la mention de Prudence et nous nous sommes tus.

« Bon, il va encore falloir transplaner, ai-je dit à Dai.  
>- Passer dans la machine à chewing-gum de Willy Wonka... puis dans une chambre froide... puis dans ses engins qu'utilisent les spationautes pour l'entraînement, chouette, a-t-il grimacé.»<p>

J'ai haussé les sourcils. Je ne comprenais aucune de ses références. Il a haussé les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse. Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pris mon écharpe et je l'ai enroulée autour de son cou. Il m'a regardé d'un air étonné.

« Au moins tu auras moins froid, ai-je hésité.  
>- Bon, on va finir par croire que vous êtes un vrai couple marié si vous continuez vos atermoiements, a dit Marietta en sortant de la cuisine, filez tous les deux et bonne continuation Dai. Passe le bonjour à Lettie ! »<p>

Après la chambre nuptiale, nous étions repassés chez Marietta pour que Dai se change. L'intervention de notre complice a au moins écourté cette séparation plus douloureuse que prévue. Marietta aimait bien Dai même si elle faisait, comme moi, certains efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Elle nous a néanmoins offert ce miroir à double sens qui sera absolument nécessaire quand je devrai chercher Dai à Bristol. Il a pour ordre de ne jamais s'en séparer et de l'accrocher de façon visible dans l'endroit où il vit. Il faut espérer que ça marche.

Marietta est plutôt difficile à vivre au quotidien. Déjà, elle est encore plus maniaque que mes parents ce qui n'est pas peu dire, ensuite, elle est plus souvent là et se soucie vraiment de moi. Ainsi, le week-end, quand elle réalise que j'ai exactement la même position à vingt heures qu'au moment où elle m'a laissée à huit heures, elle a tendance à me secouer un peu. J'ai beau prétendre que je me suis levée pour les corvées, la poussière ne ment pas, elle.

Néanmoins, je suis quand même heureuse qu'elle soit là. Quand elle abandonne l'idée de me faire sortir ce qui arrive de plus en plus rapidement, elle finit par s'effondrer avec moi sur le canapé et nous passons la soirée à lire Sorcière Hebdo en commentant les tests et quizz, écouter la radio ou évoquer de vieux souvenirs. Poudlard, la guerre, ces amies que nous ne voyons plus et qui nous ignorent quand elles nous croisent ou encore cet été chez les Moldus.  
>Au départ, Marietta prenait des pincettes pour l'évoquer, craignant que ça ne me rappelle ce qui était arrivé à Prudence ou les distances que j'étais obligée de prendre avec mes anciens collègues, mais quand elle a constaté le plaisir que j'avais à y repenser, elle s'est mise à en parler plus franchement. Nous avons même dégoté un disque de cette chanteuse moldue dont Marietta a chanté une chanson avec Lettie. Leur guerre entre ces deux-là n'avait finalement pas duré tant de temps que ça.<p>

« Je l'aimais bien, Lettie... Elle était vraiment très vulgaire mais elle était franche et... disons... loyale. Et puis, elle s'est bien occupée de toi quand je n'étais pas là, me dit Marietta un soir alors que nous testons toutes les deux une recette de Maïté Finebouche.  
>- Tu étais carrément amoureuse d'elle à la fin, je lance en plaisantant<br>- Je n'irai pas jusque là, répond Marietta avec sérieux, néanmoins, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de passer plus de temps avec ta bande de Moldus. L'ambiance était légère, insouciante. Comme à Poudlard. Tu sais Cho, parfois... j'ai l'impression que nous avons tous grandi trop vite avec cette guerre. Nous ne savons peut-être plus totalement nous amuser. Enfin... je parle à titre personnel. Les Moldus m'ont au moins réappris ça ! »

Je souris en malaxant la pâte à fromage de grenouille cornue qui devait servir de base aux gougères façon Finebouche. C'est vraiment trop gluant, trop collant, je m'en mets plein les mains, ça ne marchera jamais. Marietta se lance à ma rescousse en saupoudrant notre pâte d'un jet de farine qu'elle envoie avec sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? me demande-t-elle.  
>- En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas. »<p>

Elle se retourne vers moi, intriguée par mon ton soudain sérieux.

« Marietta... je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des locataires et je vais essayer de me trouver un nouvel appartement dès que possible, mais en attendant... je... Enfin vraiment je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu es dans le secret... tu m'écoutes... tu m'accueilles et tu essaies même de secouer ma vieille carcasse sans rien attendre de moi...  
>- Sauf les corvées...<br>- Sauf les corvées... et je suis nulle à ça en plus.  
>- Oui, tu es nulle Cho. Mais... Ah, on en arrive à la scène de guimauve c'est ça... tu sais, tu m'exaspères parfois mais quand tu dis ce genre de bêtises avec autant de candeur... je... »<p>

Elle s'assoit, hésite. Elle est plus pudique que moi et mes élans d'amitié sincère et nauséeuse la brusquent peut-être.

« On peut en rester là Marietta, tu sais.  
>- Non écoute ! Disons les nous, ces niaiseries ! Ce sera ça de fait et après on n'aura plus jamais à le dire. Écoute Cho, tu crois m'être redevable mais en réalité, c'est moi qui te le suis... Je... Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt froid et toi tu es toujours venue me chercher, même quand les autres ne comprenaient pas... Du temps de Poudlard, avec notre bande, les filles parlaient parfois dans mon dos et toi... Je t'ai entendu prendre ma défense Cho. C'est pour ça que je suis restée avec toi. Et avec cet épisode puérile et stupide des boutons... et avec ma trahison... tout ça... Tu as toujours pris mon parti ou du moins tu as toujours voulu me comprendre. La vérité, Cho, c'est que même si je fais la sorcière indépendante, fière et solitaire, j'ai besoin de toi. »<p>

Elle inspire un grand coup :

« Et c'est pour ça que ça me désole de te voir dans cet état là. Cho et que j'aimerai tellement te secouer ! Et je ne veux pas que tu déménages avant d'aller mieux par contre ! Tu vas rester ici et comme ça tu ne seras pas l'unique personne à laquelle tu pourriras l'existence ! D'accord. »

Je souris encore sous le coup de ses déclarations :

« Tu dis ça pour me faire culpabiliser.  
>- Oui, je compte d'ailleurs là dessus pour te faire reprendre ta vie en main. Tu en as fini avec la pâte ? »<p>

Je lui tends le plat et nous commençons, comme l'indique la recette, à en faire une série de petites boules régulière grâce à nous baguettes.

« Cho, ce n'est pas parce que tu es censée vivre une vie palpitante avec ton mari que tu ne peux pas vivre une vie palpitante SANS ton mari.  
>- Ecoute Marietta, je vivais comme ça avant ma « thérapie », je ne suis pas guérie de la maladie Moldue bizarre dont a parlé Beurk depuis alors rien d'étonnant à ce que je ne me bouge pas plus. Déjà, je continue mon travail ce qui fait que je sors au moins une fois par jour. Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux attendre de plus de la vie. L'amour ? L'aventure ? La réussite professionnelle ? Est-ce que ça compte tant que ça ? Je veux dire... Je suis très bien chez moi avec toi et mes livres et...<br>- Cho... est-ce que tu aimais Dai ? Si tu me réponds « non », je te laisserai tranquille car effectivement, c'est ton choix de vie et alors seulement je pourrais croire que tu es heureuse. »

Elle referme le four sur nos gougères. Le feu flamboie à l'intérieur, vert, bleu... Mes yeux me piquent. C'est sans doute la chaleur.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais, je murmure, je ne sais pas non plus si j'aime Dai et si je désire vivre la vie que je suis censée avoir avec lui... mais... »

Je me rappelle de son corps chaud, de sa gentillesse... sa gentillesse désintéressée d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne m'aimait pas en dépit de ce que Lettie prétendait. Je me rappelle de la façon dont il a rabattu le caquet d'Arthur Weasley, je me rappelle de son torse mince, je me rappelle de sa nonchalance, de son engin (un vélo ! Je le sais à présent), de nos regards entendus quand les autres disaient des bêtises, de sa discrétion, de ses expressions vieillottes, de son numéro de téléphone sur un papier de bonbon qui a sans doute été détruit par les Oubliators quand ils sont passés chez la pauvre Prue, je me rappelle de la façon dont il a caressé mes cheveux quand j'ai appris pour Prue, de la façon dont il m'a étreint quand j'ai pleuré pour Cedric... Oui... Ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour Cedric. J'avais quinze ans, nous étions amoureux, passionnés mais timide, orgueilleux et dépendant l'un de l'autre. Nous courions vers l'avenir comme deux idiots et la réalité nous était violemment tombé dessus. Ça n'a rien à voir. Dai et moi avons un petit peu vécu, nous nous posons des questions, nous hésitons encore plus, pesons le pour et le contre comme si nous avions plus à perdre qu'avant. L'amour fait peut-être plus de mal que de bien aux gens comme nous alors nous refusons de prendre trop de risques. Peut-être... peut-être que Dai a pensé à moi de cette façon et qu'il s'est dit qu'au fond, ça ne valait pas le coup. Et découvrir que j'étais une sorcière n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Et moi... moi maintenant je me dis que peut-être, ça aurait valu le coup parce que j'aimerai que Dai soit là quand Marietta dit des choses drôles, j'aimerai qu'il me caresse les cheveux en passant sa main sur l'arrondi de mon crâne, vers ma nuque, un peu maladroitement avec ses grands doigts. J'aimerai sentir son corps si chaud contre moi et savoir qu'il me suit parfois parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais...

« De tout façon, la question ne se pose pas, je reprends, il a été très clair avec moi, il ne m'aime pas et je me suis fait des idées toute seule. En plus, maintenant qu'il sait que je suis sorcière et qu'il est conscient de ce qu'impliquerait une relation, il voudra d'autant moins tenter quelque chose. »

Marietta lève les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien écoute ma vieille, continue de t'accrocher à cette excuse. Après tout, je ne suis pas ta mère ! Tu m'exaspères mais je n'en ai pas encore assez de toi. Tu as de la chance ! »

Le minuteur sonne avec un cri de coq de bruyère et Marietta sort les gougères. Nous les mangeons avec un genre de rancœur froide en lisant des romans de Meg Cabot (j'ai converti Marietta à la littérature moldue). Comment une sentimentale déclaration d'amitié a pu finir ainsi ? Il faut croire que je suis une spécialiste en gâchis de relation.

Le lendemain, alors que je sors du travail en tâchant d'avoir l'air enjoué d'une jeune femme mariée qui va retrouver son petit mari à la maison, je suis brusquement interpellée par une trentenaire dynamique en robe grenat et chapeau stylé que j'ai vu dans un catalogue Cucul Chantelle de Marietta.

« Cho Chang ! me lance-t-elle, ou devrais-je dire Cho Wenzhou ? Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ! »

Je ralentis et prépare ma figure la plus épanouie avant de me retourner. Heureusement que j'ai pu passer à mi-temps pour mon travail (vu la manière chiche dont je vis, je n'ai pas d'extraordinaires besoins en argent et si j'étais à temps plein jusque là, c'était uniquement pour ne plus subir le jugement de mes parents) il est encore plus épuisant de jouer la jeune mariée ravie auprès des sorciers que de m'intégrer en environnement moldu. A vrai dire, même si mes mensonges me pesaient, je me sentais beaucoup plus « moi-même » l'été où j'ai vécu parmi les Moldus.  
>Mon sourire doit paraître un peu effrayant et je suis presque aussi négligée qu'avant même si Marietta me prête des vêtements moins miteux, la jeune femme a un léger recul.<p>

« Excusez moi madame Wenzhou, je m'appelle Judy Burglar et je suis journaliste à « Jeune et Magique »...  
>- Ah, je connais, dis-je en songeant que Marietta et moi avons la veille pas mal ricané en lisant l'article intitulé : « comment préparer un petit nid magique parfait pour son chéri ! », ce magazine est ceci dit de plus en plus populaire. Il a été fondé par la magnat de la presse Rita Skeeter et est devenu le concurrent le plus sérieux de Sorcière Hebdo.<br>- J'en suis flattée... J'ai... j'ai vu l'annonce de vos bancs dans la Gazette, Rita, je l'appelle Rita, précise-t-elle en gloussant avec un mouvement fluide de sa main pour exhiber son improbable vernis pailleté, Rita donc, nous a conseillé de faire attention aux articles concernant les héros de guerre. Vous savez que nos lecteurs aiment avoir des nouvelles de leurs sauveurs. Donc, j'ai vu que vous aviez épousé un Moldu ! C'est extraordinaire ! Et si romantique, et je me demandais si vous voudriez bien répondre à quelques questions sur le sujet. »

Judy achève sa tirade sur un sourire factice qui ressemble étrangement à celui de sa rédactrice en chef... sans les dents en or. Et dire que Rita Skeeter avait été mon héroïne du temps de Poudlard, aujourd'hui, même si ses feuilles de chou demeurent un plaisir coupable, disons que je les apprécie avec plus d'ironie. Rita Skeeter avait semé une sacrée zizanie dans la vie personnelle d'Harry Potter et j'en avais fait plus ou moins les frais en croyant aux histoires concernant Hermione Granger.  
>Et aujourd'hui, ils vont utiliser mon histoire imaginaire avec Dai pour un article racoleur, probablement de la série : « Mariage de célébrité », où ils se moqueront certainement à demi mot de mon Moldu tout en clamant le romantisme de notre union.<p>

Parler de notre relation inexistante est au delà de mes forces. Participer à cette mascarade est hors de question. C'est à cause de ce genre de lectures stupides qui idéalisent la vie de couple, l'amour et les arts ménagers que j'ai si mal vécu mon célibat, c'est à cause des potins que nous nous sentons tous si diminués par nos vies personnelles, fantasmant celle, imaginaire, d'un voisin sans doute aussi malheureux que nous.

C'était à cause de ce genre d'idioties qu'on oublie de se focaliser sur les vrais problèmes. Il est tellement plus facile de lire le résumé du mariage de George Weasley que de se questionner sur le Secret Magique et les Oubliators. Oui, je suis remontée et j'exagère un petit peu. Certes, je ne peux pas tout imputer à notre système de presse défaillant et le problème est bien plus profond que ça. Néanmoins, je suis énervée et je réponds donc froidement à Judy :

« Désolée, c'est ma vie privée. »

Son sourire s'élargit :

« Très bien, je vais quand même vous laisser ma carte alors, au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. »

Et elle me la donne en éraflant ma main de ses doigts griffus au passage. J'aurai pu trouver cette femme belle et j'aurai pu souhaiter de tout mon cœur lui ressembler il y a quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune honte face à elle. Je me rappelle de Lettie qui se maquillait beaucoup sans se donner de grands airs, de Mabs qui se vernissait les ongles d'orteils de toutes les couleurs et je trouve bien plus de véracité et de pureté dans ces tentatives. Et je pense même bêtement que les Moldus valent mieux que les sorciers. Ce n'est pas vrai bien sûr, ce n'est pas une question de Moldu ou de sorcier. Nous sommes tous des individus et je préférais de loin les individus Mabs et Lettie à cette ignoble sorcière que j'aurai admiré en d'autres temps.

Je quitte le ministère par la sortie des visiteurs et arrive dans une rue de Londres côté Moldu. Je n'ai pas encore envie de rentrer chez Marietta. Il faut que je reprenne contact. Il faut que je m'échappe. Que je fuie vers un passé idéalisé. Je me rappelle du Sibère Café où nous avait emmené le Dr. Beurk non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Je traverse la moitié de Londres à pied pour y arriver. Je ne transplane pas. Je ne prends pas la poudre de Cheminette. Enfin j'y suis. Le patron ne me reconnais pas mais il tique à mon allure sorcière. Qu'importe son regard et son jugement. Je paie une heure, je m'assois et j'allume l'ordinateur. Au plafond, l'ampoule miteuse éclaire à peine les lieux en cette fin de journée. Seuls mon écran m'apporte une réelle lumière. Mon monde se résume à ça : . Mot de passe : _30cmboisdehêtreetplumedegranduc._  
>J'ai reçu un seul mail, je l'ouvre :<br>_  
>De : maybeitsme<br>A :  
>Objet : Comment va vieille brindille ?<em>  
><em><br>Salut Cho, c'est Mabs. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop intrusive ^_^' c'est Lettie qui m'a filé ton adresse e-mail (elle l'a eu par Pearl me semble... mais elle a dit qu'elle aimait pas les mails et préférait le téléphone. Elle a essayé de t'appeler mais t'as dû changer de tel parce que c'était indisponible. Si tu me repasses un numéro valide, elle pourra t'appeler). Bref, même si on n'a pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance, le peu que j'ai vu de toi m'a laissé entrevoir une belle personne (lol, c'est bien cucul ce que je dis mais je le pense bébé !)_

_Du coup, j'espère que ta mère se rétablit bien et que toi aussi ça va. Donne moi donc de tes nouvelles Ô camarade ! Dill et moi, on a repris les cours (Ô joie !) mais durant l'été, nous avons réussi à faire une des deux choses qu'il est quasiment impossible de faire sur la presqu'île des Vieux Messieurs ! A toi de deviner laquelle ! Tu nous as manqué à tous en tous cas. C'était plus pareil après ton départ ! Passe le bonjour à Marietta d'ailleurs ! Il faudra qu'on se refasse une SOIREE ENTRE FILLES !  
>Gros câlins !<em>

_Mabs_

Je souris derrière mon écran, il va falloir que je réponde.


	14. Le vrai dévoilement

De :  
>A : maybeitsme<br>Objet : désoléee

_salut mabs,  
>je suis désolée je suis toujours très nulle avec un clavier mais depuis la dernière fois, j'ai repéré la virgule et les accents et un tas d'autres signes (par contre je n'arrive pas à faire le point, tu aurais une solution ! (je t'ai mis un point d'exclamation au lieu d'un point d'interrogation parce que je ne sais pas non plus faire le point d'interrogation)<br>bref, je me demandais comment ça allait avec dill, vous etes toujours à southampton ! (c'est encore un point d'interrogation) les études marchent bien ! (idem) et aussi je voulais savoir quelque chose de personnel et un peu bete enfin ouais c'est embarrassant un peu mais allons y, je me jette à l'eau ! (là c'est un vrai point d'exclamation)  
>je me demandais juste parce qu'une amie à moi se pose des questions de ce genre (c'est marietta en fait) mais comment ça s'est passé entre dill et toi quand vous vous etes mis en « couple » tout ça ! (là c'est un point d'interrogation) si c'est trop intime ne me réponds pas bien sur, j'espère en tous cas que ca va pour toi, pour moi tout roule, Maman a fini sa convalescence et si tu vois dai remercie le encore de m'avoir accompagnée à l'hopital,<br>bisous ! (ce sont de vrais bisous exclamatifs)_

De : maybeitsme  
>A :<br>Objet : Ne cherche pas à tromper l'oeil du lynx

_Hey Cho !  
>Ma vieille ! T'es sacrément gonflée de faire un semblant de cachotterie à Super Mabs, la plus grande psychologue mentaliste du monde ! Je lis dans ton cœur bébé, pas de secrets pour moi ! Marietta n'a aucun problème et toi tu penses un peu trop à Dai (sérieusement, me demander de leur remercier alors que cet accident est arrivé il y a presque un an, c'est juste dingue chérie ! Tu es dingue de son corps !)<em>

_Trêve de plaisanterie, je commencerai d'abord (pour ménager un peu de suspens) par t'expliquer que la touche avec une petite flèche permet de faire des MAJUSCULES et qu'en cliquant dessus en même temps que la touche du point virgule et de la virgule tu peux obtenir un point et un point d'interrogation. La magie comme qui dirait ! Mais sérieusement, tu as grandi dans un de ces instituts privés qui considèrent que la technologie, c'est Satan, non ?_

_Pauvre de toi, ça doit te jouer des tours au boulot non ? Lettie m'a dit que tu avais un travail de bureau. J'espère que tu n'es pas secrétaire ! A moins que tu ne travailles dans une de ces entreprises traditionalistes à l'excès qui fonctionnent avec des machines à écrire (Dill prétend que ça n'existe pas mais je pense que tu es une preuve vivante de l'existence de ce type d'entreprise ! Et si j'en trouve une à Southampton crois bien que j'envoie aussitôt mon CV sérieux ! C'est quand même génial non ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être payée pour taper à la machine !)_

_Trêve de suspens inutile. Je vais d'abord te révéler que ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas vu Dai et qu'il est aussi loquace qu'un vieux poux par e-mail et au téléphone. (Pour avoir essayé de communiquer avec ceux qui hantaient la tête de certains petits résidents de la colo, je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas très loquaces... On a eu une épidémie un peu avant la fin de l'été ! Je te l'avais dit ?)_

_Mais donc, je n'ai pas vu Dai depuis longtemps mais il était hyper perturbé après ton départ. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous en tous cas (et même s'il ne s'est rien passé) tu lui as manqué je pense. Dai n'est pas non plus du genre à déblatérer sentiments parce qu'il mets sa fierté là dedans comme pas mal de gens et a peur et qu'il est vulnérable et tout le tralala et de fait, même à ses meilleurs camarades, il n'a pas dit grand chose à ton sujet maaaaais... Je tiens à signaler que... Bon Dill me dit que c'est pas cool de te dire ce qu'il nous a dit avant qu'on arrive qu'il avait une collègue adorable et timide et touchante et trop mignonne et _

De : maybeitsme  
>A :<br>Objet : reNe cherche pas à tromper l'oeil du lynx  
><em><br>Hey Cho, c'est encore moi !  
>Ahahahahah ! Je suis un génie du mal ! Dill a voulu m'empêcher de t'envoyer le message mais je l'ai devancé avant qu'il n'efface tout ! Subséquemment je poursuis mes écrits dans ce mail suivant et je vais donc, suite à ta demande, te raconter la merveilleuse histoire de « Comment Dill et Mabs se sont mis ensemble ! » (et je viens d'envoyer Dill racheter du sopalin donc il ne vérifiera pas ce que j'aurai écrit et je pourrai en dire des vertes et des pas mûres à son sujet Mouahahahahahahah !)<em>

_Tout a commencé quand j'ai squatté chez mon vieux camarade de lycée, un certain Dai, pendant les vacances. A l'époque il partageait son appartement avec Dill et on s'est plutôt bien entendus tous les trois. Mais, si j'ai au départ cru que Dill et Dai étaient ensemble, en réalité il n'en était rien et Dill a commencé à développer un flot d'amour envers moi qui le prenais pour un type casé tout en culpabilisant comme un fou parce qu'il pensait que je sortais avec Dai.  
>Tu suis toujours ? Je vais faire un schéma que je te mettrai en pièce jointe.<em>

_Tout ça pour dire que si ces deux crétins avaient un peu plus communiqué au lieu d'angoisser dans leur coin (je parle de Dill mais Dai est exactement pareil !) on n'en serait pas là ! J'ai en plus multiplié les allusions au fait qu'ils formaient un super couple et aucun des deux ne niait. En fait, ils essayaient tous les deux loyalement de valoriser leur camarade auprès de moi ce qui donnait des résultats très douteux du genre : « Ahah, Dai est l'homme au foyer parfait, tu as goûté ses gougères. » ou encore « Dill éternue comme un chaton, c'est adorable tu ne trouves pas ? » TU M'ETONNES QUE J'AI CRU QU'ILS ETAIENT ENSEMBLE !_

_Malgré tout, Dill a un peu craqué son slip au moment de me raccompagner à la gare (Dai nous avait laissé seuls en prétextant je ne sais trop quoi et Dill l'a cru et angoissait en mode : « oh mondieu, il me fait tellement confiance et il ne se doute tellement de rien qu'il me laisse avec sa petite amie !) Et donc au moment où j'allais monter dans le train, Dill m'a attrapé par la main (attention bébé, je vais mettre des paillettes dans tes yeux et des papillons dans ton bide !) et il m'a débité un truc incompréhensible à moitié mâchonné. Quand je lui ai demandé de répéter il a juste dit : « Merde Mabs ! » et il a essayé de m'embrasser mais le sifflet du train a retenti, j'ai tourné la tête et son nez s'est écrasé sur ma joue (bon, autant pour les papillons, ils viendront plus tard)._

_Du coup j'ai dû monter fissa et notre histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais quand il a appris que j'allais travailler un mois dans un camp de vacances du Norfolk, il m'a suivie (à peine psychopathe hein ?) Et là j'ai commencé à le trouver très attirant (parce que je l'ai vu en maillot et qu'il avait, tu sais, cette ligne de poils sur le ventre qui descend et tu sais très bien où AHAHAHAH bref) je croyais qu'il était toujours avec Dai mais j'ai quand même tenté une approche (parce que le bougre ne tentait rien et ne repérait même pas mes nombreux signaux du style : pose langoureuse, balaiement de cheveux, voix grave pour dire : « ça va ? » et tout le tintouin). Je me suis dit... tant pis pour Dai (c'est très mal mais au final c'était pas si grave) ce type me fait un effet bœuf et donc je lui ai peu ou prou sauté dessus pendant le camping (j'ai dû passer dix livres au type qui dormait avec lui dans la tente pour qu'il me laisse, je me suis sentie un peu sale pour le coup mais ensuite ça s'est bien passé) je m'étais dit : on va demander un simple câlin au pire ce sera déjà ça... j'aime bien les câlins et il le sait, rien de gênant mais ça a évidemment dérapé et figure toi qu'en plus d'éternuer comme un chaton Dill était vierge ! J'ai défloré mon mec oh ! La grande classe ! Par contre il ne fallait pas faire de bruit et ça c'était compliqué mais bon dès que j'ai commencé à manifester ma joie Dill a paniqué en mode : « je t'ai fait mal ! » Mec, ton pénis n'est pas un fichu bazooka et on est de gabarits très similaires (j'ai même un centimètre de plus que lui) tu vas pas me casser ! Et donc..._

Ma pudeur me pousse à interrompre ce mail ici. Mais je l'ai imprimé et sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de questionner Mabs sur son histoire avec Dill ? Ces deux Moldus sont les gens les plus étranges du monde ! Je ne peux rien tirer de leur exemple.  
>Après, Mabs a dit quelques mots intéressants sur Dai mais dois-je la croire ? Après tout, elle était bien persuadée que Lettie et Marietta se disputaient mes faveurs. Elle romance complètement sa vie.<br>Malgré tout, elle vise juste pour ce qui est de mes propres sentiments. Bah... qui sait, peut-être qu'elle est douée pour se mettre à la place des tordus vu qu'elle l'est elle-même... tordue ! Ça ne prouve rien pour Dai.

Ça fait maintenant six mois que je n'ai pas revu mon mari et, après de multiples attermoiements amoureux, je suis soudain interrompue dans mes réflexions par le ministère de la magie qui toque à ma porte. Finn et Travis, deux agents de mon propre service, entrent sans sommation alors que je mâche des céréales en relisant Mabs. Ils font le tour de l'appartement. L'espace de Marietta est parfaitement rangé mais ma chambre, qui a un lit double, est si désordonnée qu'on peut difficilement croire que je suis la seule responsable du désordre. Marietta et moi avons aussi acheté quelques sous-vêtements et chaussettes d'hommes pour faire plus « réaliste » en cas d'inspection du ministère. C'était moi qui les porte et je les laisse traîner partout ce qui, selon Marietta, est « très viril ».

« Madame Wenzhou, où est votre mari ?! me lance Travis qui me tutoie habituellement au bureau.  
>- Il est en cours à cette heure-ci.<br>- Faux, nous nous sommes procurés son emploi du temps, affirme Finn qui se prend très au sérieux dans sa robe à col dur.  
>- Eh bien, nous sommes jeunes mariés mais pas collés serrés, je rétorque, il avait une soirée avec ses amis hier et j'ai préféré rester seule.<br>- Allez le chercher, nous allons vous suivre aujourd'hui.  
>- Mais quel plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ! »<p>

Je transplane illico... dans ma chambre où se situe le miroir que m'a offert Marietta. J'aurai déjà dû transplaner à Bristol avant rien que pour vérifier. Espérons que Dai ait accroché son propre miroir afin de faciliter mon trajet. Je jette un œil et fait face à une vue assez large de la cuisine vide d'un appartement désordonnés à souhait où s'empilent les cendriers, les bouteilles, paquets de chips et autres cartons à Pizza. Je me concentre et un petit tour, quelques contorsions et frissons plus tard, je me retrouve chez Dai. Le brave petit. Je repère une porte et file vers ce que j'espère être la chambre de mon « cher et tendre ». Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieuse... et impatiente. Au fond, le ministère a précipité ce que j'hésitais à faire moi-même. Dai... Je vais enfin le revoir. Ça l'ennuiera sûrement. Il va me détester pour m'introduire ainsi dans son espace, dans sa vie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je vais enfin le revoir.

J'ouvre la porte. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité mais un raie de lumière du couloir vient s'abattre sur le lit. Je repère une silhouette qui bouge... un gémissement... féminin...  
>Et une fille blonde qui se redresse dans la lumière...<p>

« Pardon ! je m'exclame, c'est une erreur. »

Il serait en colocation ? Il ne m'a rien dit. Je claque la porte, je me retourne et je tombe sur Dai en caleçon...

« Oh mon dieu !  
>- Cho ?! il s'écrie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que je fais... je... heu...  
>- Bon bah c'est rapé après ça je pourrai pas me rendormir. »<p>

Dai et moi nous retournons pour faire face à la blonde qui est sortie de la chambre. Sous une robe de chambre à motifs d'élans, elle porte un T-shirt de Dai... celui avec les piranhas ! Je réalise soudain la situation. Cette fille n'est pas sa colocataire ! C'est sa copine ! Quoi de plus normal ! Il n'est marié avec moi que chez les sorciers ! Chez les Moldus c'est un fringant étudiant qui a beaucoup de facilité à communiquer avec la gente féminine ! Oh bien sûr il n'est pas laid... à part sa maigreur on ne peut pas lui reprocher grand chose. Ça tient de l'évidence qu'il plaît. Certainement. A tout le monde sauf à moi... jusqu'à récemment. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas. J'ai très envie de casser quelque chose... le cou de Dai me semble une bonne option mais je n'ai aucune raison légitime de le faire.

« … Cho... heu... voilà Charlotte... Charlotte, voilà Cho... Et je vais aller discuter avec Cho dans le salon et toi tu vas tâcher de retourner dormir.  
>- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommelle Charlotte, enchantée Cho. »<p>

Je ne réponds pas. Je réalise que je porte une affreuse robe de chambre en tartan prêtée par Marietta qui ne la possède que pour son extraordinaire confort. Charlotte porte le T-shirt de Dai, elle sort juste du lit et malgré tout, elle est mille fois plus fraîche que moi. Je dois faire de gros efforts pour ne pas la maudire sur treize générations. Elle referme la porte de la chambre derrière elle et je sens Dai qui m'entraîne, non pas vers la cuisine, mais vers la salle de bain où ils nous enferme en poussant le verrou. La pièce est minuscule, je suis prise entre une machine moldue qui fait un bruit d'enfer et un étendoir à linge encore humide.

« Il se passe quoi ? me demande Dai.  
>- Le Ministère est dans mon appartement, vu que tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui... ils le savent, tu dois revenir avec moi et nous passerons une journée ensemble. Je suis infiniment navré de vous avoir interrompu ta copine et toi soit dit en passant mais il faut que tu la quittes pour la journée... sauf si tu veux m'oublier finalement ce que je comprendrai parfaitement, je débite.<br>- Heu... Cho... Charlotte n'est pas ma copine.  
>- Ton plan cul alors ! je lâche avec impatience, je ne veux pas le savoir, aujourd'hui tu seras mon mari, une seule journée... sauf si encore une fois, tu préfères m'oublier.<br>- Cho ! Espèce d'idiote ! Tu crois encore que je veux t'oubli... Ah ! Tu m'énerves ! Charlotte et moi...  
>- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! je crie presque.<br>- On n'a rien fait ! Elle est restée après une soirée parce qu'elle habite loin, c'est tout. Ça t'arrive jamais de dormir avec des copains ?  
>- Bah figure toi que non ! Je n'ai pas de copains ! Ni de petits copains... j'ai juste un mari ou du moins je dois faire comme si alors viens avec moi ! je m'exclame en le saisissant par le bras. »<p>

Il se dégage brusquement. Nous nous figeons un moment, puis, j'ose lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, juste mal réveillé et il fait d'ailleurs vite disparaître son froncement de sourcil en croisant mon regard :

« Je vais dire à Charlotte qu'on s'en va, lui donner les clés et enfiler quelque chose et ensuite, on partira, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête et je vais l'attendre à l'entrée de l'appartement. Dai revient vite avec un sweat à capuche gris et un jean trop large. Ces vêtements d'hiver lui font une drôle d'allure. Il attrape un tas de papiers jaunes qui traînent sur la table et rédige un petit message en commentant : « elle s'est rendormie. »  
>J'aimerai tellement croire que la fatigue de Charlotte n'est bien due qu'à une soirée et non à... autre chose.<br>Enfin, nous nous retrouvons dans l'appartement de Marietta. Le transplanage au réveil ne réussit d'ailleurs pas à Dai qui s'effondre sur le sol.

« Il ne s'habitue pas, je commente en direction de Finn et Travis qui n'ont pas bougé depuis toute à l'heure. »

Puis, mue d'une inspiration subite, je relève Dai et le serre contre moi, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux agents :

« Du coup, on avait rien de prévu mais si vous voulez, vous pourrez vérifier la véracité de nos liens conjugaux de manière très concrète ! »

Finn et Travis échangent un regard, hochent la tête, puis, réalisant seulement de quoi il s'agit, ils rougissent tous les deux comme des pivoines.

« Ou alors... heu... il y a ce match de Quidditch que... heu... auquel... heum... on voulait assister. Ça pourrait intéresser votre Moldu... heu... je veux dire, votre mari ! Il y a des départs en portoloin d'organisés à partir du Chaudron Baveur. »

Je lève les yeux vers Dai toujours serré contre moi. Il me tapote distraitement le haut du crâne et fixe les deux agents avec intérêt. Je réfléchis à la situation. Finn et Travis ne sont pas responsables de leurs mission et face à un match, ils ne pourront certainement pas nous surveiller comme il faut, trop fascinés par le sport. Il vaut mieux, effectivement, que nous nous y rendions. Au moins, il y en aura deux parmi nous qui s'amuseront et moi, je pourrai me distraire d'une... peine de cœur en regardant les joueurs. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas assisté à un match de Quidditch. Après Poudlard et quand on vit entre deux parents que ce sport intéresse moins que leurs rognures d'ongles, on perd vite la fièvre.

« Quelles équipes s'affronteront ? je demande aux agents.  
>- Les Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle et les Tornades de Tutshill, répond Travis.<br>- Oh ! Les Tornades ! Mes préféres ! On peut y aller... Chéri ? Tu verras, le Quidditch c'est marrant. »

Dai me fixe d'un air ahuri. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de Quidditch auparavant... mais il finit par hocher doucement la tête.

« Bon, le temps que je m'habille et on file ! je dis »

A peine trois quart d'heures plus tard, nous sommes au fin fond de l'Irlande, non loin de la mer. Ce sont les Chauve-Souris qui reçoivent pour ce match. La zone est quadrillé par des agents de mon service également... et beaucoup d'Oubliators. Je glisse à Dai de ne pas s'éloigner de moi. Il ne faut pas qu'on le confonde avec un Moldu ordinaire. Oui, il a été marqué mais je connais le zèle du ministère.  
>Le match vient de commencer. Finn et Travis ont déjà pris leurs places. A croire qu'ils nous auraient simplement abandonnés pour y assister si je n'avais pas accepté d'y emmener Dai. Avec mon badge du ministère ceci dit, j'ai tarif réduit. Bon, la place est à mi hauteur, ce n'est pas idéal on est au niveau des poursuiveurs qui nous volent sous le nez à toute vitesse. C'est un match amical mais la foule est dense. Je reconnais Olivier Dubois à l'arbitrage. Il travaille pour la ligue depuis un an maintenant. Une blessure s'est mal remise et il a dû arrêter le Quidditch. On prend sa retraite tôt dans un sport pareil. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais poursuivi sur cette voie.<br>Mes parents m'auraient probablement reniés.

Les supporters des deux côtés du stade rivalisent d'ingéniosité avec des pancartes animées, des feux d'artifices spectaculaires signés Weasley, des tenues et costumes bariolés aux couleurs de leur équipe. Du côté des Tornades, de banderoles d'encouragement s'enroulent autour de petites tornades en lévitation. Du côté des Chauve-Souris, des essaims de ces mammifères volants forment des inscriptions dans les airs. Ça sent la bièraubeurre, les patacitrouilles et le vin chaud. Ça crie, ça hurle. Le commentateur peine à commenter le match tant il est fiévreux. « Multipliettes ! Multipliettes ! » « Soutenez les Chauve-Souris avec la robe officielle de l'équipe ! » « Dernière édition de Balai Magazine ! Victor Krum, retour sur la carrière éclair d'un génie du Quidditch. »

Avec tout ça, j'en oublie presque Dai, qui est resté assis sur son siège alors que je me suis levée, le nez au vent, pour observer ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Nous sommes du côté des Chauve-Souris qui mènent pour le moment vingt à zéro. Les Tornades sont les invitées, c'est normal qu'elles peinent tout d'abord à trouver leurs repères, surtout avec l'air marin qui est bien différent en terme de sensation de vol que le climat auquel elles sont habituées. Il faut que je suive tout ça plus attentivement. Me revoilà gagnée par la fièvre du jeu. J'achète des Multipliettes et fixe le terrain. En bas, je repère mon idole, Dewei Ho, entraîneur des Tornades. Il a toujours cet air juvénile typique des attrapeurs qui doivent avoir une silhouette légère. Moi, je l'ai vite perdue, mais jeune, j'avais le physique idéal. Je sens soudain qu'on me touche le dos. Dai est derrière moi.

« Les deux sorciers nous regardent avec leurs drôles de jumelles, me glisse-t-il en penchant sa tête vers mon cou, sans doute pour cacher sa bouche, il faudrait qu'on ait l'air plus amoureux tu penses ? »

J'avais presque oublié et pourtant, en sentant son souffle sur ma peau, je frissonne. Il prend mon silence pour un assentiment et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. J'aurai tellement envie d'y croire mais le souvenir de sa copine Charlotte donne à ses gestes un goût amer. Il a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais quand bien même je voudrai bien le croire, son « amie » Charlotte le connaît vraiment elle, elle se réveille à côté de lui... parfois et...

« Tu m'expliques ton jeu ? il me demande. »

Je me tourne vers lui et je tâche de faire bonne figure :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ça, c'est un sport. Le Quidditch est le plus grand sport sorcier ! »

Et je m'empresse de lui expliquer les règles auxquelles, évidemment, il ne comprend rien. Ces Moldus !

« Mais ça va trop vite ! proteste-t-il, comment tu veux comprendre quelque chose ! C'est comme si on jouait au foot en formules 1 !  
>- Tu as conscience que je ne comprends rien à ta comparaison.<br>- Peut-être mais l'idée c'est que ça va trop vite. »

Je lui tends mes Multipliettes et lui explique les fonctions des différentes molletes. Avec ça, il peut ralentir... accélérer, se repasser une action... Enfin quelque chose qu'il comprend. Il a l'air d'apprécier.  
>Moi aussi.<p>

Mes mains sont posées sur les siennes qui tiennent les Multipliettes et il a le visage tout près du mien. Il suit le mouvement de l'attrapeuse des Chauve-Souris en contrebas et est un peu penché. Son corps est si chaud, si vivant. Je perd tout intérêt pour le match et regarde ses lèvres, sa barbe irrégulière, son menton. Comment ai-je pu y être un jour indifférente. Et lui qui ne remarque rien ! Soudain, je n'y tiens plus ! Je le force à baisser doucement les Multipliettes, il me regarde d'un air surpris et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je l'embrasse. D'abord timidement, gentiment, mes lèvres à peine posées sur les siennes, puis ma tête s'incline et j'accentue le contact et il fait de même et nous lâchons ses satanées Multipliettes pour nous toucher des mains et des bustes et des bassins et des langues. Nous nous agrippons dans la foule comme deux désespérés et plus rien ne compte parce que cette fois, ce n'est pas pour de faux.  
>Puis il s'écarte. Je le regarde avec anxiété :<p>

« Pardon ! Je vais trop vite ? »

Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui :

« Non, il chuchote, j'arrivais plus à respirer, c'est tout. »

Je sens son cœur qui bat sous sa poitrine chaude. Il rit de nouveau.

« Trop vite ! Cho... on est marié depuis six mois ! »


End file.
